Frio y Calor
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: LP - YA - HHT - y unas cuantas más que de seguro les van a encantar. Todos están en peligro, ¿se valerán de su amor para encontrar la felicidad y vencer a un maldito ser que ha querido exterminar a la raza humana? ¿Len está poseído? ¿Kilia podrá decidirse
1. Default Chapter

NOTA: Está bien, sólo lo diré para que a todos les quede claro, este es el primer fic de Shaman King que hago, no estaba muy segura porque siempre me gusta averiguar sobre la serie antes de hacer uno, no sé mucho de ella en realidad. Por eso les pido que sean indulgentes conmigo y si tienen algo de info me la manden, no les cuesta nadita. Bien, aquí va... Ah! Ya saben Shaman King no es mío, jamás lo será ni lo ha sido nunca, es de Hiroyuki Takei. 

Frío y Calor

Capítulo 1: "Primer día"

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? - preguntó un joven de pelo café, extrañamente peinado y con unos audífonos en su cuello, estaba sentado sobre un tatami algo amarillento, mientras miraba a su interlocutor.

- Sí, estoy segura, es una buena oportunidad para que entrenes... y para que yo me distraiga un poco. - le respondió una muchacha de su misma estatura, de cabello rubio y ojos de un negro profundo, llevaba un vestido del mismo color de una sola pieza.

- Dime, Annita, ¿te preocupa el casamiento que se acerca? 

Aquella pregunta había salido de lo más profundo del ser de Yoh Asakura, ellos dos estaban comprometidos por razones lejanas al amor, pero sin embargo él estaba enamorado de la Itako y deseaba saber si ella sentía algo parecido por él, o quizás le odiaba por atarle a ello. 

Para Anna aquellas palabras tenían respuesta segura, después de todo... ella amaba a Yoh y eso no iba a cambiar.

- Claro que no, Yoh... yo sé lo que siento.

La muchacha de aquellos antiguos ojos fríos había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, ahora en su forma de actuar mostraba una calidez extraña aunque conservaba aspectos de su carácter de antes.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué sientes?- le preguntó él con un hilo de voz mientras se levantaba y la miraba directo a las órbitas oscuras.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- Sí.

En eso, el shogi de la habitación conjunta se abrió y varias personas entraron en el cuarto, llevaban bolsos y mochilas apenas suficientes. Sus caras demostraban cansancio y apenas que les dio tiempo dos de ellos se pusieron a pelear.

- ¡¡Ya te he dicho que hago esto sólo para volverme más fuerte!!

- ¿ah sí? Eres un mentiroso... yo te ví coqueteando con la camarera de aquel bar, ¡¡Luego me dices a mí!!

- ¿¿YO?? ¿¿De qué hablas??

- ¿Ya se están peleando? - preguntó Yoh viendo a sus dos amigos, el primero de pelos parados celestes y negros y el segundo de extraño peinado de cabello color oscuro, de mirada intrigante.

- Así han estado todo el camino. - mencionó Pilika algo sonrojada por el comentario que había hecho su hermano antes, miró a la Itako que estaba enfrente suyo. - Hola, Anna, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, Pilika.

- ¿Dónde está Tamao? - preguntó Horo Horo saliendo de la pelea con Ren. 

- está en su habitación preparando unas cosas, ya baja.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y rato después bajó la pelirrosada. Habían decidido irse de viaje, ellos solos, debido a que los demás tenían cosas que hacer, Ryu buscar su lugar favorito como era su costumbre y salir por ahí, incluso perseguir a Lyserg. Este seguía en búsqueda de amigos fuertes, pese al paso del tiempo su forma de ser no cambiaba. Y Chocolove había conseguido un empleo en un bar cercano a allí junto con Manta. El primero intentaba ganarse la vida como comediante mientras que el segundo lo intentaba de mesero. [con la cabeza le ayuda a sostener la bandeja, ja,ja]

Y así, con el sol bajando por las colinas desplegando sus colores rojizos y anaranjados por el cielo, salieron rumbo a algún lugar. Como de costumbre... iban a pie, las mujeres por delante, conversando de una manera que cualquiera nombraría alegre, incluso Anna.

- Entonces... le pedí que me rebajara el vestido y me dijo que como era una muchacha tan linda con gusto lo hacía - comentó Pilika con mucha picardía, sin notar la mirada que el joven Ren Tao le había dedicado, con ese último comentario su sangre había comenzado a hervir peligrosamente. Claro que la chica era provocativa y con sólo mirarla podía darse cuenta, vestía un top azulado con una pollerita corta de color rosado. Y su largo cabello le caía amarrado a una cola de caballo alta. 

- _"No puedo negar que no es la misma de hace tiempo, que ha crecido... que se ha vuelto toda un mujer, pero yo no puedo estar pensando en esto, yo tendría que dedicarme a la batalla, esto me vuelve débil"_

Yoh y Horo Horo iban charlando animadamente mientras que Ren se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo hasta que la noche les cayó de golpe, el cielo se volvió estrellado y el shaman más descuidado del grupo se detuvo a admirar las luces del firmamento. 

- Creo que es mejor que acampemos en el bosque que está a unos kilómetros. - dijo con voz pasiva, llevaban rato largo caminando por la larga ruta y a su alrededor sólo podían ver praderas, en cambio más adelante se alzaba el bosquecillo.

- Sí, yo opino igual. - le siguió Anna.

- Uf!! Yo no doy más. - se quejó Pilika mientras se sentaba en el suelo asfaltado.

- ¡Vamos! Pilika, aún falta mucho, vamos!!

La última en sentirse fue Tamao dándole ánimos, mientras que los demás seguían caminando, incluso su hermano que no veía el momento de llegar. Cerró los ojos para tomar aire y cuando volvió a abrirlos tenía enfrente suyo la espalda agachada de Ren Tao.

- ¿Uh?

- Sube. - ordenó él.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y se subió a la espalda del joven, se sentía cálida y no pudo evitar recostar su cabeza sobre ella, dejando que él también sintiera ese calorcito por su cuerpo, como nunca antes lo había sentido, además el aroma de Pilika inundaba su ser deliciosamente.

- "Se siente tan cálido..." - pensó la ainu.

- Oye, ¿Qué haces con mi hermana? - gritó Horo Horo enfadado dándose vuelta para ver si su 'pequeña hermanita' le seguía.

- No digas nada, hermano, yo estaba muy cansada, Ren ha sido muy amable.

- Buf!! - con esas últimas palabras el muchacho no pudo decir nada más. 

Llegaron por fin al tan ansiado bosque y Ren dejó a la Ainu delicadamente contra un árbol, en el camino se había quedado dormida, tan plácidamente que su rostro enrojeció al quedarse mirándola. Su respiración era suave y la había sentido en su cuello como una oleada de calor, mezclada con su aroma, delicioso.

Los demás también se sentaron, Yoh dejó que Anna se recostara sobre él, debía de estar muy cansada, mientras miraba en el mapa el pueblo más cercano, a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros había uno, pero tendrían que pasar la noche ahí para salir en cuanto se despertara el sol. La aldea era bastante grande y con muchos habitantes, la mayoría de ellos shamanes, según lo que decía en el folleto que acompañaba el mapa.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido abrazado a su prometida. Horo Horo también se dejó vencer por el sueño no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su hermana y a Tamao, que permanecía junto al pequeño fuego que habían armado calentando sus manos, se veía tan indefensa en medio de la noche, algo extraño se debatía en él al pensar en ella de esa forma.

Ren contempló el rostro adormilado de la joven Ainu de cabellos celestes, tenía una expresión encantadora al dormir, se le acercó lo suficiente como para quitar unos mechones de cabello de su rostro que le caían hermosamente, besó una de sus mejillas como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, dejándose llevar por un impulso y volvió a alejarse.

- _"Será mejor que me controle... después de todo... sólo es el primer día de viaje"_

Fin del capítulo

HOLA, un nuevo fic, les pido que tengan piedad, que recién comienza, les prometo muchas cosas nuevas y romances de todo, ja, ja. Este fic va a dedicado a mi oneechan Maru-chan Kazegami N. De Taokura, espero que te haya gustado este poquito de Ren-Pilika.

Ahora... ¡¡JA NE!!

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, os estaré esperando muy ansiosa.

¡¡NOS VEMOS!! 


	2. Capitulo 2

NOTA: Acá está el fic, dedicado especialmente a mi oneechan Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura y a c-erika. J 

Frío y Calor

Capítulo 2: "Segundo día"

El sol desplegó sus brazos hasta tocar el rostro de los acampantes y darles a notar que ya era hora de emprender nuevamente el viaje. La brisa que soplaba era calurosa y sofocante, lo que señalaba un día insoportable. Tamao fue la primera en despertar, corrió a un lago cercano que Yoh le había mostrado al llegar y se aseó un poco. Luego se dispuso a preparar lo que sería el desayuno.

- Ohayo gozaimasu - saludó Horo Horo al verla regresar.

- Ohayo Horo-san - ella le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿desayunas?

- Sí, está bien.

El ainu se quedó encantado con la muchacha, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro era sencillamente indescriptible, no podía evitar el aceleramiento en su corazón. 

- Horo-san, ¿Qué te parece si les despertamos? - preguntó comiendo un último bocado - ya deberíamos seguir.

- Es cierto... pero... Tamao...

- ¿Sí?

- Llámame Horo Horo, pero no Horo-san, es que... somos amigos - dijo con una dulzura en su voz.

- Está bien ^-^ 

Un segundo después Yoh y los demás estaban quejándose de que los despertaran tan temprano, a excepción de Anna que entendía, por una vez en su vida, la razón que Horo Horo les había dado. 

Cuando terminaron de desayunar emprendieron el camino hacia el pueblo que se encontraba cerca de allí, según Horo Horo, que alguna vez lo había visitado, se trataba de un poblado bastante agradable y lleno de gente amable y atenta con los extraños que por allí pasaban.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que has pasado por aquí? - le preguntó Pilika con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, le gustaba ver a su hermano en aprietos.

- Sólo he pasado... je, je... sólo eso - dijo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su rostro. 

- ¬¬* sí, claro...

Todos se rieron un poco mas siguieron caminando, no tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblito, era tal como lo había descripto Horo Horo, muy bello en verdad. Pilika, quien iba delante de todos, inspeccionó una posada donde pudieran pasar la noche, tenían planeado quedarse allí ese día.

- Ya regreso - dijo corriendo en dirección a un hotel. 

- Voy con ella - le acompañó Ren susurrando apenas el comentario. 

El Ainu le miró de reojo con la mirada entrecerrada, le parecía extraño que el chino se comportara de esa forma, pero no quería meterse en los problemas de su hermana, por lo menos... no ahora que estaba con Tamao.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó la pelirrosada observando a la gente ir y venir. 

- Disculpe, señora... - dijo Anna a una viejecita que iba pasando - ¿Sabe que atracción o lugar puedan visitar los turistas en este lugar? 

- Sí, linda, claro, esta noche da comienzo el festival de Sakura - comentó la anciana- muy bonito, especialmente para los enamorados.

- Muchas gracias... - dijo algo sonrojada mirando a Yoh de reojo.

Tamao y Horo Horo que habían alcanzado a escuchar el comentario voltearon para verse de frente y se sonrojaron brutalmente antes de girar nuevamente, ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sin embargo, tenían miedo, definitivamente lo tenían.

Mientras tanto, Pilika había terminado de hablar con el hotelero y volvía semi contenta con los demás, cuando de repente chocó contra alguien que también entraba al lugar, su cuerpo siendo más pequeño sintió el impacto pero no llegó a caer porque esa figura la había tomado de la cintura acercándola hacia sí.

- ¿¿te encuentras bien?? 

- ¿Ren? - se sonrojó de sobremanera- sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver cómo te iba en conseguir habitaciones - le comentó.- _"Mentira... hasta yo sé que eso es mentira, diablos... ¿Qué me sucede?"_

- Este... hay sólo 3 cuartos disponibles, pero... me dijeron que son camas matrimoniales, así que... este... - ella no terminó de hablar porque reconoció la figura de Anna en el marco de la puerta- ¡Anna!

- ¿Qué problema hay con ello? - preguntó la Itako.

- No tenemos dinero - dijo rápidamente la ainu, sabía cómo era Anna, capaz de obligarla a dormir con Ren. No era que no le gustara la idea, sino que otro factor se lo impedía: la vergüenza.

- Entonces, vamos a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos - comentó saliendo de allí.

De repente, un grito les sacó de su búsqueda, una muchacha estaba siendo atacada por unos hombres que la sostenían a la fuerza, sin duda se debía de haber asustado la chica. Ellos corrieron a ayudarla, pero no le hizo falta ningún tipo de auxilio ya que rápidamente se soltó del agarre tomando la mano del sujeto, encerrándola con la suya y con una técnica él cayó al suelo duramente.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente? - dijo mirando a los demás que salieron huyendo arrastrando al tipejo.

- ¡¡Guau!! Eso ha sido sorprendente - le comentó Pilika acercándose - me gustaría aprender a defenderme.

- Se llama Kung Fu, es una técnica que me enseñaron, defensa personal - dijo ella recogiendo de un costado unas bolsas que contenían víveres. 

- te ayudo... - dijo la ainu amablemente levantando las bolsas - ¿porqué te atacaban?

- no lo sé. Pero así son todos los sujetos que buscan "algo" de ti - respondió mirándola directo a los ojos- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Pilika. ¿y tú?

- Kilia. - le respondió la joven - ¿y ellos?

El resto había permanecido apartado de la conversación, no por nada en especial, sino porque aún estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez en que la chica se había encargado de los sujetos.

- Ellos son Anna, Yoh, Horo Horo, mi hermano y Ren - les presento - su nombre es Kilia.

- Mucho gusto - dijo como en un susurro. - ¿Son viajeros no es así?

- Sí, estamos de pasada por el pueblo. - contestó Yoh con una sonrisa - ¿vives hace mucho aquí?

- No, yo también estoy de pasada, pero tengo una casita cerca de la salida del pueblo que yo misma construí hace tiempo... - les comentó - ¿Tienen donde hospedarse?

- No, lamentablemente no tenemos dinero - dijo de mala gana Anna mirando a sus amigos.

- pueden quedarse en mi casa, pero tendrán que dormir en la sala, si no es molestia claro.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! - exclamó Pilika- estaremos muy agradecidos contigo por dejarnos quedar en tu casa.

Kilia sonrió y la peliazulada le devolvió la sonrisa, Ren se sintió algo desencajado, ¿Porqué él no podías ser tan sociable como ella era? Eso le llegó a molestar de repente. 

La casa de la muchacha era verdaderamente linda, una obra de arte, bien decordada, pintada y amueblada, aunque se preguntaron cómo había hecho ella todo eso, no habrieron la boca, incluso Horo Horo se quedó callado. Ella les comentó también del festival causando leves ronrojos una vez más pero también tenían decidido asistir. 

- Bonita casa - le comentó Pilika pasándole unas especias para la comida - De verdad me gustaría aprender Kung Fu, ¿Así me dijiste que se llamaba? 

- Sip, estaré encantada de enseñarte, ¿TE parece bien temprano por la mañana, a las 5:30?

- Sí, claro, ¡¡¡Que bien!! - realmente no le importó levantarse temprano, ella sólo quería aprender a ser fuerte para así... para así gustarle más a Ren, pensaba que si él veía que ella era una chica valiente, temeraria y sin flaquezas se enamoraría de ella. - _"baka... mira lo que piensas... pero haré todo lo posible para que él se fije en mí así"_ - pensó.

La noche se cayó sobre ellos, la sala ya había sido acomodada con las cosas de los chicos, y habían tendido frazadas en el suelo para dormir. Pilika se quitó uno de los cabellos celestes del rostro, la brisa acariciaba con levedad sus mejillas y la luna extendía sus brazos para iluminar su mirada. Las estrellas le hacían compañía en la noche, de repente sintió unos pasos y volteó para encontrar otra mirada, otro corazón que latía a la par del suyo, un sonido que se volvía música en la noche.

- Ren... - susurró. 

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó acercándose a ella, sentándose bajo el árbol donde ella estaba recostada- ¿No tienes frío?

- Ahora no - le contestó brindándole un poquito de su calor - Ren...

- ¿Si?

- Yo...

- ¿Qué?

Ella le miró directo a los ojos, no se atrevía.

- Nada - bajo la vista, pero de repente sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban recostándola con suavidad en su pecho, podía sentir el corazón del joven latir y como se confundía con el suyo propio. 

Ninguno dijo nada, y se dejaron envolver por el silencio de la noche.

Fin del capítulo

Snif... que kawaii!! Je, je ejem... creo que no debería decirlo yo, pero me gustó como quedó así que lo digo, ji, ji, Bueno... paso rapidito a los reviews que me han dejado:

****

Anna15: gracias, me alegro que te gustara, la verdad las parejas me conforman mucho, ji, ji, no me gusta tanto el yaoi como a algunos, y aunque no tengo nada contra él yo prefiero que sea así. Ojalá sigas aún el fic.

****

Lore-anime: ^-^ arigato gozaimasu por el review, sinceramente me alegro que te guste y que te parezca bueno, yo pensé que había quedado mal, ojalá el cap. te guste también.

****

Kilia: je, je, ¡Hola! Como verás... te puse en el cap. has salido a escena, pero no como quiere, quizás no así. Demo... ¿te gustaría ser la rival de Pilika? Aunque ella aún no lo vé... y te quiere como una futura amiga, pronto te demostrarás interesada en Ren. ¿te parece bien? Espero un review tuyo. Eso es un adelanto para todos. Y porfiss... no me mandes una bomba.

****

Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura: HOLA ONEECHAN!!!!!! Ya vas a ver la acción y el romance, sin duda, yo también tengo mucho que contarte así que pronto te estoy mandando un e-mail para que te enteres de todas las cosas que me andan pasando, ando media baja de inspiración y de ánimos, luego te cuento, haber si nos ponemos de acuerdo y charlamos por MSN. Eso sí... que te siga gustando mi fic, PilikaXRen por siempre, je, je. Oye, ¿te gustaría participar en el fic? ¿Ser parte del grupo? Es que tengo una idea genial... y me gustaría formar un grupito, luego dime. 

Con esto digo... están abiertas las bases para participar en el fic, sólo aceptaré cinco personas más mi oneechan Maru, así que ustedes dicen.

****

Ei-chan: gracias por el review, espero que te guste este cap.

****

Sailor Luisa: Gracias por tus comentarios, aunque este no es mi primer fic sino mi primer fic de Shaman King, en realidad... debe ser el fic número... más de 20, je, je.

****

c-erika: ya sabía que eras fanática de esas parejas, porque leí un fic tuyo: Un nuevo torneo. Je, je siento no haberte dejado review, pero prometo hacerlo pronto, ji,ji. Realmente me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y también ojalá el cap.

****

love_len: un poquito más de Ren y Pilika en este cap.¿te gustó? Bueno, en fin, ellos dos no se ponen de acuerdo aún, es decir... no hay nada entre ellos, ojalá pronto sí, no?

Sayonara minna-san!!!!!

Sumire-chan

Miko no ai

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de

****


	3. Capitulo 3

NOTA: Acá está el fic, dedicado especialmente a mi oneechan Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura y a c-erika. J 

Frío y Calor

Capítulo 3: "Tercer día" 

- AH!!!! - bostezó Pilika mirando directamente hacia el sol para terminar de despertar, eran las 4:30 el sueño la había abandonado temprano después de todo así que se había levantado a comenzar a calentar. Esperaba ansiosa su entrenamiento con Kilia. - ¿Qué haré?

Una figura conocida salió a la puerta donde ella estaba, Ren la miró directo a los ojos azulados y ella encontró en su mirada algo más que la típica frialdad.

- ¿Qué haces acá afuera? - preguntó él.

- Espero a Kilia, me va a enseñar a pelear - le respondió acomodándose los pantalones anchos que llevaba puestos de colores azulados y celestes claros y una remera muy corta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pero si a la indagación de color rojo intenso - ¿tú? ¿no tienes sueño?

- Sentí pasos en los pasillos, pensé que podría haber alguien - le contestó recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

- AH! Perdón por despertarse.

- no te preocupes, pero ví a Kilia quedarse hasta muy tarde despierta, ¿crees que se levante?

Ella entristeció la mirada dubitativamente.

- no, realmente no lo creo, quizás ella no despierte. ¡mou! 

- Si quieres... - habló con voz tímida- si quieres yo puedo enseñarte.

- ¿Artes marciales?

- Sí, claro.

- ¡¡¡gracias!!! - se lanzó a sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se separó bruscamente sonrojada.

Kilia iba pasando con una toalla sobre su cabello cuando sintió las voces que provenían del jardín y decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba, se asomó lentamente por la rendija de la puerta que conducía al exterior y vió a Pilika trotando por los alrededores mientras Ren le seguía por detrás, dándole ánimos para que continuara. Sonrió con ternura y se alejó por las sombras de la casa.

- ¡¡¡Vamos!!! Ahora... un conteo... 5 flexiones, haz lo que puedas pero debes esforzarte - le dijo Ren tratando de normalizar su respiración sin dejar de correr- ¡¡UNO!!

La joven ainu de cabellos azulados estaba haciendo todo lo posible, mas lo hacía bien, Ren parecía ser muy extricto. 

El calentamiento para comenzar a entrenar terminó con varias series de abdominales y Ren le explicó a Pilika las posiciones básicas para así dar paso a las patadas y golpes que ella estaba entusiasmada por dar. Cuando ella les entendió bien siguieron con la primera de las patadas que él le iba a enseñar.

- Bien, estiras tu pie hacia el frente y golpeas así - le explicó Ren mostrándole la técnica- es sencilla porque es básica pero no por ello menos efectiva.

Pilika intentó darla haciendo intentos supremos de mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡Muy bien hecho Pilika! - le felicitó Ren por detrás- bien, haremos dos series de veinte con cada pierna. ¿te parece mucho?

- no, está bien - dijo ella manteniendo firme su guardia, cubriendo, como el le había dicho, sus pechos pero también su rostro.

En realidad, lo que ella deseaba en lo profundo de su alma era, no sólo hacerlo bien para él, sino que él la mirara como algo más que una niña débil y mimada, la sobreprotegida por su hermano. Odiaba ello, odiaba que él le protegiera. De pronto, envuelta en esos pensamientos, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se quejó levemente pero sin decir más volvió a estar de pie, firme. Ren la miró, había algo raro en ella, mas la veía tan decidida que no interrumpió su concentración.

Llegada la hora del desayuno y el momento en que los demás se levantarían cesó el entrenamiento y entraron a preparar la comida. Pilika se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina, con el previo permiso de Kilia. Ellas se habían llevado muy bien.

- te ví practicando con Tao... - le comentó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonreía dulcemente al ver a la ainu sonrojada completamente.

- Eh... sí, él se ofreció... - dijo casi tartamudeando.

- ¿te gusta no es así? - le preguntó inquisitivamente acercándose hacia donde ella cortaba verduras.

- ¿¿Quién?? - dijo una voz en la entrada de la cocina.

- Este... ¡¡Oniisan!! ¿Cómo has amanecido?- le dijo intentando cambiar de tema, pero el ainu, por una vez, parecía inteligente y no iba a dejar que su hermanita menor le cautivara.

- te hice una pregunta, Pilika. ¿Quién te gusta?

- Un niño... eso... me gusta un chico - comentó ella sonrojada bajando el rostro- pero tu no le conoces, así que no debes preocuparte por ello. Sal! ¡Vete que Kilia y yo estamos cocinando! 

Al ainu le costó creer lo que ella le decía, le parecía demasiado extraño el comportamiento de su hermana, igual, salió de la habitación.

- uff... ese Horo - suspiró ella- sí, me gusta.

- lo sabía, ja, ja - rió. 

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- ¿¿Estás bien Annita?? - preguntó Yoh entrando sorpresivamente al cuarto de baño, rápidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta tras sí, la había visto. - Kami... va a matarme.

Por una vez entró en razón, ella le mataría por haberla visto desnuda mientras se vestía.

- ¡¡Pero es que tardaba demasiado!! - dijo entrando en el comedor.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Horo Horo mirándole.

- Nada, Annita, va a matarme - sonrió- nada nuevo...

- Es cierto - afirmó el ainu- mi hermana está rara.

- ¿por? - preguntaron sus amigos en unísono.

- Ha dicho a Kilia que está enamorada... de un chico.

- ¿Si? - preguntó Yoh mirando de reojo a Ren, mas este no lo notó.

Entonces, Anna entró en el cuarto levemente sonrosada, se veía muy bella así y fue lo primero que le pasó por la mente a Asakura, ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que la amaba. Ella, sin decir absolutamente nada, tomó a Yoh del cuello de la ropa y lo arrastró con ella, pasando por delante de Tamao que entraba también al comedor.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora? - preguntó sentándose junto a Horo Horo.

- ¡Vaya a saber! - dijo él sonriendo- sólo dijo que Anna iba a matarle.

- Eso no es nada nuevo - susurró la pelirrosada- este... ¿¿Iremos al festival esta noche??

- ¡¡¡Claro que iremos!! - gritó Pilika entusiasmada entrando con el desayuno- pero luego de comer, tú, Kilia, Anna y yo iremos de compras para vernos bien bonitas esta noche. A ver si tú, Kilia y yo conseguimos novio, ja, ja.

Ella rió animada y sus dos amigas le siguieron mientras que los chicos se miraban entre preocupados y celosos, sí... estaban muy celosos, especialmente uno de ellos.

- ¿puedo invitar a unos amigos? Si, quieren claro... 

El pensamiento que cruzó la mente de los sujetos fue ¡¡¡NO!!!! pero las chicas ya se les habían adelantado con un sonoro sí y sin vuelta atrás.

- Entonces... ¡¡NOS VAMOS!! - dijo Pilika desde la entrada de la casa- nos vemos esta noche a las 8 en la heladería "Usagi" ¿Sip?

Ellos asintieron sin ánimos, sólo Yoh que sonreía de forma encantadora.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - le preguntó horo cuando ellas ya no se veían.

- Anna me ama!!! Ji, ji, ji, ji - rió.

El recuerdo apareció clarísimo en su mente y una sonrisa no dejó de iluminar su rostro más grande aún, los otros le miraron atentos cuando él comenzó a contar.

*.*.*. Inicio del Flashback.*.*.*

Anna le había llevado arrastrando hacia la habitación de Kilia, donde ella, después de ducharse, se había estado cambiando, le tiró sobre la cama y..

Fin del capítulo

Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, no iba a darles con el gusto de contarles todo de una, je, je pero prepárense para el próximo cap. se viene el encuentro Yoh/Anna y un festival bastante interesante. Antes de irme, como siempre, contesto sus y mis adorados reviews:

****

Maru Kazegami N. De Taokura: HOLA ONEECHAN!!!! Bueno, ya sabes que espero tu e-mail, sólo dejalo, sabes mi dirección, je, je, en serio... lo estaré esperando con mucho gusto y me alegro muchísimo que te pueda servir en algo, en levantarte el ánimo. Espero que te desligues rapidísimo con los malditos exámenes, a propósito.... yo también tendría que ir a estudiar economía, ju, ju, ju. No tengo ganas T_________T En fin, espero tus próximos reviews!!!!!!!!! No te olvides que te quiero mucho y que espero verte pronto en el MSN. Y con respecto a tu participación... sólo espera un cachitito y ya te verás, je, je, je. 

****

Lore-anime: lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está ya vez... ahora también quedó en algo importante, ojalá no te deje de gustar. Si te gustaría participar... ya sabes... están abiertas las bases, jo, jo, sólo me dices tus datos y eso. Apúrate, ya que quedan cinco vacantes, jo, jo.

****

Aome: Gracias, y sí le continúo por todos esos reviews tan lindos que me dejan, son un tesoro, jo, jo. Lamento también la tardanza y ojalá te guste el fic como va, si quieres participar... sólo me lo dices.

****

Emi Tachibana: bueno amiga, para serte sincera me ha gustado muchísimo tu reviews y todas las cosas que has dicho en él, también he leído anteriores, que has dejado con tu otro nombre, y me has levantado el ánimo tantísimas veces, como en mi otro fic "En la lluvia" de Gundam Wing, en serio... gracias por siempre dejar review. Y te digo... que las escenas, según cómo lo veo yo, las describo así porque son como yo me siento o sentiría en ese momento, me pongo en el lugar de los personajes y decribo mis propios sentimientos. Es decir, como ya he dicho varias veces, todo lo que escribo sale directo de mi corazón y si lo haces así ¡¡Por supuesto que puedes!! No digas que no puedes o sino, no lo lograrás, mientras creas todo se puede lograr, lo sé por propia experiencia. ¡¡Avísame cuando hagas un fic!! O si ya hiciste, tengo deseos de ver cómo escribes, amiga. Cuenta conmigo para todo, chi?

Ahora si... ME VOY!!!!

JA NE!!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	4. Capitulo 4

NOTA: Acá está el fic, dedicado especialmente a mi oneechan Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura y a c-erika. J 

Frío y Calor

Capítulo 4: " Cuarto día"

... y se paró frente a él, con las manos en su cintura y una mirada lujuriosa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Yoh intentando hacerse el inocente sin que lo lograra- Annita...

- crees... - ella susurró- ¿Crees que soy bonita?

- o__o ¿uh?

La mente de Asakura quedó en Shock, ¿Anna preguntando si era bonita? Ella le miraba de una forma que jamás había notado en ella, entre niña y mujer, una combinación exitante y encantadora que le hizo perder el control por un momento. Se levantó de la cama y la abrazó.

- no, bonita no - le susurró al oído- hermosa... una diosa...

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando largo tiempo hasta que la distancia que les separaba les unió en un delicado beso, sin frialdad, mucha calidez irradiaba esa caricia que ambos deseaban hacía tiempo. Yoh recostó sus manos en la cintura de ella y Anna rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho mientras profundizaba el beso. 

*.*.*. Fin del Flashback.*.*.*

- todo por verle mientras se cambiaba - reflexionó Horo Horo con una mano en su mentón- felicitaciones.

- gracias, ji, ji, ji - de verdad el shaman estaba de muy buen humor.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó mirando la lejanía del pueblito.

- no sé, todavía tenemos muuuucho tiempo hasta las ocho cuando nos encontramos con las chicas - comentó Ren mirándolos de reojo y entrando nuevamente a la casa. Se sentía bastante decepcionado con lo que el ainu había dicho de su hermana, se sentía raramente desplazado- _"¿Porqué?"_ - se preguntó mentalmente.

Entraron en la casa siguiendo al chino, y se recostaron sobre el sillón el sala de estar mientras Yoh prendía el pequeño televisor a control remoto. [¿De donde saca ella todas esas cosas? O_o' no lo pregunten...]

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Estoy aburrido!!!!!!!! - se quejó Horo tirándose cómodamente en el sofá.

- Sí, yo también...- le siguió la corriente Yoh- ¿Y si jugamos a algo?

- -___- - le miraron sus dos amigos.

- bueno, tampoco se pongan así... además... no hay nada que hacer.

- Tus ideas son siempre muy aburridas, hermanito - dijo una voz a sus espaldas y sobre un mueble estaba sentado Hao, con su largo cabello castaño cayéndole sobre uno de sus hombros, sonreía tan sensual como siempre- ¿Porqué me miran así?

- ¿Qué haces tú acá? - le preguntó Yoh poniéndose de pie.

- Yo también estaba aburrido, pero veo que no esán en una situación mucho mejor que la mía...

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó Ren.

Un silencio invadió la sala hasta que la risa maliciosa del shaman lo cortó abruptamente.

- Nada... jajajajajajaja

- ¬____________¬'''' - le miraron los demás.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Pilika prácticamente se pegó contra la vitrina donde se exibía hermosamente la ropa, estaba encantada con lo que veía así que velozmente dejó al resto fuera y entró a la casa de ropa. 

- voy a acompañarla - dijo Tamao entrando también. Cuando entró la vió frente al espejo mientras se sostenía los cabellos en forma de un peinado extraño. 

- mmm... ¿Qué te parece?

- O______o

- Oye, Tamao... ¿Qué pasa? 

- este... te ves... extraña...

- jajajajaja, yo siempre uso esta ropa, amiga... - se iró viéndose nuevamente al espejo- ven... quiero que te midas algo.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- Tardan mucho,¿no crees? - dijo Kilia impaciente - ¿Quiéres que entremos?

- tengo una idea mejor, vamos a la tienda de enfrente, ví una ropa que quiero medirme.

- Bueno, vamos - aceptó la muchacha acompañándola hacia la inmensa tienda.

Apenas que entraron Anna parecía tener todo preparado, porque pasó rápido al probador. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a salir. 

- te ves muy bien... - dijo Kilia.

- ¿lo crees? - preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

- ¡¡Claro!! - exclamó con una sonrisa- ahora es mi turno, jajajajajaja.

Anna sonrió.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- Z z Z z mmm....

- miamiamiamiamiamiamiamiamiamiamiamiamiam...

- Annita... Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z...

- AH!!!!!!!! ¡Que sueño! - exclamó Horo despertando de su sueño- oigan!!!!!! ¡¡Despierten!! Son las 7:10!! Tenemos que prepararnos para las chicas!!

- ¡¡¡¡AH!!!!!!!

Era cierto, los chicos estaban nerviosos, pronto comenzaron a correr, volver, salir y entrar a las habitaciones, sus chicas les esperarían directamente en aquella heladería y se cambiarían, según lo que Kilia había dicho, en casa de uno amigo de ella. Debían estar con esos sujetos. ¡Qué rabia les daba! Menos a Yoh que sabía que Anna era su prometida, su mujer, su Itako. 

Pensó en ella todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando a los demás en la puerta de la casa, llevaba unos pantalones de guerrilla anchos con bolsillos a ambos lados, una remera negra ajustada sin mangas, aparentemente cortadas y sus audifonos, no podría despegarse tan fácil de ellos. Sus cabellos como de costumbre alborotados y mirando hacia la calle agetreada por el festival. La gente iba y venía. 

Ren le miró al salir de uno de los cuartos, llevaba una camisa blanca ceñida con los primeros botones desprendidos, y unos pantalones negros de jean ceñidos también. Se veía muy bien, incluso había dejado su arma en el cuarto con las demás, había algo extraño en él y Asakura no iba a quedarse con la duda.

- ¿te pasa algo Ren? - le preguntó sin quitar la vista de la calle.

- No, nada... ¿Porqué?

- por nada, jijijijijijijijijiji.

- ¬¬'

Horo fue el siguiente en salir, tenía puestos unos pantalones anchos azules y una camisa roja abierta de modo que debajo de ella llevaba una camiseta, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que a todos les soprendió. No era que el ainu sonriera, sino que llevara esa expresión en el rostro.

El siguiente en salir fue Hao a quien miraron como si los ojos se le salieran del cuerpo. Tenía un pantalón de jean claro con grabados en chino que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y un polo con cuello de tortuga de color verde con mangas anchas, si que tenía estilo el shaman. Sus ojos... ¿Estaban pintados? Sí, tenía un poco de lapiz para ojos color negro y sus labios brillaban sensualmente.

- ¿Así piensas salir? - le preguntó Yoh raramente avergonzado de ser su hermano.

- Sí ¿Qué?

- o_____o'' nada....

Y sin decir más salieron al encuentro de sus chicas. 

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- ¿Crees que Horo se fije en mi? - preguntó Tamao a la hermana de su amado, ella le había confiado sus sentimientos a la ainu y esta le había dado tantos ánimos que ya ni para ella alcanzaban. 

- ¡¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!! - exclamó mientras miraba su reflejo en la vidriera, sonrió y miró nuevamente en la dirección por donde llegarían los chicos. Los dos grupos: los amigos de Kilia y sus amigos.

- Espero que mis chicos no se demoren - comentó Kilia recargándose en la vitrina.

- Sí, y tampoco Yoh, tengo ganas de verle... - susurró Anna. Aunque le costaba, intentaba poder expresar cada vez más sus sentimientos, decir que de verdad sentía amor, amistad y todas esas cosas que la demás gente sí podía contar.- ojalá no tarden...

Cuatro figuras se acercaron hacia ellas y pensaron que serían los amigos de Kilia porque ellos eran sólo 3 pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar entre el grupo a Hao.

- ¿¿¿Qué haces tu aquí??? - le preguntó Anna agarrando inmediatamente a Yoh del brazo.

- estaba aburrido y quería pasar un poco de tiempo con mi hermano - comentó él de forma normal. Anna le miró desconfiada, ¿Desde cuándo él quería tanto a su gemelo? Mejor decidió no responder.

- ¡¡Kilia!! - le llamaron desde dentro de la tienda. Y ella entró corriendo.

Hao se le quedó mirando, y pronto comenzó a sentir algo raro que le oprimía el pecho y latía con fuerza. ¿Su corazón? ¿Le podían suceder esas cosas a él? Se desesperó al escuchar la música que provenía de él, que intentaba saltar de su pecho y correr a los brazos de esa chica. La vió por la vitrina atender el teléfono, se veía hermosa. Llevaba unos pantalones color lavanda ajustados con pata de elefante y una remera de hilo con cuello de tortuga al igual que la suya de un celeste muy claro. Sus ojos eran de un matiz azulado profundo y su cabello era castaño claro bastante bello, corto que rozaba sus hombros y se movía con la brisa del viento. Él se quedó viéndola.

- te ves hermosa Annita - comentó Yoh sosteniendo entre sus manos la de su Itako. Anna usaba una pollera larga negra hasta los pies con dos tajos a ambos costados y unas sandalias negras brillantes. Tenía una camisa roja sin espalda mantenida a su cuerpo por tiras en el estómago que dejaba ver partes de piel. Sus ojos brillaban rosadamente y sus labios también.

- tu también te ves bien, Yoh, estás muy guapo - le sonrió, sólo para él.

Horo miró a Tamao de arriba abajo, esta se movía inquieta sin salir del lado de la ainu de cabello azulado, vestía unos pantalones de jean ceñidos azulados y sobre ellos una pollera del mismos matiz, y por arriba una camisa verde clara bastante corta que dejaba ver su ombligo. Se veía hermosa lo que ocasionó el incesante latido de su corazón, la irregularidad de su respiración.

- H-hola Tamao.. - susurró él.

- eh... Hoal... este.. Hola Koto... quiero decir Horo, jeje - dijo pesadamente- _"baka..."_

- "oh dios!!! ¿Qué estos dos no pueden ser más bakas? ¡¿Les ayudaré?!" - pensó Pilika mirándoles de reojo, y a su vez sintiendo la sangre subir a su rostro- _"Kami... Que bien se ve"_

Ren tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima. Ella tenía puesto un top rojo que rodeaba sus pechos únicamente y dejaba ver su liso vientre al descubierto y la forma de sus curvas, sin duda su hermano no había quitado los ojos de Tamao o seguramente le habría comenzado a gritar. Abajo, llevaba una minifalda negra mucho más arriba de sus rodillas y unas botas del mismo matiz del top. 

El chino se le acercó, humedeciendo sus labios, tenía que lograr decir un cumplido, esa noche deseaba contarle... sus sentimientos y probar definitivamente lo que era decir palabras salidas directamente de su corazón. Era algo nuevo, vió brillar los ojos de la ainu, no por el maquillaje rosado que llevaba puesto sino por la intensidad en la que su respiración se movía, estaban tan cerca... tan cerca...

Fin del capítulo

Jojojojojojojojojojojo, nuevamente soy malvada, es que en todos los reviews me lo han dicho, así que... aceptaré mi papel, jijiji. Eso es todo por hoy, prometo actualizar más veloz.

Ahora chi... los reviews:

****

c-erika: dômo arigatou, jejejeje, yo también tengo muchas pruebas y exposiciones, tareas y demás. Contando el hecho que tengo muchos fics, jojojo, y se me hace un lío bárbaro subir los caps en cada uno correctamente. Algunos saben a qué me refiero ¬___¬ ^-^ Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios nuevamente, ojalá te haya gustado el cap. y dime... ¿Quieres unirte al grupo? Puedes decidir... entre causar líos o no muahahahahahaha!!! Sólo espera que marchen de pueblo, así que deben decir ahora... sólo quedan 4 vacantes. En realidad eran seis, pero dos ya han sido ocupadas, jijijijiji. 

****

Anna15: bueno, aquí lo continué, y te prometo... como disculpa a mi tardanza y a mi maldad, una linda escena Yoh/Anna para el próximo cap. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

****

Jos D: como verás... sólo ha aparecido Hao, no tengo mucha afinidad con sus chicas, jajajaja, es que no he visto mucho la serie porque me han sacado el tv ;_________; así que lo he puesto a él. ¿Te parece? Bueno, ojalá te guste el fic así como va.

****

Kilia: HOLA!!! ¿Qué onda con Hao? Jajajajaja, espero que te agrade como pareja, sino... me dices. ¿Acaso no estaba re sexy en este cap.? jijijiji, me encantó. ^o^ es muy lindo!!!!! Creo que todas ya lo saben. Bueno, no te olvides de dejarme review y lamento mucho la demora.

****

Marion_Asakura: otra que me dice mala, jajajaja, es que lo soy y otra vez he dejado en suspenso, pero bueno!!!! Espero que te guste como va yendo y lo que pasó con Yoh y Anna, no estaba muy segura, mas... habrá otras escenas entre ellos dos, de eso no te preocupes. 

****

Anna la sacerdotiza: ¿y? ¿Qué te parecido lo que ha pasado entre esos dos? Bueno, están en eso... quizás se casen pronto, jojojojo, o no sé... depende quién quiera... si hay muchos que desean una boda en el fic la haré con gusto, sino... pues bien!!! No la haré y dejaré que continúen de prometidos. 

****

Lore-anime: amiga, tu lugarcito ya está listo, nomás déjame en un review tus datos para poder describirte con facilidad, ta' claro? En cuando al cap. me alegro que te haya gustado, ojalá este también. Soy feliz ya con tantos reviews ^_______^ No te olvides de dejarme tus comentarios... ¡¡me hacen muy feliz!!

****

Emi Tachibana: bueno, on-na-tomodachi, pronto leeré tu fic de Gundam Wing que como leí en un review de otro fic ya has publicado. Me alegro que te guste mi historia, la verdad nunca pensé que yo pudiera escribir bien, en realidad no sé si es cierto, pero hay momentos en que la inspiración me pega de golpe y tengo que buscar un papel para escribir todo. ^.^ más aún cuando duermo... xD tengo sueños con mis fics, jojojojo. ^o^.

Esos son todos los reviews de mi cap. pero antes quiero hacer un "llamado": **¡¡¡¡¡¡Maru-chan!!!!!! **_¡¡¡YUJU!!!!!!!! ¿Dónde estas Oneechan? ¡¡¡¡¡no te olvides de mi onegai y aparece prontito!!!!!! Ah sí, también déjame el e-mail, hace tiempo que me lo prometes ;_; y no recibo noticias de ti. Yo sé que cuento contigo pero ya es hora de que vayas apareciendo. ¿o no??? ^.^ ¡¡¡¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!!_

Bueno, eso es para mi oneechan Maru Kazegami N. De Taokura, que espero que aparezca pronto por estos lares.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

**__**

"La inspiración es la ocasión del genio"


	5. Capitulo 5

NIHAO!!!!!!!! Sumire-chan vuelve al ataque, jajaja, soy malvada. Al fin he podido continuar el fic, ya era hora, ne? Bueno, quiero decirles que Shaman King no me pertenece, ni lo hará nunca. 

Frío y Calor

Capítulo 5: _"Quinto día"_

Ren sintió que su corazón se le paralizaba, pero recordó que ella no estaba interesada en él, que las cosas entre ambos eran frías y la sonrisa débil que había intentado mantener en su rostro se disolvió. Miró de reojo la calle transitada.

- hola, Pilika – le saludó sin darle importancia.

- ah! Hola... 

Ella observó con demasiado y estúpido entusiasmo su figura en el espejo, como si eso fuese más importante que el dolor que le quemaba en el pecho o la tarde que había pasado eligiendo ropa para verse bonita para él. Ahora se sentía una tarada e ilusa. ¡¡Él no la quería!! No le había mencionado nada de cómo se veía, por supuesto ella, aunque lo veía hermoso y muy sexy no diría nada. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Kilia salió de la tienda bastante desilusionada.

- mis amigos no podrán venir – anunció – pero mejor vayamos a dar unas vueltas, no vale la pena pensar en ello, jajaja.

- ¿vamos a ver unas tiendas? – preguntó el menor de los Asakura.

- ¡¡Vamos!! – dijo el resto, incluso Hao.

El festival era muy interesante, todos parecían entusiasmados por la cantidad de cosas que había, los mercaderes les ofrecían sus productos, desde bellos anillos de compromiso hasta ropa occidental.

- oh que bonito... – susurró Pilika frente a una medalla, era muy hermosa. Se trataba de un corazón de oro con un rubí en el centro muy delicado con la misma forma mucho más pequeña. 

Ren se acercó a ver también.

- ¿te gusta? – le preguntó.

- Sí, es muy lindo – le contestó sin darle importancia a su presencia junto a ella – me parece una preciosura, la señora de la tienda me dijo que tiene que llevar algun tipo de grabado en la parte trasera y que ella los hace con mucho placer. Pero no tengo dinero... uf... no vale la pena.

La ainu sonrió y fue corriendo a donde los demás esperaban. Aunque era un excursión muy divertida y les encantaba ver la variedad de cosas, el humor fue decayendo. Hasta que Kilia se sentó en el borde de la vereda.

- me aburro – comentó - ¿Qué tal si vamos a un centro nocturno?

- ¿nani? – dijeron todos.

- ¡oh vamos! Ya es hora de que modernicen sus actividades, ¿Si? 

- a mí me parece una excelente idea – dijo Pilika sonriendo ampliamente. Ella adoraba bailar, y seguramente la pasaría muy bien – Así como estamos vestidos, podemos ir ya. ¿vamos?

- ¿Dónde está Ren? – preguntó Yoh mirando a su alrededor.

Fue en eso que llegó corriendo el chino con una sonrisa esculpida en su rostro, lo habían dejado tiendas más allá y se les unía bastante agitado pero muy feliz. 

Finalmente decidieron ir al centro nocturno al que Kilia les invitaba, era un lugar imprecionantemente grande, con un anuncio "NARAKU", buen nombre para un sitio como ese pensaron todos inmediatamente después de ingresar. La pista estaba atestada de gente, algunos también ocupaban la barra y otros estaban sentados en un rincón alejado donde se ubicaban una larga hilera de sillones.

- ¡vaya! – exclamó Tamao al ver a todas esas parejas besándose de una manera poco "tímida". Su rostro enrojeció un poco y volvió la vista a la pista. La música era fuerte y bastante movida, recorría por su cuerpo esa sensación agradable de moverse. 

Un muchacho se acercó a ella, sonreía y era muy guapo, los mechones de cabello castaño caían sobre su frente y sus ojos esmeraldas le miraban intesamente.

- hola, ¿bailas? – le preguntó tomando sus manos entre las suyas, ella le miró dulcemente con sus ojos rojizos. 

- claro – le sonrió y se dejó guiar hasta la pista.

Por primera vez, la joven se dejaba ser, había olvidado su timidez en la entrada del lugar luego de ver a las parejas siendo libres y haciendo lo que sentía en ese momento. Por una vez, ella podía ser igual, sin preocuparle lo que los demás pensaran. Se movió al ritmo de la música pegada al cuerpo del muchacho, él bailaba bastante bien y parecía guiarla un poco con los movimientos.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Horo no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Esa era su inocente Tamao? Se tulló los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones cercanos a donde ellos se habían detenido. No podía creerlo, su corazón se detuvo, y la angustía se hizo un dolor agudo en la garganta y en su pecho. Ese muchacho tomaba a su Tamao de la cintura y ambos se movían de manera... ugh... no podía verlo.

Volteó la vista de la pista. Yoh y Anna conversaban alegremente, por supuesto que en ella apenas si se notaba la alegría, pero parecían contentos de estar allí porque ciertamente eran momentos de una extraña intimidad para ellos. 

- Yoh, ¿Porqué invitaste a Hao a estar con nosotros? – le preguntó Anna sentándose en un sillón. Él hizo lo mismo.

- es que... Annita es mi hermanito, jijijiji. Pese a todo lo que hizo – le explicó sin dejar pasar la risita de felicidad - ¡¿Esa es Tamao?!

- ¿uh? – volteó a ver el lugar que el shaman le señalaba, sus ojos se dilataron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – sí, veo que la está pasando bastante bien.

- sí, jijijijijijijijiji.

- ¿Yoh?

- ^___^ ¿Sí, Annita? – le miró con cariño.

- ¬¬** ya no te rías así...

- ^____^ ok, Annita, jijijiji.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- ¿eres de aquí? – indagó un muchacho de ojos cafés y cabellos entre rubios y castaños, tenía una de sus manos deteniendo el paso de la ainu de cabellos azulados al baño y la miraba intensamente. Sus bocas peligrosamente cerca y su aliento fuerte pegando en su rostro. Estaba ligeramente ebrio.

- no, en realidad no – le contestó ella con una sonrisa falsa, odiaba ese tipo de sujetos. Pero no quería sonar grosera ni que él se enfureciera con ella, pues no sabía la reacción que podía tener. Maldijo su propia suerte, había aprovechado que su hermano estaba deprimido por la alocada Tamao y que Ren Tao había ido en busca de unas bebidas para escabullirse solitariamente al baño, y ahora, ese sujeto... – soy del norte...

- ¿de verdad?

- Hai – volvió a sonreírle fingidamente.

- ¿Y como te llamas?

- Pilika, ¿usted?

- Toru, pero no me trates de usted porque no tenemos mucha diferencia de edad, ¿o sí? – esta vez fue el turno del muchacho sonreír – yo tengo 18, ¿tu?

- uh... 15. 

- no hay tanta diferencia.

De pronto, el deseo de alejarse de la joven ainu se desvaneció, el muchacho era simpático y no le desagradaba tanto. Su aspecto no parecía al de un ebrio y tampoco parecía estarlo. Divisó a su hermano suspirando pesadamente tirado en un sillón.

- ¿tu novio? – le susurró una voz al oído, Toru estaba extremadamente serca.

- ¡¡oh no!! – exclamó inmediatamente – es mi hermano, jaja.

- no creo que venga a protegerte, ¿o sí?

- no, en realidad.. yo le tendría que proteger a él – ella sonrió y ambos rieron.

- eres linda Pilika – volvió a susurrar el chico.

- uh... gracias...

- es la más pura verdad que he dicho en mi vida, me parecés muy linda. ¿quiere bailar?

- bueno, está bien.

Él le tomó la mano suavemente y la condució hasta la pista de baile. Ciertamente esa no era una noche para Pilika, en ese momento fue que el chino llegó a los sillones con varias bebidas para sus amigos, estos las agradecieron pero inmediatamente notó la ausencia de la ainu del norte.

- ¿dónde está tu hermana? – le preguntó a Horo que seguía suspirando.

- ¿eh? ¡¿Pilika?! - miró hacia todos lados y luego hacia la pista.

Podía divisar la perfecta figura de su Tamao moviéndose encantadoramente aún con el mismo muchacho, y a Hao bailando con Kilia. ¿Y esos dos? Se preguntó inmediatamente, sabía que él la había conducido apenas que entraron a moverse junto a él al son de la música pero pensaba que ella le rechazaría en el acto, no fue así. 

Ren tragó saliva, podía ver el hermoso y espectacular color azulado del cabello de Pilika en la pista, esta bailaba... ¡¡Oh dios que bien lo hacía!! Pero no le molestaba que estuviese bailando sino que su compañía fuese ese muchacho. Lo miró de mala gana. Horo rápidamente le siguió la mirada hacia donde... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Su Hermana!!!!! 

Apretó bien fuerte sus puños y su rostro se estremeció en furia, ¡no podía creerlo! Sus pasos sonoros se acercaron a la pareja mientras Ren se mantenía en su puesto. Si pasaba lo que él creía no quería estar cerca del ainu.

- ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! – le preguntó a la peliazulada.

- bailo – le contestó ella secamente sin soltar a Toru. - ¿doushite ka?

- ¡¡¿Estás loca?!! ¡¿De esta forma?! ¡¿Y con este sujeto?! 

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – esta vez si se detuvo posando sus manos en su cintura y mirándole enfadada, sus ojos azulados brillaban intensamente.

Horo tragó saliva varias veces, kami... ella le mataría luego. Sí, le haría entrenar tan arduamente hasta que desfalleciera bajo el sol. Eso también lo pensaba la muchacha. 

- Escúchame bien, hermano, porque lo diré una sola vez – le habló secamente – no quiero que te metas en mi vida, ¿porqué no vas a bailar con Tamao? ¿O molestas a Ren? ¡¡Dejame en paz!!

La boca del ainu se abrió anonadadamente y se alejó sin decir nada, sus ojos ocultos por una sombra negra, miró fríamente a su hermana antes de volver a sentarse en su sillón. Ella jamás le había hablado de esa manera, sabía que era un pesado y bastante cargoso con ella pero la ainu jamás le había dicho esas cosas de una manera tan seca, tan agria.

- ¿qué te dijo? – le preguntó Ren mirándola bailar.

- nada – susurró el ainu y vió como Tamao se acercaba, despidiéndose de la mano del muchacho con el que había estado bailando.

Horo Horo, por primera vez en su vida, sintió un temblor repentino en todo su cuerpo y en su pecho un dolor intenso que ocasionó su corazón al salar de alegría, parecía como si toda la vida que se le había escapado regresara a su cuerpo y sonrió de respuesta a la mirada preocupada de la pelirrosada.

- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó sentádose a su lado.

- _"Estoy de más"_ – pensó Ren alejándose hacia la barra nuevamente – _"¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ella se tuvo que poner a bailar con él? Eres un baka... es mi culpa... por no hablar con ella... por temer su rechazo. ¡Mírala! ¡Se ve tan feliz! ¡¡SOY UN IDIOTA!!"_

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- en realidad somos hermanos, pero... no como todos los demás – le explicó Hao moviéndose con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- pues... su carácter es muy distinto. 

- sí, pero no hablemos de mi hermano – se detuvo e hizo una pose sensual – hablemos de nosotros.

- ¬¬*** Hao...

- ^_____^ ¿qué?

- ¿Siempre eres así?

- ^_________^'''' sí.

- ya me parecía – ellos continuaron bailando – eres divertido, ¿me escuchas?

- sí, ya lo sabía...

- o.ô

- es broma, jajajajaja – sonrió sensualmente cuando comenzó una canción lenta y varias personas se alejaron de la pista. La tomó entre sus brazos sin darle tiempo de que se alejara, su rostro oculto en su cuello, respirando su agradable perfume – dime si no te gusto...

- ¬¬*** eres engreído Hao Asakura – susurró ella - ¿yo te gusto?

- mmm... pues... sore wa himitsu desu – le contestó acercándola más.

- entonces... yo tampoco te diré, jajaja.

- -_____-''' me salió mal – dijo casi para si mismo. 

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- Yoh... – susurró Anna abrazándolo aún sentados en los sillones, ella enterró su rostro entre su nuca y sus hombros, sintiendo muy cerca el cosquilleo de sus castaños cabellos.

- ¿mmm? – le preguntó embelesado por su delicioso aroma y quizás también con el efecto del alcohol encima.

Él la acercó aún más y besó suavemente su cuello, sin importarle lo que pudieran decir los demás, Horo estaba muy cerca charlando animadamente con Tamao. Podía asegurarlo, que ella había dejado de bailar al verlo solitario y con esa expresión triste en su rostro. El chino estaba por ahí también sin quitar la mirada de la ainu de cabellos azulados. Sinceramente, cada uno estaba en su propio mundo.

- aishiteru – susurró Annita a su oído con mucha delicadeza y dulzura, apenas si su voz era audible.

- yo también te amo, Annita – le contestó él ahogando su pecualiar risita.

Se separaron levemente y él anuló esa brecha para tomar entre sus labios los de su prometida. Sí, era su mujer después de todo a la que tenía sobre él besándole de aquella forma en que sólo ella podía, pero nunca habían hablado de sí el compromiso era aceptado por ambos. Ella no tenía ni mucho menos una sortija para asegurarlo. Pero ese amor que latía en sus corazones les parecía suficiente, se sumergieron en un beso apasionado, aturdidor y enamorado.

Ella enterró sus manos en las hebras de Asakura y él posó sus manos en las caderas de la itako, se sentía en el cielo tomando leves recesos para suspirar y tomar aire y volver a rozar sus labios en una caricia sublime, encantadoramente dependiente. Anna era su droga y sólo deseaba más de ella. ¿era un pecado? Quizás sí, pero valía la pena.

La sacerdotiza pensó desfallecer al sentir las manos de Yoh recorrer su espalda, eso podía llegar mucho más allá si no se encontraran en un lugar público, pero para ambos el sentir la piel del otro era una sensacion sumamente placentera, agobiante el no poder hacerlo por las incómodas telas. 

- te deseo mucho Anna... – dejó escapar Yoh de sus labios.

- yo también – le sonrió ella.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

-vaya... – susurró Tamao mirando de reojo la situación del shaman con la itako.

- se aman – comentó Horo muy secamente - ¿él aún te gusta?

- no – le sonrió – ya entendí que Yoh es el prometido de Anna-dono y ambos se aman, no podría yo tratar de interferir. ¿no crees?

- Supongo. ¿Te gusta alguien más?

Las mejillas de la pelirrosada se tiñieron de un rojo intenso y ella bajó la vista ligeramente avergonzada. Horo posó su mano suave en su mejilla, sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo cuando... 

- no permitiré esto – hoyó decir a Tao mientras este pasaba hacia la pista de baile.

Le siguió con la mirada sin decir nada y sus ojos se dilataron, nublándose sus posibilidades de ver. Su hermana parecía luchar para quitar a ese sujeto cerca de su cuerpo que se empeñaba en tratar de besarla, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos en el pecho de él. Estaba enojada, conocía esa reacción.

- _"no dejaré que esto pase..." – _pensó Ren acercándose a la pareja, sus puños estaban firmemente apretados – _"maldita sea, ¡Ella es mía!"_

Fin del capítulo

Jujujujujujuju, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, les comento que muy pronto aparecerán mis amigas, nuevos personajes y que las cosas no les será tan fácil. También que el viaje se va a terminar pero no importa porque este fic no se llama el viaje ni nada de eso. ^^ XP 

Paso rápido a los reviews, chi? 

****

Kilia: bueno, amiga, lamento la espera, y ojalá te haya gustado Hao ¬¬** a mi... realmente es una locura ese sujeto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¬¬***

Sumi: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Hao: ¿yo? Te hago compañía... ¿no quieres?

Sumi: ¡¡NOO!! Oh... espera... está bien, quédate (mirada enojada) ¬¬ no toques nada.

Hao: ^o^

Sumi:bien Kilia-chan, espero que te haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por tu review. 

Hao: ¬¬* aunque a mí no me gustó que prefiera a Liserg en lugar de a mí...

Sumi: -____- el amor es ciego...

Hao: u_ú problemas de la edad...

Sumi: Además Liserg ya está ocupado y tengo planes para él... muahahahahahahaha!!!

Hao: +_+ jijijijijji.

****

Emi Tachibana: amiga tenemos muchas cosas en común y este cap. Lo soñé anoche mientras dormía con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo y el resto de las cosas que escribí hoy las pensé porque el día está calmado y pronto da la sensación de que va a llover.

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡TSUNAMI!!!

Sumi: ¬¬ Hao...

Hao: sí?? ^__^

Sumi: si no tienes nada que decir mejor quédate callado sí? (sonríe) espero que te guste el Yoh/Anna de hoy y no me hagas ningún maleficio porque yo soy miko o itako si lo prefieres y me voy a enojar. Pero me puedo desenojar si me dejas siempre un review, jijijijijiji.

Hao: ¬¬ esa risa estúpida.

Yoh: ¿oye hermanito que problema tienes con mi risa?

Sumi: o_ô y tú??? De donde salistes???

Yoh: de tu fic... 

Misao: ¡¡¡¡¡Sumi-chan!!!!

Sumi: @_@ H-E-L-P!!!!!!!

Misao: ^___^ Sumi-chan???

Sumi: ___-___

Misao: bueno, yo llegaba para ofrecerle mi ayuda. Pero bueh! El siguiente review es de... mmm... Ah! Sí.. **c-erika:** gracias por dejar tu descripción, esperamos que Sumi-chan despierte y pueda ponerte en el fic, suponemos que muy pronto vas a aparecer. Y... que mas? Ah sí.. ¡¡No olvides de dejar tu review!!

Sumi: o__o donde estoy?

Misao: ¿Ya estás bien?

Sumi: Eh??? Sí, sí... sigamos... 

****

Lore-anime: gracias por los ánimos y por la descripción. Una pregunta... tu nombre: lore? Así te pongo Lorena?? O prefieres otro en japonés. Sólo dime y no te olvides de dejarme tu mensaje para ver qué tal el fic, ojalá te guste este cap.

Hao: aceptamos también regalos...

Ren: ¡¡Como lechita!!

Todos: ¬¬***

Pilika: ^__^ no le hagan caso (se lo lleva arrastrando del cuello de la camisa)

Horo: ¡arbolitos para plantar!

Pilika: (volviendo) a él tampoco ^-^ (igual)

Sumi: ¬¬'''' ¿seguimos? Bueno, a lo que iba... ah sí...

****

Kikis tao: espero que hayas podido dormir y te guste el cap. Lleno de acción de tus parejas favoritas, el próximo está casi listo... sólo falta arreglar algunas cositas y espero no tardar.

Ren: ¿eres pariente mío? Mmm???

Sumi: ren...

Ren: que?

Sumi: ¡¡Ya cierra tu bocota si no vas a decir nada interesante!!

Ren: sí digo algo... ¡gracias por dar ánimos a Pilika/Ren

Yoh: jijijiji

Sumi: -________- mejor continúo...

****

Rika Asakura: gomen nasai por dejarte con la intriga, y te prometo mucho romance.

Horo: ^///^ me dijo lindo... ¡¡Muchos besos Rika-san!!!

Sumi: se se se se (rie un poco) sigamos...

****

Aome: ¿Qué te pareció la escena amiga? Espero que bien, y también el cap ¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo!! Y lamento mucho ser tan malvada.. je, je, besos también. 

****

Darame: la curiosidad mató al gato, jajajajajajajajaja.

Misao: ¬¬** después los que hacemos chistes estúpidos somos nosotros.

Sumi: jajajajajajaja.

Hao: ¬¬ Darame-chan, esperamos que te siga gustando el fic y disculpa tanta tardanza, es que con esta chica...

Sumi: jajajajajajajajajaja ^o^

****

Keiko-sk:

Hao: ¿genio? ¿De verdad crees que esta chica es un genio?

Sumi: curiosidad, jajajajaj, gato, jajajajajaj, que gracioso, jajajajajaja.

Hao: ¬¬ mejor no contestar esa pregunta. Que suerte que te gusta el fic, ojalá no te quedes con mucho suspenso en este cap. Y sí... Sumire es malvada.

****

Pilika-chan:

Ren: bueno, mi pilika-chan gracias por el apoyo a nuestro romance, Sumire no puede hablar pero yo te contesto que nos alegramos que te guste el fic y... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo algun dia?

Pilika: (le pega) 

Ren: Auch!! ¿pero qué dije?

Pilika: ù_ú callate o te pego más fuerte (se lo lleva arrastrando una vez más)

Sumi: bueno, jijiji, ya me recuperé. MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews y quiero dedicar este cap. A mi oneechan Maru-chan que sigue desaparecida y a mi amiga Emi-chan que siempre me deja un review. 

JA NE!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	6. Capitulo 6

**__**

NOTA: Estoy aquí nuevamente, jejeje. Y VALGO POR MÁS. ¿Quieren saber porqué? ¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE TENGO MUUUUUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Jijijijiji. ^______^

Frío y Calor

Capítulo 6: _ "El último día"_

Tao sentía su furia hervir en su sangre corriendo como un torrente de lava, haciendo que su energía también se incrementara. De pronto, sus pensamientos le detuvieron en seco.

- _"¿Y si se enfada? Oh vamos... ella no es nada mío yo no puedo meterme en su vida así como así y matar a ese sujeto... sólo porque..."_ – su mente era un lío aunque de pronto vió como aquel tipejo se alejaba con la bella ainu, esta le había mirado. ¡Por dios como le temblaban las manos! Habían tantos sentimientos reflejados en su mirada que de pronto, la oscuridad a la que estaba sometido se aclaró totalmente – _"Sí, sí, puedo matarle por estar tocando algo que no le pertenece... por intentar arrebatarme algo preciado... algo que ya es hora de que reclame..."_

Salió corriendo fuera del club nocturno, los oídos le zumbaban de manera aturdidora pero sus ojos sólo buscaban la figura de la mujer de la que comenzaba a enamorarse, de la mujer que le había dislumbrado con su calidez, con esa fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable y esa mirada tan deliciosa que causaba tantas cosas en él. 

Un sollozo captó su atención y volteó para ver a Pilika bajo aquel sujeto, si hubiese caminado más quizás no los hubiese notado porque estaban ocultos bajo algunos arbustos. Aquel le besaba el cuello con fruision, succionando y dejando marcas que luego permanecerían en la muchacha, ella, por su parte, intentaba en vano quitárselo porque aunque pateaba y le golpeaba él era muchísimo más fuerte que ella.

- ¡¡¡ALEJATE YA DE ELLA!!! – gritó Ren sintiendo como toda su ira se disipaba al ver a los ojos a la mujer de sus sueños. El tipo se bajó de ella mirándole con una media sonrisa y ella aprovechó para propinarle un codazo en el mentón que lo dejó un poco aturdido y correr hacia el chino.

Sus pasitos tambaleantes finalmente la hicieron cobijarse bajo el abrazo del muchacho, que lo había hecho casi por inercia, casi por deseo. ¿Casi? Lo deseaba realmente. Deseaba estar en los brazos de la ainu siempre que se le permitiese la ocasión, no le importaba lo que pasase a su alrededor, lo que Horo pudiera decir de su relación. Sólo sabia que amaba a la muchacha pero ella... ¿le amaba a él? Quizás no...

Pero encontró adorable sentir su respiración acariciando su rostro suavemente cuando se separaron y ambos voltearon a ver a Toru que se había puesto de pie. El depravado los miraba con una sonrisa lúgubre, como sacada de la nada y envuelta en una aire distinto a lo que era antes. De pronto, desapareció.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Pilika asustada.

- un espíritu – contestó Ren con frialdad – volvamos... hace frío...

- está bien – suspiró la ainu mirando hacia donde su acompañante había estado hasta pocos minutos atrás, una luciérnaga brilló levemente y ella sonrió.

Después de todo, no había sido tan malo estar en los brazos de Ren y Toru sólo le habia besado, jamás había pasado a algo más que eso. Algo raro había sucedido, el espíritu no se había propasado con ella, ¿podía ser posible que el alma quisiera unirla con el chino? Negó con la cabeza esos pensamientos y siguió al muchacho hacia el interior del club, olvidando también lo ocurrido.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Horo al verla llegar.

- sí, me pareció raro que no fueras a rescatarme – le miró indecisa – acaso sabías que...

- este... bueno... oneesan... yo... – titubeó graciosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, miró avergonzado el suelo y luego volvió a verla a ella – sabía que era un alma, pero pensé que podrían con ella...

- y además tu estabas con Tamao – le susurró al oído. – vamos, Tamao, vamos a bailar.

Las dos se movían bastante bien, y aunque desde la pista no se podía escuchar, ellas presentían que de la bocas de sus dos especiales espectadores sólo salían suspiros. Horo miró de reojo la expresión del chino, quizás el sí amaba a su hermana, sino... esa mirada de furia al verla besada por el alma no habría sido tan intensa. Quizás él debía concentrarse más en conquistar a la pelirrosada a negar lo que su hermana sentía por Tao.

- parecen muy solos – comentó Tamao sin dejar de bailar.

- sí, Anna e Yoh están por ahí, besándose – se sonrojó al ver a la parejita acaramelada, realmente sorprendía de Anna pero de Yoh y su inocencia tampoco era de esperar – y Hao secuestró a Kilia.

- ¿nani?

- se... – soltó – están por allá bailando, pero él parece estar muy apegado a ella, no le será tan fácil con Kilia.

- ¿tu crees? Pues... creo que si a ella también le gusta Hao...

- no, no le será fácil, ella no es una mujer cualquiera, si él hace alguna barbaridad ella le matará, ja, ja – luego recuperándose del acceso de risas miró hacia los muchachos una vez más – está bien, vamos con ellos.

Ambas dejaron de bailar y se sentaron al lado de sus jóvenes enamorados respectivamente, claro que ellas no sabían de sus sentimientos y que las cosas se enfriaban bastante a medida que pasaban el tiempo en silencio.

Pilika tenía su mente en los cariñosos y fuertes brazos de Ren rodeando su cintura de esa manera tan protectora y encantadora que le había hecho estremecer el cuerpo. Su cuerpo tan cerca... aún podía sentirlo. Se sonrojó inmediatamente, no podía ser que con la simple sensación de rozar la piel cálida de Tao todos sus sentidos se revolucionaran contra ella, contra su decisión de controlarse. Le miró, estaba tan serio mirando a la gente ir y venir delante de ellos.

- ¿porqué me miras así? – le preguntó volteando a verla, reflejándose en esa mirada celeste, tan cálida y decidida, que realmente era un estanque aguamarino delicado en el que él adoraba zambullirse, sus mejillas teñidas de un matiz rojizo y sus labios entreabiertos – _"Esperando por los míos"_ – pensó y él también sintió su sangre subir a su rostro.

- ¿y tú? ¿Porqué me miras de esa manera? 

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – preguntó con voz ronca. Haciendo que por un momento, Pilika se desmayara, viajara al cielo y volviera a caer bruscamente al suelo, en el mismo lugar, se humedeció los labios y asintió, viendo como él suavemente se acercaba a su oído – pues no puedo decírtelo, no aún.

- ¿y cuándo lo sabré?

- haces muchas preguntas, ¿sabes? – sonrió de una manera que sólo ella había visto y quizás alguna vez su hermana. – prometo que algún día te lo diré...

- oh... bueno... – suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tao, abrazándose a su cuello y cerrando sus ojos profundamente. 

Sentía tantas sensaciones y había sido un impulso tomar la inciativa, pero poco a poco vio como él también se relajaba, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Pilika sólo esperaba que su hermano no interrumpiera nada, le miró de reojo y al parecer, ya la había visto – tamao le hacía señas – y ahora simplemente charlaba con la pelirrosada animadamente.

Respiró profundamente el aroma que despedía el cuerpo al lado del suyo, se sentía estremadamente delicioso.

- Ren... – susurró ella muy suavemente.

- no digas nada, lo siento, aún no – se negó pero se quedaron allí. No importaba, era suficiente con sentir ese roce mutuo productor de tanta ansiedad, tanto calor y alivio. Sus corazones parecían unirse en un ritmo melódico y no habia razones para alejarse.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- ¿Tienes sueño, Annita? – le preguntó el shaman al ver que la itako bostezaba.

- sí, creo que ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos, se ha hecho tarde sin que lo notemos – miró a varios lados, encontrándose con Kilia y Hao que se acercaban a ellos, aprovechando el 'descanso' de la pareja.

- ey, ¿Vamos? – preguntó el mayor de los Asakura.

- sí, ya tenemos sueño – le contestó su hermano.

Las otras dos parejas estuvieron de acuerdo y mientras pedían un taxi Kilia le comentaba a Pilika lo bien que lo había pasado con Hao, no hacía mucha falta que ella le contase lo que había estado pasado a excepción de lo anterior a su abrazo en los sillones, ambos parecían tan concentrados el uno en el otro que apenas si notaron cuando Horo les llamó.

- es bueno que todos la hayamos pasado bien – comentó Kilia cuando estaban en el taxi, estaba en la falda de Hao y este rozaba con sus manos una parte que a ella realmente le molestaba que le tocase de esa manera, fingiendo inocencia – oye, ¡¡¡HAO!!! – le golpeó en la cabeza. – u_ú no vuelvas a hacerlo..

- auch... sí... Kilia-chan – suspiró el shaman.

- Mañana partiremos hacia Fumbari – comentó Anna seriamente desde el asiento del copiloto donde ella y su prometido estaban sentados.

- ¿porqué tan rápido? – se lamentó Kilia.

- es que tenemos que arreglar las cosas allá, la pensión está muy descuidada pero puedes venir si quieres – le contestó la itako con cierta ¿amabilidad?

- oh, gracias, iré con ustedes, no tengo nada que hacer aquí 

Hao sintió como el cuerpo de Kilia se relajaba y ella se frotaba los ojos, aún faltaba un poco para llegar, así que guiando con una de sus manos el rostro de ella, terminó acostada en su pecho.

- has cambiado, Hao – susurró Horo a su lado viendo como Tamao se recostaba contra él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- todos cambiamos – aseguró y miró el rostro de la muchacha. Pensar que ella era uno de esos humanos que tanto despreciaba, pero no podía odiar a un ser tan bello y que lo cautivaba como ningun otro. Quizás había sido un tonto al pensar todo aquello, no tenía porqué continuar siendo así.

[no me pregunteís como entraron todos en el taxi: "misterios del anime"]

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Hao abrió la puerta de una patada suave y entró con Kilia en brazos, no conocía muy bien esa casa aún por lo que Anna le tuvo que guiar hasta el cuarto donde la muchacha dormía. La depositó en su cama con el cuidado que se le tiene a una flor y se quedó mirando su rostro un rato hasta que él también comenzó a sentir sueño y se acomodó a su lado. ¿le importaría a ella? Quizás no, se lenvantó a quitarle las sandalias que usaba y la metió suavemente bajo las cobijas, estaba enfriando. Él tambien se acurrucó a su lado y ella, por alguna razón, se acercó hasta quedar sobre su pecho, rozando con sus manos el lugar.

- mm... Hao... – murmuró ella en sus sueños.

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios del shaman, ¿Quién lo diría? Que la muchacha soñaba con su persona, era posible que él también lo hiciera. La contempló intensamente esperando que no despertara y lo echara del cuarto, odiaba no poder ver esos azulados pero era mejor así. Tomó entre sus manos un mechón de cabello castaño y lo acarició suavemente quitándolo del rostro de su belleza.

- ¿no tienes sueño? ¿eh? – preguntó Kilia con una vocecita dulce.

- Aún no... ¿Qué tienes en mente? ^o^ - sonrió maliciosamente - ¡¡Auch!!

- te comportas, Asakura – le regañó.

- está bien, ^______^'''' – sonrió como un niño inocente – _"Ni yo me lo creo..."_

- u__u***

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- ¿no tienes sueño? – preguntó Ren Tao saliendo al jardin observando la figura de Pilika observando el cielo negro profundo, pronto llovería.

- no – contestó secamente la muchacha.

- feh no se para qué me molesto en preguntar – dijo con aires de grandeza y se iba volviendo, pensando que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero una mano suave y cálida sostuvo la suya. Esa misma mano se aferró a su hombro y un cuerpo tibio se acercó al suyo con suavidad.

- no te vayas...

- ¿porqué?

- quizás algún día te lo diga 

- pero ahora es mejor esperar, ¿no?

- sí...

Él se volteó a abrarla, aún no le pertenecía ese cuerpo femenino, generoso y bello que tenía en los brazos, aún ella no había señalado el quererlo, el amarlo. [-___- pero que idiota es] pero él tampoco lo había hecho, simplemente estaban allí, juntos, amando sus cuerpos juntos.

De pronto, comenzó a soplar el viento y la lluvia también empezó a caer torrencialmente sobre ellos, pero a ambos les costó separarse y entrar a la casa, para cuando eso sucedió ya estaban totalmente empapados. Ren se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó en un perchero e hizo lo mismo con la de Pilika, se quedó detenido en el cuerpo de la ainu, la ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo y las gotas de agua se deslizaban por cara rincón de esa carne, su vientre liso estaba humedecido ante la lluvia y Ren comenzó a sentir un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo. ¡Por favor no podía pasarle ese tipo de cosas!

Pilika también le miró, su cuerpo marcado por innumerables batallas y por el duro entrenamiento al que se sometía diariamente se erguía enfrente suyo con un porte superior y maduro, su rostro serio y las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su pecho desnudo y por sus brazos terminando en la remera que él se había quitado y que llevaba en una de sus manos. Sitió que de pronto no podría controlar sus impulsos y sin decir nada más se retiró al baño a cambiarse de ropa, luego fue el turno de Ren que, al igual que ella, se tapó con sus cobijas junto a los demás en la sala de estar.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Era ya muy de madrugada cuando Pilika despertó a causa de un trueno, los demás parecían tener el sueño pesado pues ni se habían movido. Ella se deslizó suavemente hasta la puerta ventana que conducía al patio y miró inquieta como llovía y el cielo se iluminaba con los relámpagos. Sus ojos celestes observaron el cuarto de la misma manera, no podía negarlo aunque le avergozara, estaba asustada y de pronto tenía mucho frío. 

Yoh estaba abrazado a su querida Annita bajo dos colchas que compartían ellos dos, las respiraciones de ambos subían y bajaban en unísono y sus cuerpos estaban cerca, brindándose el calor que les faltaba en la gélida estancia. En realidad, Kilia no contaba con una estufa pero sí con una chimenea que ellos habían olvidado encender. 

Encontró en el anaquel de la chimenea unos cerillos que usó para encender los leños que habían dispuesto en ella. Acercó sus manos blancas al fuego y sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba, los demás también debían de sentir ese calor porque tanto Tamao como su hermano se desprendieron de la cobija. Ellos estaban relativamente cerca lo que arrancó una sonrisa a la ainu.

- _"ojalá mi hermano se anime... y no pierda las oportunidades que le dan"_ – pensó mirando el rostro de Horo. Su hermano mayor, ella adoraba en noches como esa, meterse en su cama y sentirse protegida por el shaman, que siempre estaba allí para ella, con sus sonrisas y sus bromas malas.

Le protegía, durante esas noches, de los truenos y relámpagos que la sacaban de sus sueños y la obligaban a mirar en la oscura habitación apenas iluminada por alguna luz furtiva causante de que las sombras que se proyectaran por toda la pared.

Miró el techo casi por reacción y de pronto su corazón se detuvo. Alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada, alguien debía odiarla para hacerle algo parecido. La mano fría que se apoyó en su hombro no se movió esperando, quizás, que ella volteara a verle, mas Pilika no lo hizo. 

- _"¿Y qué hago sino?"_ – pensó tomando la resolución de voltear y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Lentamente giró sobre sí misma y sólo pudo distinguir unos ojos en la oscuridad, abrió la boca y el sujeto descubrió lo que estaba por hacer así que rápidamente la tapó con una de sus manos libres. Ella comenzó a moverse cerrando los ojos por inercia, sus amigos estaban mucho más allá de la chimenea así que tenían el espacio para correr todo lo que quisieran. Ella le golpeó y él terminó encima de ella, mirándola directo a las bellas pupilas celestes, que poco a poco fue abriendo hasta darse cuenta quien era la que le aprisionaba contra el suelo frío, quien tenía una de sus manos en el suelo impidiendo que todo su peso cayera sobre ella. Sus piernas entrelazadas, en una mala posición. ¡Kami si alguien los viera!

- Ren... – susurró ella al sentir como él quitaba lentamente la mano de su boca, esperando que no despertara.

Un trueno sacudió horriblemente todo el cuarto, ahora sí estaban perdidos, si alguien no despertaba con semejante estruendo era cosa de suerte o que el destino estaba a favor de que su relación que simplemente no existía, comenzara a tomar forma.

- ¡¡¡¡¡OYE SUELTA A MI HERMANA!!!!! – fue una voz casi murmurando.

Realmente, no tenían mucha suerte...

__

Fin del capítulo

Je, je, je, terminé... ¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, ahora llegará el momento de volver a la pensión de los locos, aparecerán otros personajes y también nuevas personas, je, je. Les cuento, que algo inesperado les va a sorprender, muahahaha y que quiero agradecer a dos personas que sin quererlo y sin saberlo, me han dado mucha inspiración para continuar el fic y cuyos fics les recomiendo leer. Son: Vale-chan, con "la prometida", es un fic de Shaman King en el que Ren y Pilika no son pareja pero Ren es como el protagonista, ja, ja. Y está lindisimo. ¡¡Leanlo!! PG-13, y Romance/General. ¿Listo? Y Mysao con "Secretos del pasado" , G, Romance/Action/Aventure oki? Este les recomiendo también porque las parejas son las mismas que en mi fic y está DIVINO. 

Bueno, es hora de los reviews:

Ren: ¡¡He llegado!! (gritó empapado en sudor, con su pantalón y su torso desnudo, el agua se deslizaba y brrr... ¡¡sexy!!) ^///^ oye...

Sumi: ^___^'' jijijiji, lo siento. ¿Me ayudas?

Ren: Claro.

Sumi: bien, (pensando: ¿Qué le pasará? Está de buen humor, debe ser por el cap. Especialmente de su pareja. Pero igual, ahora me voy a dedicar más a las otras... jijiji) el primer review es de **keiko-sk**, no te alarmes voy a poner mucho de Yoh y Anna y ojalá te guste eh?, y que bueno que te gustó el cap. El siguiente es de **Emi Tachibana**, me encanta todo lo que me dices, es cierto, somos muy parecidas, ¿para cuando tienes e-mail? Me dan ganas de charlar contigo por MSN, o si.... te tengo agregada, dime quién eres, ¡¡¡¡tengo mala memoria!!!!

Ren: -_______- patética...

Sumi: ^_^ bueno, amiga, espero que te siga gustando el fic, y que encuentres linda la forma en que he narrado este cap. Porque estaba muy inspirada al hacerlo.

Ren: El próximo es de **Chibi-Mela**, bueno, no me peleé con Toru porque Sumire-chan lo hizo desaparecer ¬¬**

Sumi: ^___^ lalalalalalala.

Ren: ¬¬*** pero ya verás que aparecerán otros tipos que quieran a mi Pilika (pose dramática) y yo me encargaré de que todos ellos se acuerden de mi madre por toda su existencia si es que les doy la oportunidad de vivir, muahahaha.

Sumi: -___- pobrecito, ya se contagió de mí o_o En cuanto a lo del collar... mmmm... ya veremos que pasa. Ni yo sé... oye, ¿Le compraste el collar a Pili-chan?

- aparece Pilika con los ojitos con estrellas-

Ren: ¬¬ no es asunto tuyo.

Sumi: ¡Ha vuelto Ren Tao!

Pili: Mou, yo quería saber.

Sumi:** marion-asakura**, te prometo un lemon muy pronto. UNA PROMESA ES UNA PROMESA y la cumpliré. No sé si de Anna e Yoh pero es posible, porque es la relación que más avanzada está. Aunque sabes... Hao es un chico muy pasional y bueh... ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas.

Pili: ^__^ bien **lore-anime** estamos seguros que Inu-chan, como le dice Sumi-chan, no va a querer visitar nunca ese lugar.

Sumi: *__* además con sus lindas orejitas le dañaría la música alta ^o^. Sabes, he tenido una confusión con tu nombre. Recibí un e-mail en el que me dijeron que te llamabas Loreley pero ahora tu me dices Loreto. @_@ estoy confundida. Sólo aclárame la duda, si? 

Ren:** Kikis Tao**, sólo pedimos que duermas, y si tienes insomnio toma lechita caliente, vas a dormir muy bien ^-^

Sumi: ¬¬ el y su leche. ^___^ Kikis-chan graaacias por todooooooo. ^__^ Y ojalá te siga gustando este loco fic. **Angel**, sólo quiero decirte que me dejas o///o, gracias por todo lo que me dices, en serio, la verdad ser una escritora es uno de mis sueños pero aveces uno lee cosas de una calidad tan superior que se siente insignificante. Tu comentario me ha levantado mucho el animo, sinceramente, gracias.

Pili: no llores...

Sumi: ;___; snif.....

Ren: ¬¬ El próximo review es de **c-erika** y queremos decirle de parte de todos que ojalá que mate a Liserg.

Pili: ¡Ren!

Ren: ¿yo que hice? (Carita inocente que rápidamente derrite a Pilika y los dos se van: ¿Quiéren que les diga a qué? Eso es otra historia XP)

Sumi: ¡¡quietos allá atrás!! (volviendo) bueno, amiga, sigo contigo, no te preocupes, son planes lindos e interesantísimos, jajaja. Ya verás.

****

Eigna-fluff: primero que nada, leí tu historia "el viento murmura" que se las aconsejo a todos, porque aunque recién va por el cap. 2 me ha dejado totalmente intrigada. Mou quiero saber que pasará con Len y Pilika, jeje. Después, gracias por el review, ya me dí cuenta que tu pareja favorita es Ren y Pilika ^__^ y como verás... yo usó los dos Len o Ren, jejeje. Ya todo el mundo entiendo que los japoneses le van a llamar con R poque no existe la L, pero en chino su nombre es Len. Bueno, basta de explicaciones que todos saben y te digo amiga que eres genial, me encanta tambien tu manera de escribir, aprovecho para que lo sepas. Espero poder dejarte algun review.

****

Maeda Malfoy (Hermi Weas): jejeje todo lo que me dices ^///^ la verdad me alegra que te guste el fic y que te parezca todo eso, me levanta bastante el ánimo y me hace pensar que después de todo, mi manera de escribir no es tan mala, jeje. En cuanto a los personajes, estoy intentando que maduren un poco, se comporten como desearían hacerlo, otro lado de cada uno de ellos. ^_^

Ahora sí, ya me voy. 

JA NE

Sumire-chan J 

__

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	7. Capitulo 7

Frío y Calor

Capítulo 7: _"Aceptando estar enamorados"_

- ¡¡¡¡¡OYE SUELTA A MI HERMANA!!!!! – repitió la voz.

- ¿nani? - dijeron ambos en unísono.

- dejala chino... chino.. miamiahnmian... chino baka... - balbuceó Horo abrazando a su almohada.

- uf... - repitieron los dos a la par.

Pilika cayó en cuenta como estaban e hizo señas a Ren para que se levantara, este lo hizo tan lentamente que ella supo que también le cotaba despegarse de su lado. Se quedaron mirando minutos que les parecieron más cortos de lo común, pero a la vez eternos por estar simplemente, cerca. Ella levantó una de sus manos rozando la mejilla del shaman de china, sonriendo al sentir el sobresalto al contacto de ambas pieles. 

Para ella Tao comenzaba a ser una especie de medicina para todas sus enfermedades del corazón, a la que se había estado resistiendo, poco a poco, por miedo a que fuera más peligrosa la cura que la dolencia. Pero ya no podía más, adoraba esos ojos ambarianos mezclados con dureza, frialdad y una calidez que quizás sólo ella pudiera ver pero que le fascinaban a extremas medidas.

Y para Ren, la muchacha era una frágil muñequita a la que temía dañar, como la pocerlana, temiendo que si cometía algún error ya no podría repararla. Aún así, el seguir separado de ella, era mucho más agrio que el miedo a herirla. Se dejó sentir ante ese roce maravilloso que le producía la mano de la ainu en su mejilla, tragó saliva y se mojó los labios suavemente.

- Pilika... - la llamó con lentitud.

- dime...

- yo... siento miedo - confesó.

- Yo también.

El cerró los ojos respirando profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

- pero sabes, aveces pienso que el miedo me vuelve más débil y sí, es así, aunque... - volvió a respiar ondamente - aunque ese miedo me hace sentir mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, porque sé que mataré. - la miró intensamente - muchas veces tengo miedo de dañarte, de que si me dejo llevar totalmente por mis sentimientos voy a dañarte, porque soy... frío y para nada demostrativo.

Ahí estaba, confesando su amor a una mujer de ojos bien abiertos, en una mirada clara como el agua, enlazada con una profunda alegría y un romance que le producía escalofríos de tan solo sentirlo. Y a la vez, tan asustado como un gatito, aunque no lo demostrara.

- soy... distinto a los demás, por el simple hecho que me cuesta sentir amor. Mas.. ya lo ves, si lo siento, puedo sentir amor. Y creéme, es un descubrimiento totalmente sorpresivo - tragó saliva - con esto sólo quiero decir que te amo y que aunque siento miedo de dañarte, más lo siento de perderte porque alguien más te dañe.

- ¿de verdad? ¡¿no estoy soñando?! Dime que no, por favor - rogó ella evitando las lágrimas de felicidad.

- no, Pilika, todo lo que te digo es verdad.

- ¡¡Oh Ren!! - exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos, abrazándolo con intensidad, se separó lentamente - yo pensé que era una niña para ti, que era la hermanita menor de Hoto Hoto - rió un poco - a la que todos tenían que cuidar muchas veces, y cuando veía alguna muestra de amor por mi me sentía tan profundamente bien que dolía. 

- P-p - ella le detuvo rozando con sus dedos sus labios.

- escucha... - le pidió - aveces pensaba que todo era una locura mía, el pensar que me amabas pero ahora... ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy!

Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo, se separaron lentamente y él tomo la inciativa para cerrar la distancia que los separaba, uniéndolos, esta vez, en un beso tan profundo y ardiente como el sol, que brillaba con su propia luz como las estrellas y se apoderaba de todo el romance que pudiera existir como los poetas. 

Ella se dejó llevar y el simplemente se dejó sentir, sus corazones les producían música para hacer más confortables las pocas caricias, suaves e inocentes, mientras que ellos mismos se unían en melodías inalterables, incopiables, sólo las de dos seres que se lograban amar con más intensidad.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

La mañana descubrió a Ren Tao acostado en su futon abrazando el cuerpo de Pilika bien pegado al suyo, y los leños de la chimenea totalmente estiguidos, apenas si la luz del sol penetraba por el ventanal de la cocina, rozando a su paso las gotas pegadas al cristal, que no terminaban de secarse. El rocío caía suavemente mojando las plantas y el cabello rosado de Tamao que estaba sentada a la orilla de la pared de la casa. 

Hacía poco que se había despertado y esperaba que el agua terminase de hervir, estaba preparando el desayuno. 

- ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano? - le preguntó Horo Horo rascándose la nuca infantilmente.

- ¿y usted joven Horo? Generalmente es el ultimo en despertar.

- umm... dormi bien anoche, así que no hay necesidad de seguir durmiendo. - la acompañó a la cocina - pero no me llames más joven, ya te lo dije antes, sólo Horo.

- lo siento, jeje - rió avergonzada - tú... estem... los viste..

- ¿a mi hermana y al tiburón? - asintió - no voy a negarle a mi hermana algo que sé que le hace bien, ella sabe lo hace hace. Pilika esá grandecita para que esté protegiéndola siempre.

- has cambiado mucho, Horo.

- todos cambiamos.

Tamao le entregó una tasa de té caliente, cosa que él tomaba todas las mañanas, y se sirvió una para ella, para desfrutarla en el comedor. Pasando por sus amigos aún dormidos ambos se sentaron a la mesa, en silencio. Un silencio que no era tan incómodo pero tampoco adecuado para dos personas como ellos, que se querían y que comenzaban a descubrir en los actos del todo a una persona deseada.

- tu... yo... - dijeron ambos en unísono y rieron quedamente.

- me pregunto si despertarán - comentó Tamao viendo a todos. - tu hermana se llevará una sorpresa, la conozco, estará muy avergonzada.

- sí, lo sé. - sonrió - no diré nada, que despierte y afronte las cosas sola.

- Horo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- dime...

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

- ¿qué? Bueno yo... - titubeó - supongo que el amor es un estado tan extraño que pocas veces se siente realmente, sí, estoy aún... enamorado.

- ah... - suspiró.

Sus iluciones cayeron como la lluvia contra el suelo y como las misma gotas de líquido cristalino se quebraron en miles de pedazos que fluyeron sin sentido.

- ¿y tu? ¿Yoh no fue amor?

- no, fue... como algunos lo llaman, deslumbramiento. - sonrio - pero también estoy enamorada.

- ¿Si? - falso.

Se sintió tan irreal hablando, cuando en realidad sólo quería escapar de su lado, porque se sentía un idiota intentando algo con alguien que ya pertenecía a otra persona. ¿Quién sería esa persona tan afortunada?

- pero no creo que esa persona me corresponda.

- ¿se lo has dicho? - preguntó temeroso aunque en su tono de voz no se notó - _"Desgraciado..."_

- no, aún no.

- entonces no puedes asegurarlo.

- creo que no - rió.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo entre ellos pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo, temiendo descubrir algo más y terminando por romper la delicada relación que los unía. Tamao explotaría y se sentaría a llorar, nunca le reclamaría no amarla pero quizás Horo se daría cuenta y la odiaría por hacerle sentir mal. El ainu simplemente le arrancaría el nombre de ese arrebatador de corazones y de amores y, al final, le dolería demasiado el alma como para preguntar algo más.

No hubo más palabras hasta que los demás despertaron y todos vieron incrédulos la cara de Ren sonrojada, hermosamente tinteada en rosado y a Pilika observándoles de manera rara. Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. Hasta que la ainu decidió decirles a todos.

- quiero contarles que Ren y yo somos pareja - sonrió.

Recibieron entre gritos y risas, las felicitaciones, incluso Horo, que lo único que se acercó a preguntarle a su hermana fue un '¿eres feliz?' muy suave, ella le asintió y él la abrazó, mientras le recomendaba al chino no dañar a su frágil tesoro porque se las tendría que ver con él. Incluso Koloro los felicitó, no era para menos, porque el espíritu siempre había sido muy unido a la muchacha de cabellos celestes.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- Hao, Hao, ¡¡Ya despierta!! - le llamó Kilia sacudiéndole bruscamente, porque a pesar de eso, el shaman no despertaba.

- no mami, no quiero ir al colegio hoy - exclamó volteándole.

- ¬¬*** Hao, no soy tu mami.

- ¡¡Yo te quiero mami!! No me odies - carcajeó.

- -_______- ¡¡¡¡¡HAO YA LEVÁNTATE!!!! 

Lo terminó por arrojar de la cama con todo y sábanas y una almohada que no soltaba aunque ella le golpeara. Kilia le siguió picando pero no había caso.

- Me voy Hao, tengo una cita, bai bai - susurró cerca de su oído.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡JAMAS!! ¡¡ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MAAAAAS!! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas poniéndose de pie y topándose con la cara de la muchachita de cabellos castaños claros.

- jijijijiji - rió imitando la risa del gemelo de su novio - hola Haito.

- ¿qué haces aquí? No te.. un momento, Oye, ¿por qué me engañas?

- lo siento, es que no te despertabas y ya nos tenemos que ir, todos nos están esperando afuera.

- o_o''' ¿de verdad?

- ^__^ sip.

- o.ô - la miró -ELLOS me estaban esperando a mi.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLOP!!!!!!

Kilia se cayó de espaldas.

- en realidad... - suspiró - me están esperando a mí, pero yo no te iba a dejar.

- entonces que esperen.

Hao la acercó a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, ella se aferró a su cuello anulando la brecha que se empeñaba en alejarlos del calor del otro, besándose intensamente y sintiendo como el fuego que les quemaba el pecho. Ella no se controló ni el tampoco, se deseaban demasiado y las sensaciones de que sus pieles se encontraran los llevaban al extremo, pero poco a poco pudieron ir deteniéndose, influyendo también los gritos de los demás desde afuera, que lograron que Hao la alejara un poco de sí.

- ¿me quieres? - preguntó ella como niña, él aún no se lo había dicho.

- ¿lo dudas? - sonrió seductoramente y murmuró dos palabras muy suaves a su oído antes de tomarla de la mano, llevándola consigo afuera.

- ¿listo? - preguntó Anna entregándole su mochila a Yoh, tanto viaje, tanto empaque para nada, pero la habían pasado bien y habían conocido a una nueva compañera, amiga; así que... todos contentos. Porque también sus relaciones se habían afianzado.

- vamos - dijo Kilia con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios terminando de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

- ¡¡¡¡¡EY NO ME DEJEN!!!!!! - gritó una vocesita desde adentro.

- ¿Eh? - fue la reacción de todos.

- jijijiiji sólo era una broma.

La joven de ojos azulados y cabellos castaños abrió la puerta nuevamente dejando salir a un Hao todo preocupado, que había ido al baño en el último momento. Ella le sostuvo de la mano y emprendieron el camino.

- eres mala... Kilia... - agitado.

- sí, y lo aprendí de ti, Haito - le murmuró.

- ¬¬*** está bien - sonrió - eres mala... pero me gustas así.

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Sé que todos esperarían una conclusión al final pero creo que con la declaración de Hao fue suficiente con las locuras, ¿no creen? Como verán, el fic va tomando un poco de humor con la pareja de Kilia y Hao, la de Tamao y Horo va intentando un poco y la de Len y Pilika acaba de comenzar, aunque quién sabe si será toda felicidad para ellos.

Antes que nada, los reviews:

**__**

Marion-asakura: ya verás el Lemon, capaz que sea de las dos parejas, pero estoy intentando que vayan tanteando el camino. Como verás... hao ya dio el primer paso, en este cap., bastante cortito, no hubo Yoh y Anna pero ya pondré algo en el próximo, ya que este sólo fue un avance con la pareja Pilika y Len.

Hao: yo no creo ser igual de lindo que mi hermano (pose sensual) ¡¡Yo soy mucho más sexy!!

Sumi: _¬¬ ya callate Hao, eres igual de sexy que una ballena austral vestida de bailarina con un tutu amarillo fluor ajustado y bailando la macarena para tratar de seducir a len._

Len: ¡¡Ya me tuvo que meter a mi en sus ridiculeses!!

Sumi: ¡Tu callate!

****

Emi Tachibana: ya te agregué a mi MSN, amiga, y te cuento que estoy empezando dos fics de SK, pero no sé si subirlos, además... estoy esperando a terminar mis otros fics, que también me traen de la cabeza, el de Gundam Wing, el de Rurouni Kenshin y el de Inuyasha que ya están próximos a acabar. Nos estamos viendo por Msn, bye.

****

Keiko-sk: muuchisimas gracias, y me gustaría saber si has escrito algo, para leer ya sabes.

Len: y por favor... no digas que es un genio, es sólo que está chiflada.

Sumi: ¡¡te dije que te callaras!! 

Len: o que??

Sumi: o esto (le golpea el rostro y baja una patada descendente a su cabeza) ¿Quieres saber que mas?

Len (niega con la cabeza)

Sumi: u_û bien, oya... soy muy violenta... Bueno, no importa, jijijiji.

****

Paloma-Asakura: en cuanto al fic, me alegro que te guste como escribo y si te parece bien, en cuanto aparezca el cartel LEMON que voy a poner por si las moscas lo pasas hasta donde diga fin del lemon, no habrá nada importante dentro de ello, y pondré lo valioso después, ¿vale?

Sumi: ya puedes hablar y contéstale a la reviewer...

Len: (sonríe) bueno, gracias (mirada helada) Aunque el comentario lo habíamos dicho de pasada, dicen que la leche caliente es buena para dormir, no comer mucho por la noche también, pero comer poco no. Comer lo suficiente, eso también influye en no tener pesadillas. 

Sumi: ^___^ Len sabe mucho.

Len: sip

Sumi: un vaso de lechita caliente por la noche siempre me ayuda a dormir. Pero bueh! Me despido ya y no te preocupes Paloma esta divino el review y bastante correcta la ortografía... ^__^ 

****

Kikis Tao: que duermas bien Kikis-chan, jaja, te cuento que Len me ha traumado con eso de la leche.

Len: Que culpa tengo yo que seas traumada.

Sumi: ¬¬ luego hablamos. ^__^ pero no puedo enojarme con el, ¿No es lindo? Y es todo mio.

Pilika: ¡Oye!

Sumi: ¬¬ esta bien, de las dos. ^o^ 

****

Eigna-fluff: bueno,amiga, no te preocupes, sigue leyendo que tus reviews me encantan, jaja. Te cuento que aveces leyendo de otros autores encuentras la inspiración para seguir con el tuyo y también que estoy haciendo otro fic de Pilika y Len pero aún no lo voy a subir, ya voy por el cuarto cap. y son re largos, jeje, si quieres te paso el primer cap. a ver que te parece, me encanta tu forma de escribir y tu opinion me agradaría. Pasando al fic... ya viste... Horo estaba soñando, jeje, y bueh aunque se dio cuenta y los encontro en otra posición, ejem, no dijo nada.

Horo: es que estoy en mis meses de caridad.

Sumi: ^-^ lamentablemente. Pero tambien estas en lentitud, parece que nunca se va a declarar.

Horo: dame tiempo Eigna. Besos.

****

Kilia: te cuento que si tengo msn, es _sumire_chan88@hotmail.com__, si quieres me agregas y charlamos, el que quiera me agrega ToT acepto a todas las opiniones que quieran tirarme. _

Hao: y yo acepto que Kilia me quiera a mi, soy muy sexy.

Sumi: -___- 

Hao: Soy sexy, muy sexy para trabajar, muy sexy para estudiar, muy sexy para... estem... lavar...

Sumi: ¬¬ ni cantar puede.

Hao: no, soy muy sexy 

Sumi: o.o bueno, Kilia, Hao está en un estado...

Hao: ¿Muy sexy?

Sumi: sí, algo así, pero me alegra que te guste mas el que lyzerg, lamentablemente ya aparecerá Diethel. Espero poder actualizar más rápido.

****

Misuki-chan: gracias por el review, claro que lo sigo, ¿o que? Ja, ja, no me mates. Espero que te guste. Bai bai.

¡Eso es todo amigos! ^_____^U

Sumire-chan J 

****

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	8. Capitulo 8

****

Frío y Calor

__

Capítulo8: _"¿¿Casamiiento?? Y dudas"_

Anna entró en la pensión tranquilamente, sin pensarlo más, se deslizó a su cuarto, dejando que el resto se ubicara como quisiese, porque ella tenía que ver sus novelas, de las que no tenía ni idea, en fin, tenía que actualizarse e Yoh iba a ser el encargado de repartir las habitaciones.

Ren Tao estaba solitariamente en los jardines, observando como la lluvia caía precipitadamente cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo.

- mmm... ¿Tu hermano no te ha dicho nada? - le preguntó a la ainu de cabellos celestes, volteando a besar sus labios, simplemente no se cansaba de hacerlo.

- nop ^_^ creo que ha aceptado nuestra relación.

- ¬¬ ¿estamos pensando en el mismo Hoto Hoto? - preguntó él con una mueca y una ceja arqueada.

- sí, él no es tan pesado como piensas, es bueno - trató de convencerlo - pero... ehm... es un poco sobreprotector.

- u_û ¿Un poco?

- oh vamos, Ren, no discutamos esto ahora, tengo ganas de estar contigo, sabes, tengo que preguntarte algo.

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¡me gustaría conocer china! - exclamó de pronto, sobresaltándolo - ¿no me llevarías a conocer a tu familia?

- ¿En china? Este... Pilika, bueno, yo...

- ya veo... - susurró ella agachando la cabeza - eso ya es respuesta para mí, no te preocupes si no quieres yo..

El shaman la miró inquieto, ¿porqué de pronto se le ocurrían esas cosas? No hacía ni una semana que comenzaban a salir, que estaban juntos aunque hacían años de amarse en secreto y no decirse nada por miedo a lo que podría pasar. Asintió finalmente, si ella le pedía ir a la luna, por supuesto que haría todo lo posible porque ella estuviese feliz y en el satélite, pero ir con su familia... le producía una sensación de desconcierto.

- Pilika, sabes que te amo y que eres mi debilidad - le confesó - iremos si eso deseas, pero te advierto que mi familia no es fácil.

- Ren, ya no somos unos niños, yo te amo, tu me amas, eso es todo.

- ojalá fuese tan sencillo - murmuró él casi para sí mismo y la atrajo a su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos, su pequeña princesa, realmente estaba enamorado de esa mujer, de curvas perfectas, de aroma irresistible, de mirada cautivante, de carácter fuerte y voluble, su niña era todo un misterio que descubría día a día y eso, era lo más fascinante de estar con ella.

La besó como si fuese la última vez y su mente viajó a china, pensando en cómo haría para presentar a su novia al resto de la familia, Jun lo aceptaría bien, le agradaba Pilika, ¿pero su madre? ¡¿y su padre?! Quizás a su abuelo le simpatizaría la ainu, era educada, atenta, servicial, tenía millones de virtudes que en su familia encajaban, aunque no era shaman ni itako, pero sabía entrenar. Buscaba cada detalle de la norteña para luego poder adaptarlos en su hogar, la haría quedar como una reina, como lo que significaba para él.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- yoh ya deja de masticar así - le regañó Anna viendo como su prometido hacia ruido y le impedía ver su novela en paz - ¡¿me estás escuchando?!

- ay, Annita - suspiró él dejando de lado las frituras que comía y acostándose a su lado, la abrazó fuertemente y la asió hacia él - ya deja de ver las cosas esas y quédate así conmigo.

- Yoh... - susurró ella.

- te he necesitado mucho estando en silencio, ya deja de comportarte así conmigo, quiero estar a tu lado hoy. ¿Si?

- Yoh, te estás portando mal - le regañó nuevamente - pero sabes que yo también te necesito.

- ¡EJEM! - exclamó una voz en la puerta.

Se separaron al ver al abuelo de Yoh parado en el marco de entrada, no habían escuchado su voz antes, ni su presencia, ni mucho menos cuando la puerta se abrió, así de concentrados estaban.

- ¡Abuelito! - le abrazó Yoh cordialmente, Anna se inclinó a besarle la mejilla con dulzura, cosa poco frecuente en ella, luego hizo una reverencia - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- vine por tu matrimonio - explicó - tu abuela y yo pensamos que es menester que se casen pronto.

- ¿Pero...? ¿Porqué?

- no objetes nada Yoh, deja que tu abuelo hable.

- bueno, nos parece correcto que se casen antes de que alguno de nosotros muera, ya no somos los mismos de antes. - le indicó.

- De acuerdo, ¿puedo encargarme yo de la ceremonia? - preguntó Anna sin dejar notar ningun cambio, cuando en realidad, sus ojos estaban medio nublados y su voz temblaba ligeramente.

- por supuesto Anna, te sugiero algo al estilo occidental, es más práctico y moderno, pero como tu quieras hacerlo estará bien - aceptó Yohmei- mientras nos lleguen las invitaciones.

- les llegarán no se preocupen - le aseguró ella - y al estilo occidental estará bien.

Anna le condujo hacia la puerta, seguida bien de cerca por Yoh, ya se esperaba un interrogatorio de parte de él cuando Yohmei se marchara. Así, cuando este puso un pie fuera y la puerta estuvo cerrada, Anna se preguntó donde estaría Tamao. Se dirigió al comedor, sabiendo que en la cocina estarían Ren y Pilika, ella por supuesto, no estaba con ánimos de ningún pleito con el chino. Encontró una nota sobre la mesa.

__

Horo Horo y yo salimos de compras, no sé a dónde, lo siento, él ha insistido, Anna-dono, espero que no se moleste. Volveré a tiempo para preparar la cena. Besos. Tamao.

- _"ay, ¿así de poderoso es mi carácter?"_ - pensó la itako tirando la nota al bote de basura - _"ni que fuera a matarla por salir con el macetín"_

- Anna, debemos hablar - dijo Yoh con voz grave.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó con cierta inocencia y se sentó en el sofá, viendo como él la seguía en cada paso.

- Quiero saber exactamente tus motivos para casarte conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

- no voy a repetirlo - ¿porqué de pronto se sentía así? Furiosamente confundido por la rapidez en que la itako había aceptado todo, ella no había preguntado ni un miserable 'porque', simplemente había estado de acuerdo al pie de la letra de lo que decía su abuelo y dispuesta, incluso, a preparar los detalles. En eso, en cambio, se sentía satisfecho, que ella organizara a gusto la ceremonia, el jardín donde seguramente se llevaría a cabo su boda. ¡¡Era una boda!! Aún no podía caer, totalmente, en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo - dime ya.

- ¡Yoh a mí me hablas bien! - le 'pidió' ella - y mis motivos son algo que no te incumbe, ya te los expliqué una vez, no sé si recuerdas, y eso para mí, fue suficiente.

- pero yo necesito que me expliques nuevamente, antes no estaba tan cerca el casamiento.

- te comportas como un niño - aspetó ella enfadada - yo te amo, Yoh, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? Y sí quiero casarme...

- es que yo, ¡¡No te lo he pedido!!

¿Ese era el motivo de tanto ajetreo? ¿Por eso realmente él estaba armando tamaña escena para hacerla enfadar? Frunció el ceño, ¿estaría poniendo peros para no casarce? No. Yoh deseaba ese matrimonio, lo sabía, pero notaba en esos hermosos ojos marrones la duda y la preocupación por un arreglo que estaba tomando el control de sus vidas, que hasta el momento, llevaban bastante bien.

- Yoh, madura por favor - fue el pedido que hizo la itako antes de de dejarlo solo en la sala de estar.

¿Qué madurara? ¿Qué es lo que quería decir con eso? El shaman King la miró de reojo mientras subía las escaleras, se undió en el blando sofá y su cuerpo se relajó un poco. ¿porqué le tenían que suceder esas cosas? ¿O ella tenía razón? Quizás sí, le faltaba madurar un poco, y lo haría, sólo porque su Anna se lo había pedido. El suelo lo invadió despacio y al cabo de un rato se quedó totalmente dormido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¬¬ Hao... - le llamó Kilia - ¡¡Ya bajate de allí!!

- nop ù_ú

- ¡¡Es que yo no le dije nada!! - exclamó la muchacha de cabellos castañas frustrada, se cruzó de brazos, aguardando que Hao bajase del árbol donde estaba subido. ¿y todo porqué? Porque un joven había elogiado a Kilia y a su cuerpo, el shaman le reclamaba que se exhibiera demasiado. - además, ¿Qué te molesta?

- .

- ¡¡ugh eres insoportable!! - chilló ella sentándose en una banca cercana, cruzó las piernas sensualmente y miró hacia los caminos del parque.

Ellos dos habían salido, según Asakura, a dar una vuelta y conversar, y habían estado bastante felices y en paz hasta que un muchacho le dijo un par de cosas a Kilia, causando el descontrol de Hao. El shaman le aseguraba que ella se veía muy provocativa con esa poller larga hasta los talones, sus sandalias y un top verde. Además, su cabello era.... muy castaño. 

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Kilia no soportaba los berrinches infantiles del mayor de los gemelos.

- está bien - suspiró él - ¡¡Es que no quiero que nadie te mire!! - exclamó bajando del árbol y parándose enfrente de su pareja.

- ¡¿Y qué si me miran?! No va a pasar de eso.. ya te dije que al que quiero es a ti... 

- perdón - susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Oh ya dije perdón!!

- ^_^ eres encantador, Hao.

- ::¬¬:: y tu muy malvada.

Aprovechando que el día se encontraba bonito y que no tenían nada que hacer en la pensión, continuaron su camino, Hao, cada tanto, se paraba en medio de la calle observando que todo el mundo estuviera concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera su mujer. Realmente era exasperante para Kilia, que se aguantó todo el trayecto hasta el centro comercial.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Tamao, ¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan? - preguntó Horo observando un puesto alejado.

- me gustan los jazmines - contó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Tamao!!!! ¡¡eres tu!!! - exclamó una voz de hombre, este apareció de una tienda y la abrazó de sorpresa - oh.... hacia mucho que no te veía, mi adorada Tamao...

- ¿Qué? O_O - murmuró ella casi sin aire.

- ù_ú

- mi adorada Tamao... ^___^

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Jijijijiji, soy malvada, ñaca, ñaca, ñaca. ¿Vendrá alguien a separar a Hoto Hoto y a la linda Tamao?

****

Horo: ¿A quién le dices Hoto Hoto?

****

Sumi: a Botan..

****

Horo: ah bueno...

****

Sumi: . pobre chico (del pasillo viene corriendo otra chica idéntica a Sumire, se sienta a su lado y sonríe de forma boba) ¿Qué haces aquí Botan?

****

Botan: Misao-chan me mandó a ayudarte con los reviews-nya, ¡¡No me odies hermanaaaa!!

****

Sumi: :::T_T::: ok, empecemos antes de que me dé un paro cardíaco. **_Keiko-sk_**, me alegro que te haya gustado, loki (nome preguntes porqué llamo así a todo el mundo), y voy a buscar tu fic para ver de qué se trata. Chip? **_Emi Tachibana_**, curruñis, jeje, ya ves que sigo con el fic, estoy re inspirada, en unos minutos hice este cap. ¿puedes creerlo? En fin, nos vemos por MSN.

****

Botan: _c-erika_, espera tu participación muuuuy pronto-nya y ya verás que al principio habrá un conflicto amoroso-nya pero luego encontr... 

****

Sumi: ¡¡Callate!! No cuentes todo el fic que luego pierde el sentido.

****

Botan: v_v ow...

****

Sumi: gracias por tus comentarios, sigue enviándome reviews, onegai, que soy feliz. Jaja. Besos.

****

Botan: **_marion-asakura_**, ya viste lo celoso de hao hoy no? Es que tiene miedo-nya que Kilia se dé cuenta que no es tan bonito como pensaba-nya. (una sombra de ojos brillantes y gigantescos aparece detrás de la pequeña Botan)

****

Sumi: o.o 'manis... 'manis...

****

Botan: ^_^ ¿qué pasa-nya?

****

Sumi: H-H-Hao...

****

Botan: (Se da vuelta) H-hola Haito-nya... ¿cómo estás-nya? Nyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! (Hao se la lleva arrastrando)

****

Sumi: voy a quedarme sin hemana menor imaginaria XP, ;__; ¿la voy a defender? Ô_Ô mm... nah!!! Marion, me alegro que te guste el fic y el lemon se viene muy pronto, ¿será para la Luna de miel de Yoh y Anna? Mmm... ya lo veremos.

- llega Botan toda destrozada-

****

Botan: Haito no se aguanta una broma-nya. No tenía porqué tratarme así-nya. **_Eigna-fluff_**, gracias por el review tan lindo-nya.

****

Sumi: y seguro que te mando el cap. espero que te guste. Y en cuanto a Hao, creo que me salió muy cariñoso, pero voy a hacer que aflore un poco su lado machista, ya lo viste hoy. Pilika y Len no salió mucho pero seguramente para el próximo cap. pondré más.

****

Len: son puras mentiras... ;_;

****

Sumi: callateeee. **_Kikis Tao_** también está traumada por lo de la leche, ¿viste?

****

Len: y ahora van a hecharme la culpa a mi T_T

****

Sumi: ok, Kikis, te juro que sigo el fic, voy a terminarlo, pero falta mucho. En cuanto a lo de Len, si tienes razón, es de las tres, y de nadie más.

****

Len: ni que yo fuera una especie de abrigo o algo así ::¬¬::

****

Sumi: ¡¡pero si eres tan lindo!! (lo abraza del cuello, llega Pilika y se pone del otro lado y aparece Kikis y lo abraza por el cuello pero de atrás) ves... todas te queremos muchio... 

****

Len: ¡¡¡¡YA BASTAAA!!!

****

Sumi: ¬¬ pobre es acosado por las mujeres ^_^ ¡¡pero es que es muy lindow!!

****

Botan: T_T ay, oneesan-nya.

****

Sumi: -____- ¡¡¡¡Deja de decir nyaaaaaa!!!

****

Botan: ¬¬ no puedo... soy una neko y sale sola-nya.

****

Sumi: **_lore-anime_**, como ves actualizo rapidísimo jajaja. En fin, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews y ya te verás aparecer jiji. Besos. Bye.

****

Botan: Bai Bai-nya.

****

Sumi: -____- ... (Sin comentarios) ^_^ ¡¡Eso es todo amigos!!

JA NE

Sumire-chan y Botan-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

**__**


	9. Capitulo 9

****

N.d.S:bueno a todos los que les gusta las relaciones de mi fic, les quiero pedir que lean mi otra historia 'Cadenas de amor' en esta misma sección. ¡¡¡¡¡ONEGAI!!!

****

Frío y Calor

__

Capítulo 9:_"Confusiones y más confusiones"_

- ¬¬ oi, ¿Quién eres tu? - le preguntó Horo al sujeto.

- ¡¡Eh Horo Horo!! ¡¡Amigo!!

- o_O ¿Qué?

- Horo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿no lo reconoces? - indagó Tamao observánolo curiosa - es Lizerg.

- ¿¿¿Liserg???

El joven inglés había cambiado bastante, su cabello verde estaba bien corto y tenía unos cuantos pirinchitos parados, sus ojos del mismo matiz eran más vivaces que antes y la sonrisa estaba amplia en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo estás Horo? - le preguntó Liserg.

- bien, y... estem... ¿porqué tanto cariño hacia Tamao?

La aludida se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia el costado, ¿porqué preguntaba? Acaso él... No Tamao, se dijo ella misma, deja de alusinar. Se estaría haciendo demasiadas esperanzas con el norteño.

- es que Tamao me ayudó en un momento en que yo no me sentía del todo bien, me ayudó a superar muchas cosas.

- ah entiendo - aceptó - oye, estamos volviendo a la pensión ¿Quieres venir?

- sí, un momento - dijo entrando a la tienda.

Entonces, Horo pudo ver que el local era un lugar donde vendían bombones, quizás para Tanabata él le regalaría algunos a Tamao, sí, se le declararían regalándole unos deliciosos bombones, tenía el dinero, sólo faltaba que llegase la festividad. Además, no estaba tan lejos, sólo unos días.

Liserg se acercó a una chica que estaba en el mostrador, era muy bonita, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y su flequillo caía sobre su frente, algunos mechones rozando sus ojos almendrados. Ella sonreía bastante al hablar con él y tenía puesto una remera del local 'Hikoboshi y Orihime' y unos pantalones de jean ajustados color lavanda. Se acercó hacia ellos.

- Ella es Erika - la presentó Liserg - es mi socia en el local, ¿podría venir? Prometí llevarla a comer luego de cerrar.

- Sí, por supuesto. Mucho gusto, Erika, mi nombre es Horo - dijo el norteño y estrechó la mano suave de la jovencita.

- y yo soy Tamao.

- Es un placer - susurró ella con una voz que al shaman del hielo le pareció encantadora.

Caminaron entonces, hacia la pensión Asakura, Horo había olvidado por completo las flores y en cambio, tenía en sus pensamientos la idea de prepararle una sorpresa a tamao para la festividad de los enamorados. ¡¡Sería estupendo!!

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Pilika estaba sentada en el jardín de los Asakura, justo mirando su reflejo en un pequeño estanque rodeado de piedras blancas y con peces de colores nadando de un lado a otro, veía su rostro, y lo notaba cambiado. ¿más radiante, quizás? Sí, porque ahora estaba Len Tao con ella, y él se encargaba de sanar cada conflicto, cada temor que podía tener ella. Tocó el agua y la imagen se volvió turbia, sí, así estaba su alma, porque temía que él no quisiera presentarla ante su familia. ¿Y si lo estaba obligando?

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó una voz, ella ni siquiera volteó, por supuesto que la conocía.

- nada, Len - dijo mirando a los peces de colores - pensaba nada más

- Algo te sucede, ¿no puedes decírmelo?

- no es nada, ya te dije, no insistas por favor.

- escucha, quiero darte algo.

El se sentó frente a frente, mirándola a los ojos celestes como el agua cristalina, tomó con una de sus manos la mejilla de ella y la acercó para estrecharla mucho más junto a él, y unió sus labios en un beso, suave, pero profundo, que reclamaba más y más a medida que sus lenguas se encontraban y se entrelazaban. Un beso que se volvía fogozo y que poco a poco el chino cortó, simplemente para observarla satisfecho. ¡Oh que bien besaba! Extendió su otra mano frente a Pilika y ella observó un especie de cofrecito forrado en terciopelo rojo, y de interior negro, que aún no podía ver.

- ábrelo - le dijo Tao.

- ehm.. sí... - murmuró ella tomando el objeto entre sus delicadas manos.

Tenía un pequeño cerrojo que hizo un minúsculo ruido al ser abierto y dentro...

- oh no, Len - le dijo ella con angustia - dime que es un sueño y no lo hiciste.

- Sí, Pilika, tu querías esa joya. Lee detrás por favor.

Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, ¿Cómo iba a leerla? Se le complicaba respirar, abrir los labios, estaban secos y la voz de su garganta no salía, nada en su cuerpo reaccionaba. Todo estaba trabajando por inercia, así que el shaman chino tomó el collar que aquel día había comprado en la feria, con la intención de declararle su amor con él. Lo volteó y leyó en voz alta:

**__**

"Desde que nací me sentí vacío, porque faltaba esa mitad que cubriera mi alma con la paz necesaria para comenzar una vida verdadera, y el día en que te conocí, un rayo misterioso, encantador, atravesó mi corazón y luego lo envolvió en su aura de amor. Ahí, descubrí que existe ese sentimiento."

Te amaré por siempre, Pilika.

Len Tao

El joven le costaba un poco decir cosas dulces o con mucho sentimiento, pero escribirlas era tema aparte, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era más natural y sus pensamientos fluían como el agua.

- oh... yo... Len, ¡¡Es hermoso!! - exclamó ella abrazándolo - _"por eso también te amo, me gustaría decirte mis dudas, pero no quiero arruinar ninguno de nuestros momentos, y sé que si te digo todo lo que siento, molestaré"_- pensó ella angustiada, ¿Cómo iba a decirle tantas cosas? - Sabes, yo... no hace falta que vayamos a China si no quieres.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ante la repentina decisión de la peliazulada.

- bueno, es que... no es necesario, yo te amo, quizás podemos esperar más para ver a tu familia. ¿no lo crees?

- sí, pero tu...

- ¡yo nada! Está bien, esperemos, disfrutaré más la ida cuando estemos mucho más juntos - le explicó.

Se separaron un poco y se besaron, Pilika no quería apresurar las cosas, le daría a Len el tiempo para tomar sus decisiones y para avanzar acorde a lo que dictara su propio corazón, no sería justo para él hacer algo que no sintiera. Así, el tema de china estaría cerrado.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- Annita, ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó Yoh tocando a la puerta de su prometida. Nadie contesto - oh diablos... Anna, lo siento, he sido un niño, pero de verdad quería ser yo quien te pidiera matrimonio.

- vete, por favor - le pidió. Todo había sido muy reciente, y aunque había demostrado compostura, se sentía atraída por un remolino de sentimientos que no esperaba tener cuando llegase el día.

- perdón... - susurró Yoh Asakura antes de voltear y encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su gemelo. - ¡KYA! ¡Ay Hao no me asustes! - protestó de mal humor.

- ¬¬ oye, ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¬¬ ¿Qué crees tu?

- mejor me callo... - opinó - ¿qué te pasa?

- Anna no quiere hablar conmigo - le confesó.

- las mujeres son todas iguales u_u.

- u_ú ¿Qué es lo que dices Haito? - preguntó cierta itako rubia mirándolo amenazante, acababa de abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con Yoh y no con ambos, ella quería hablar finalmente, no iba a dejarlo escapar.

- n_nU nada Annita, jijijiji.

- ¡Deja de imitar a Yoh! - le aspetó pateándolo escaleras abajo. Se volteó al menor de los Asakura.

- o_o

- entra Yoh, necesitamos hablar.

Él la miró con cierto asombro, ¿Y ahora qué iba a pasar con ellos dos? ¿Ella lo aceptaría? Cabía la duda en el corazón del shaman, pero también cabía el amor intenso que le sentía a su adorada Anna, y eso no lo iba a reemplazar ningún otro sentimiento.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- Haito... Haito... - lo llamó Kilia al 'desparratado' shaman.

- @_@ tres elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña...

- -__-U pobrecito... - lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hacia el sillón más cercano donde lo dejó bien cómodo mientras ella iba en busca de un vaso de agua, ¿Qué le pasaría ahora?

Estaba en la cocina cuando se asomó por la puerta-ventana, Len y Pilika estaban fuera besándose.

- ay, estos dos - susurró con una sonrisa, el amor los hacía olvidarse del resto, miró el relog en la pared despistadamente, ¿Dónde estaría Tamao? Ya estaba oscureciendo y ella tenía que hacer la cena - ni modo que la haga yo. - comentó voviendo a donde Hao.

- @_@ doce elefantes... ¡¡¡AUCH!!! - de pronto un puño gigante había aterrizado sobre su cabeza de manera sorpresiva - eh, ¿Quién eres tu?

- ù_ú ¿Quieres probar más HAITO? - le preguntó Kilia levantando su puño.

- nononononononononono - le dijo Hao moviendo sus manos descontroladamente frente de él - no me mates n_n

- Está bien, así me gusta ^_^.

- ¬¬

- ¡¡No me mires así!!

- :::n_n:::

Kilia sonrió feliz mientras se acercaba a él y se dejaba envolver por sus brazos, tenían que esperar que llegase Tamao a preparar la cena, lo que significaba un tiempo a solas para ellos dos, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del shaman y él la asió contra su cuerpo. Sus cabellos castaños rozaban su barbilla suavemente y le provocaban cierto cosquilleo, los apartó con cuidado y besó cada lugar que sus manos tocaban. Luego unió sus labios a los de Kilia, con deseo, pasión, sentimiento, uno que forraba más y más sus corazones.

- te amo - le susurró al oído - creo que es la primera vez que lo digo.

- mmm... puede ser, pero me gusta oírlo.

Ambos sonrieron. Entonces, se abrió la puerta principal y cuatro personas entraron a la sala, Horo iba primero y lo que articuló antes que algún saludo fue...

- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! - preguntó con rapidez - _"Quien sabe si ese señorito me la ha quitado y la está pervirtiendo"_

- ¬¬ Hola, no? - le dijo Hao que se puso de pie junto con Kilia.

- Ella está en el jardín - contestó la joven de cabellos castaños - y está con len, así que no la molestes.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Ya lo sabía yo!!

Al parecer, la paz se acababa. Liserg miró a Horo salir hacia la cocina, y después al jardín, ¿Con Tao? ¿Qué hacia Pilika con ese chino? Su ceño se frunció y disimuladamente Tamao le pegó un codazo, haciendo que él volviera a sonreír normalmente.

- no olvides lo que hablamos - susurró quedamente la pelirrosada.

- no lo olvido, pero no puedo evitarlo - se excusó.

Para entonces, Horo regresaba agarrando a su hermana del brazo y diciéndole quién sabe cuantas cosas de Len, en su contra, claro.

- y fue así como... estem... - vió que todos lo miraban raro y su hermanita mucho más, ella le pegó suavemente - está bien, me callo.

- ¡Liserg! ¡¡Hola!! - exclamó Yoh que venía bajando las escaleras, con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, debido a lo que había pasado con Anna y él en cuarto. En cuanto a la itako caminaba detrás de él.

Fue cuando Pilika se dio cuenta que él estaba allí, entonces recordó y su rostro se puso mortalmente rojo, la sangre le había subido rápidamente a la cabeza, y Tao fue el único que lo descubrió, también Tamao ligeramente y Erika los miró interesada. ¿Acaso esa niña tenía algo que ver con su socio?

- _"Eso no tiene que importarte a ti, Erika, ya deja de ser tan tonta"_- pensó la muchacha enojada, pero su rostro no cambió. Ahí iba otra vez, negándose lo que sentía por su compañero de trabajo, de finanzas, de los últimos meses.

- H-Hola, chicos - saludó Liserg al verse observado.

- Y tu eres... - se adelantó Yoh mirando a Erika.

- Ah! Ella es Erika - dijo presuroso el shaman de Morphin - es mi... - miró a Pilika, Len acababa de tomar su mano - es mi prometida.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! - dijeron todos rápidamente.

- _"¿Prometida?"_- pensó Erika a punto de desmayarse, su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho o simplemente dejaría de latir de golpe, tenía corrientes por todo el cuerpo y la sangre le subió rápidamente.

- ¿Prometida? ¿No era tu socia? - preguntó Horo sospechando algo raro en todo eso.

- ¿prometida? ¿Porqué la metes en esto? - susurró Tamao que estaba a su lado, de modo que sólo él pudiera escuchar.

- shhh.... - la calló improvisadamente - es que... yo... - murmuró al verse cuestionado por sus amigos, miró a Erika en busca de una explicación.

¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¡¡Él prácticamente se lo estaba rogando con esos hermosos ojos!!! Le estaba pidiendo que fingiera para él, ¿Y qué haría? Todos esperaban una respuesta, que ella también tenía que dar. Pero si fingía en ese momento, tendría que hacerlo por mucho más tiempo, ¡¡no podría hacerlo!! Aunque se trataba de Liserg... Sólo estaba segura de algo, pasace lo que pasace, ella ya estaba involucrada, y su corazón sufriría de todas maneras...

**__**

Fin del capítulo

He hecho este cap. en tiempo recor y como tengo tantos reviews he decidido contestarlos bien rápido. ¡¡No saben el trabajo que me costó poder verlos!!

****

Botan:se puso histérica-nya, muchos lo saben-nya..

****

Sumi:¡¡¡Ya te dije que dejaras de hablar con -nya's!!!

****

Botan:¡¡¡Callate-nyaaaaa!!!! (le pega un coscorrón y deja a Sumire media muerta, es muy fuerte)

****

Len:(mirando a Sumire) creo que te excediste, pero ya le hacia falta una buena siesta. Oya, ¡ya encontramos otra solución demás de la leche! XP

****

Botan:-____-U Pasemos a los reviews-nya? **C-erika**, guau-nya, ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡¡Has aparecido por fin-nya!!

****

Sumi:@_@ ugh... comenzaba a sentirme como Hao (mirada enojada a su hermana gemela) después hablamos. Bueno Erika-chan has aparecido en el fic, ojalá te siga gustando y más ahora que estás participando. ¿Qué harás eh? ¿Ayudarás a Liserg? ¿Te arrepentirás por estar enamorándote de él? ¿Liserg dejará de tartamudear? ¿Porqué no podemos dejar de hacer preguntas?

****

Botan:¬¬ pobre-nya...

****

Sumi:u_ú ¿mi hermana dejará de decir tantos -nya? ¿Desaparecerá la molesta de Botan? En fín, preguntas sin respuestas. Jajaja. Te cuento amiga, que yo también estoy en momentos de estupidez, y de paso me he puesto a escuchar música en la PC. No se qué tiene que ver pero... jejeje. XP.

****

Len:cada día está peor u_u. **Kilia**, nos alegramos que te guste el fic, y tu actuación. Si tienes alguna queja, sólo únete al club que está organizando Botan-chan.

****

Botan:¡¡¡MATEMOS A SUMIRE-nya!! ¡¡MATEMOS A SUMIRE-nya!!

****

Len:-___-U

****

Sumi:OroOoOoOoOo... ¿Acá también? T_T deja de poner a la gente en mi contra, Botan...****Bueno, **Lore-anime**, ya te va a tocar a vos aparecer, ¡¡solo espera un poquito más!! ¡ya viste los momentos de parejas hoy!! Y... bueno... sólo espera que te hago aparecer, oi, ¿y con quién te voy a poner? Mmm... dime si te gusta alguien que no esté reservado, si no... me invento a alguien... tengo unas ideas, muahahaha.

****

Botan:y después se pregunta porqué la quieren matar.

****

Sumi:tu ya callate ¬¬. **Emi Tachibana**, como no sé si ya te conté, el otro fic, no tuvo mucho éxito, ya subi el segundo cap. y solo tengo 4 reviews, y en el segundo es el tuyo nomás, si subo con más reviews, subo el tercer cap. que ya lo tengo listo, si no... no lo haré tan pronto, quizás un poco más tarde. Ya veré... cuñadita, me alegro que te guste el cap.

****

Botan:**Hercy Tao**espera un poco que mi oneechan está subiendo caps. rapidísimo, debe ser porque tiene mucho tiempo-nya, pero a pesar de eso-nya, está un poco falta de inspiración-nya.

****

Sumi:u_u es cierto, si pueden ayudarme se los agradeceré. **Rika**, ya verás que pasarán algunas cosas más con horito y tamao-chan, pero aún no, porque voy a hacerlos sufrir a todos, juaz.

****

Tamao:T_T

****

Sumi:oh, no te pongas así, para ti también Rika-chan les hiré poniendo partes lindas de ambos, ok?

****

Tamao:n_n

****

Sumi:bueno, es todo por hoy, estoy muuuuuy feliz con sus reviews y muuuuuchas gracias a todos, los quiero un montonaso, y no me dejen, si?

Un GRAN BESO.

Sumire-chan y Botan-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	10. Capitulo 10 yupi

****

Frío y Calor

__

Capítulo 10: _" Problemas"_

Erika miró todos los rostros directo a ella, y luego esos ojitos verdes que tanto adoraba observar, estaban no solo muy dudosos, si no... rogándole que mintiera. ¿Qué haría?

- Es que... - susurró, se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire profundamente, era el momento.

De pronto, un golpe en la puerta los alarmó y Tamao, que estaba más cerca de la puerta aprovechó para abrirla y ver si de alguna manera Liserg aprovechaba para hablar con Erika y que lo sacara de ese embrollo, ella por su parte, agradeció mil veces mentalmente a la persona que había tocado. Su mente aprovechó, entonces, para decidir qué haría. ¿Y si lo ayudaba...? 

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Tamao mirando a la persona frente a ella.

Se trataba de una jovencita de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, lo llevaba en una trenza larga que descansaba en su hombro derecho. De estatura normal y tes lechosa, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa apacible, llevaba un bolso viejo en una mano, parecía pesado, además de extranjera, ya que también tenía ropas occidentales, unos pantalones de color lavanda de jean gastados ajustados, una camisa blanca salida de la ropa y un chaleco verde sobre ella. 

- buenos días, busco... un lugar donde hospedarme - dijo con una voz dulce, ciertamente elegante y serena.

- ¿uh? Adelante, creo que tenemos un cuarto, pero debe hablar con la dueña - explicó la pelirrosada.

- oh bien.

- Anna-dono, la señorita... etô... ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- Loreto ^_^

- _"Extraño nombre... aunque... bonito"_ - pensó Tamao observándola - La señorita Loreto está buscando un lugar donde quedarse. ¿hay alguna habitación libre?

- ¿tiene el dinero para pagar?

- eso... de eso quería hablar - dijo ella con cierta pena en su voz - ¿podría pagarla de alguna otra forma? Es que no tengo dinero disponible, aún. Pero en cuanto consiga un empleo le pagaré mi estadía. Acabo de llegar al Japón, y no tengo ninguna remuneración... por favor, prometo hacer lo que me diga.

- mmm... - pareció pensarlo la itako rubia, aunque era bastante tonto que lo hiciera porque tenía a todas esas personas de coladas en la casa, incluso Liserg había decidido quedarse, y claro... todos ellos tendrían que trabajar en su hogar - está bien, puede quedarse Loreto-dono. Pero tendrá que hacer la limpieza como todos.

- ¿cómo todos?

- es que en esta casa nadie paga la estadía - explicó Tamao - todos hacemos algo de las tareas domésticas y así pagamos. Por ejemplo, yo cocino.

- ah - exclamó - pues me gustaría ayudarle... ehm... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Tamao, mucho gusto.

- es un placer - contestó Loreto. - llámeme Lore por favor.

- ¡¡Claro!! ^_^

Los demás tosieron un poco, insinuando que debían de ser presentados.

- Bien, señorita Loreto - dijo Pilika interviniendo - mi nombre es Pilika. Este macetín que está aquí es mi hermano Horo Horo.

- ¬¬ oye... ¿Qué te pasa a ti loca? - protestó el mencionado pero aprovechando la ocasión para molestar al supuesto 'noviecito' - él es el tiburoncito o cuerno, puedes llamarle así.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! - gruñó Len - soy Len Tao, mucho gusto. A él llámalo macetín, ¿Acaso no parece una maceta?

- ¡¿De qué hablas idiota?!

- ¡¡Callate que no estoy hablando contigo!

- Pero sí de mí o acaso crees que no voy a decir nada.

- ¡¡Ya cierren la boca los dos!! - protestó Pilika golpeando a Horo y seguidamente a Len, los dos incoscientes fueron arrastrados a un sillón cercano mientras sus ojitos giraban en órbitas.

Loreto sonrió, eran muy divertidos. Una chica que estaba a su lado rió animada, ya que ella acababa de llegar también.

- yo soy Erika, acabo de llegar - explicó - mucho gusto.

- igualmente, señorita.

- Mi nombre es Hao y soy el más sexy de la pensión Asakura, además del más hermoso de los hermanos - se presentó el shaman haciendo una pose.

- -__- déjalo, le está fallando el cerebro - se excusó su novia - yo soy Kilia, bienvenida a la pensión.

- ;_; ¿Porqué dijiste eso Kilia-chan?

- ù_ú ¡¡Porque es cierto!! El golpe que te diste te dejó tarado, ven para acá o te golpearé como Pilika a los otros dos.

- o.o nonononononononono. - _"¡¡No otra vez!!"_ - pensó inmediatamente, asustado.

- Ejem, Y bien Erika, Liserg ¿Es verdad que está comprometidos? - recordó la itako rubia - no se crean que nos hemos olvidado de ustedes.

- B-bueno... la verdad es que...

Erika suspiró profundo...

- La verdad es que - agregó ella con voz firme y una sonrisa forzada, que nadie notó realmente - que nosotros dos no pensábamos decir nada aún, porque si bien somos pareja, aún no hemos confirmado el compromiso, es decir... 

- ¿no han tenido fiesta aún?

- ah... a eso me refería.

Por alguna razón, la respuesta tranquilizó a todos, que dejando a la parejita a solas volvieron a sus cosas, Yoh tenía un entrenamiento que Anna le había obligado a hacer por lo hablado en la conversación, la itako tenía que conducir a Loreto a su cuarto y el resto de los pensionados en Fumbari necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Liserg siguió con la mirada a Pilika, ¡¡Como había cambiado!! La última vez que él la había visto ella... Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Erika que aún estaba a su lado, sus pensamientos parecían conducirla cada vez más lejos de él porque sus ojos también parecían perdidos.

- _"Baka Erika... te has metido en un lío / aunque no vas a decirme que la idea te desagrada / ¡¡callate!! Eso es mentira... ¡¿Quién eres tu para decirme eso?! / tu consciencia, ¿Quién más? Puedes darme el nombre que quieras, seré un ángel que te indica lo que hacer, la imaginación... sea lo que sea, yo te aconsejo / no me importa lo que pienses... déjame, yo... soy una tonta por haber hecho eso, Liserg no me quiere realmente, ¿Porqué tengo que seguirle con ese juego? ¡¿Porqué?! _- definitivamente no se encontraba lo suficiente consciente como para darse cuenta de la mirada que el inglés le dirijía.

- Erika... - le llamó y ella volteó lentamente, absorta. - lo siento, yo... no debí meterte en este lío, es que... bueno si te lo cuento realmente vas a enojarte.

- ¬¬ creo que prefiero saberlo.

- está bien, ven, vamos a dar un paseo.

Él le tomó la mano y la arrastró hacia fuera de la pensión, provocando el sonrojo de la muchacha, su piel era suave, aunque no tanto como la de ella. Se sentía muy bien, rozándolo, y pensando que quizás algún día, él la sostendría de la mano y no para llevarla a discutir. Llegaron a una pequeña plaza, Liserg se detuvo junto a un banco y le indicó que se sentara, cuando quería, el inglés podía ser muy mandón y posecivo.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- es una pareja muy rara - comentó Horo oliendo lo que Tamao cocinaba - se me hace muy extraño esa indecisión en contar sobre su compromiso.

- ¬¬ ¿y desde cuándo eres tan inteligente, Hoto Hoto? - le preguntó Len apoyado en la pared con un vaso de leche fresca.

- ù_ú cierra la boca señorito.

- Ò_Ó ¡¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!!

- ¡¡¿Y a ti que te importa cuernis?!!

- ¡¡¡Silencio los dos!!! - exclamó Pilika cortando unas verduras - no cambian ustedes dos. - bajó la voz, para que la pelirrosada solo escuchara - ¿él te contó? ¿no es así?

Tamao asintió mientras recordaba lejanamente aquella noche de fiesta en la pensión de Fumbari, muy lejos ya.

- Oi, ¿Y ustedes que tanto hablan? - preguntó el ainu curioso como siempre acercándose peligrosamente a Tamao, sus rostros relativamente cerca, sus labios... ¡¡cuánto deseaba probarlos!! Se dio cuenta que la sangre le subía a la cabeza en cantidades más rápidas y que se debía a sus pensamientos y a la cercanía de ese otro corazón que le volvía loco, entonces se separó de ella.

- nada, hermano, no seas metiche - le dijo sonriendo ante el tono de su cara, Len sospechó un poco, había visto la mirada de Liserg sobre Pilika varias veces. ¿Porqué?

Pero ninguno dijo más nada, Pilika recordaba, perfectamente aquella noche en la pensión Asakura, cuando bajo las estrellas, el viento rebosante acariciando sus cabellos, los ruidos desde adentro... ella... y él...

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Una Pilika un tanto menor estaba sentada contra un árbol, mirando el cielo estrellado y la luna que relucía, desplegando sus rayos hasta donde estaba ella, en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos y tratando de descubrir porqué se sentía mal cada vez que veía a Tao y él esquivaba su mirada.

- Pilika, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una voz y ella volteó a ver, fundiéndose en sus ojos...

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Yoh contó sus 123 flexiones y comenzó a correr alrededor de la casa, sí, ahora se sentía en paz, luego de haber arreglado todo con su queridísima Anna, aunque también estaba en duda sobre la muchacha que había llegado, la energía que despedía era ligeramente diferente, como la de un shaman o una sacerdotiza. ¿Loreto había dicho? Ya no lo recordaba muy bien, y claro... si se encontraba en shock por lo vivido con su Annita...

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

- Anna, gracias - dijo dentro del cuarto - yo... lo siento, por favor debes disculparme, he sido un idiota.

- ya, Yoh.. ya... - se acercó a él, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, le levantó el rostro y le miró directo a sus ojos marrones - aveces me cuesta decir lo que siento, la mayoría del tiempo, ¿lo sabes no? - asintió - pero si me ayudas, yo podré.

- te ayudaré Anna, y yo intentaré crecer más, para merecerte como esposa.

- A propósito - ya que había mencionado lo del casamiento - ¿Crees que seremos felices?

- por supuesto Annita, yo te haré feliz - sonrió y anuló la distancia que los separaba, besándola con pasión, intentando retomar en lo que estaban cuando Yohmei los interrumpió - Annita - susurró, llamándola otra vez de esa dulce manera - te amo.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, que llenó su alma de felicidad, pero luego frunció el ceño y con una voz dura agregó.

- pero no te creas que vas a liberarte tan fácilmente de las cosas, Yoh Asakura. Ve afuera y comienza tu entrenamiento. ¡¡YA!! 

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Bueno, tal vez no era la más dulce muestra de afecto, pero él entendía a su itako.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! - gritó una muchacha enfadada y abofeteó a la persona que tenía enfrente, el rostro del mayor de los Asakura dio vuelta y se cubrió instintivamente el golpe, mirándola con bronca.

- P-Pero... lo siento, Kilia yo... - en vano, ella había subido las escaleras y ya no estaba junto a él - yo y mi gran bocota.

**__**

Fin del capítulo

O.O ¿Qué habrá sucedido ahora?

****

Hao: ¬¬ idiota...

****

Sumi: ù_ú cierra la boca o le contaré cosas tuyas a Kilia-chan. Pasemos a los reviews rapidito que tengo turno con el odóntologo.

****

Hao: ¿y qué nos importa a nosotros?

****

Sumi: ^^ déjenlo está así porque se peleó con Kilia el muy idiota.

****

Len: ¬¬ ¿vas a hacer pelear a las parejas?

****

Sumi: ¡¡¡¡¡HAI!!!!! Ñacañacañaca, pero no a todas. Además, ahora van a ver un poco más de acción.

****

Len: ¿vamos a luchar?

****

Sumi: I_I que inteligente eres. **_Emi Tachibana_** ya verás curruñis el porqué de esos celos de Liserg, pero todo en el próximo cap. Y en cuanto a mi historia. ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!! Y Si les gusta la pareja de Len y Pili lean mi fic llamado 'Cadenas de amor' ya de paso le hice propaganda. XD. Bueno, amiguita, te adoro y mi Dui-kun se encuentra desaparecido...

****

Botan: eso es broma-nya, se está duchando-nya.

****

Sumi: pero hace como dos horas que está ahí o.o

****

Botan: está lavando su cabello-nya, jajajajaja-nya. Y Emi-chan-nya... ¡¡Matalos-nya!!

****

Sumi: ^_^ mi hermana está más buena, porque la amenazaron. Jajaja. **C-erika**, ¿ya ves? Ojalá te haya gustado y le seguiste la corriente para que no se enojara, ahora quiere hablar contigo. O.O ¿Qué pasará? Pues ya lo veremos...

****

Botan: T_T

****

Liserg: ¡¡¡¡GELP!!! ¡¡¡GELP!!!!!

****

Sumi: ¿no es Help?

****

Botan: creo que sí-nya.

****

Liserg: sí, es Help, pero yo estoy gritando Gelp, porque necesito Gel, mi peinado está muy mal... ¡¡qué horror!!

****

Sumi: ¬¬ es un idiota... ¿Alguien puede darle un buen zape? ¡¡¡ONEGAI!!!

****

Botan: ¡¡nya!! (le pega y deja a Liserg medio muerto, se lo lleva arrastrando)

****

Sumi: ¿a dónde te lo llevas?

****

Len: ¡¡Yo te ayudo!! ¡¡Yo te ayudo!! (le tiene bronca me parece)

****

Botan: vamos a llevarlo con Erika-san que lo quiere más.

****

Sumi: T_T allá va amiga. Bueno, **_lore-anime_**, me alegro que te haya dejado intrigada, ya ves... ya apareciste. Además, Yoh sospecha algo contigo, jijiji. Ahora debes decirme si prefieres que te invente alguien como pareja. Puedo hacerlo y tengo una idea genial que va a dejar a todos muy emocionados. Juaz.

****

Botan: -___-

****

Sumi: **_Kilia_**, me alegro montones que te siga gustando, ¿qué pasará con Hao y contigo? Si no sabes, estoy armando un ejército, muy pronto se vienen las batallas. ¿Vas a luchar? ¿O no querrás saber nada de Hao? Ya lo veremos... jijiji.

¡¡Eso es todo amigos!! ^_____^ 

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	11. Capitulo 11

****

Frío y Calor

**__**

Capítulo 11: _"Viejas heridas, palabras incensatas, ¿es que Hao no comprende a las mujeres?_

Pilika sacudió su cabeza varias veces, no, no quería volver a lastimar a nadie más nunca más, porque ella... ella no era buena. Era una chica mala, le había lastimado aquella noche. Dejó las verduras excusándose y salió al jardín, quedando en manos de Tamao preparar la cena.

Hacia rato Yoh había estado entrenando ahí pero ya estaba en el baño dándose una buena ducha. Se arrimó a un árbol tocando suavemente la corteza, era dura, así como iba poniéndose su corazón. ¡¿Porqué había tenido que volver?! Si su hermano, quien lo había invitado, supiese lo que le sucedía a ella con ese inglés, ahora estaría muy arrepentido, pero... ¿Qué iba a imaginar él? Rayos, se sentía muy mal, de la nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sonrosadas, comenzaba a hacer frío... muy extraño. Se estremeció. Si estaban en pleno Verano, mas si bien estaba por terminar, era muy brusco ese cambio en la temperatura.

- ¿No tienes frío? - preguntaron a sus espaldas.

Ella volteó... sollozando.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- P-Pero... - murmuró Hao mirando la escalera vacía, el puesto a su lado en el sillón sin nadie allí.

Entonces, la muchachita que había estado con Anna, esa... de nombre extraño, bastante singular, bajó tranquilamente, sonreía, como si nunca esa expresión se borrara de su rostro. Le dedicó una mirada furtiva y pasó hacia la cocina, en busca de Tamao, seguramente. Allí la encontró.

- Tamao, la señorita Anna te busca - le dijo Loreto sonriendo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que una señorita.. ¿cómo es su nombre? ¿K-Kilia? Está llorando, en el cuarto de la señorita Anna, ¿puedes ir a verla?

- sí, en un momento.

La pelirrosada soltó las cosas rápidamente y salió rumbo al cuarto de la itako, mientras que Loreto se acercaba al shaman de cabellos castaños, su expresión era triste, sus rasgos caídos, como si cargase un gran peso en sus espaldas.

- debe usted haberle dicho algo muy malo - comentó - disculpe que me entrometa, pero... ella se encontraba muy mal.

- tengo una gran bocota.

- ^^ no debe ser tan duro consigo mismo, si no... hablar con ella.

- Kilia jamás me perdonará lo que dije.

- ¿cómo está tan seguro?

- Porque esas palabras jamás debieron salir de mis pensamientos, yo jamás debí decir eso...

Entonces, un grito se escuchó en toda la pensión, desgarrado, terrorífico. ¡¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!!

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- Lo siento - comenzó Liserg - en primer lugar yo no debí entrometerte en todo esto. Fui un idiota.

- no te sientas mal, Liserg, ya ha pasado. Ahora, creo que no es justo que tus amigos estén engañados.

- ¡¡Es que no entiendes!! - exclamó frustrado, luego se relajó y mirando el suelo agregó con voz triste - lo hago por despecho.

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

- Ella... ella está con Tao, ¿comprendes? No, yo sé que no lo haces. Escuchame, Erika, ahora no me siento capaz de contarte todo lo que sucedió, pero en algún momento... te juro por kami que lo haré.

El inglés le miró desde los hermosos ojos verdes, ¿Cómo podía la jovencita resistirse a ellos? Dudó unos instantes antes de asentir, entonces, él la tomó entre sus brazos, acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo, se sentía tan cálido, que la sola idea de apartarse se sentía muy fría, congelada. Entonces, Erika se dispuso a mostrarle su amor, su sinceridad y su cariño intenso, para que si él se enamoraba de ella, ya no tendrían que fingir nada. En el amor, el engaño es doloroso.

- Yo... - murmuró ella.

- Solo quedate así - pidió Liserg - por favor, un poquito más y luego ya no te pediré otra cosa. Solo... Te necesito Erika - susurró y ella se derritió aún más.

De pronto, él la soltó con brusquedad, observando en dirección a la casa Asakura, podía sentir una fuerte presencia en esa dirección, Morphin apareció cerca de su oído y le susurró muy suave 'hay peligro'.

- Debemos volver ahora - ordenó el inglés tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola, prácticamente, hacia la casa, pasace lo que pasace se trataba de algo fuera de común.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Len Tao tenía sangre escurriendo de sus labios, manchando su ropa, estaba delante de Pilika, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y mirando con furia, mientras el resto de los pensionados salía a ver qué sucedía, a los seres que le habían atacado por la espalda, mientras él intentaba hablar con la peliazulada.

Ella se aferró a su brazo, fuertemente, observando angustiada. Uno de esos sujetos que estaban atacándolos, se había acercado por la espalda, undiendo su puño en el estómago del shaman chino y produciendo, extrañamente, una onda de choque en todo su bien formado cuerpo. La sangre, había brotado inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Quién rayos son ustedes?! - gritó Horo, que había sido uno de los primeros en salir.

- No creo que se algo que te incumba - advirtió el que había golpeado a Len - pues ya estás a punto de morir.

Yoh se acercó también, examinando con cautela a los nuevos enemigos, eran cuatro en total. Le recordaba mucho a los soldados X, pues estaban formados de manera que los de adelante, aparentemente más fuertes, protegían a los de atrás, y estos sevían, a su vez, de refuerzos.

- ¡Al menos deberían presentarse! -anunció Asakura - ^^ No es de buena educación.

- Creo que tienes razón Shaman King - dijo el mismo tipo de antes, hizo unos pasos adelante, acercándose a la pareja que continuaba amenazada, por estar más cerca de ellos. Inmediatamente, retrocedieron. - Mi nombre es Okobu Ikeda, soy el líder de los Funahaki.

Era un sujeto de cabello blanco y ojos celestes, vestía ropas del mismo color que las cortas ebras que tenía en su cabeza, su mirada no sólo era penetrante, si no que aparentaba ser un bloque de hielo, quizás por eso, hacía que a todos los presentes les dieran repentinos escalofríos.

- ¿Funahaki? - repitió Len sintiendo como el ki de Okobu se elevaba un poco, era gélido.

- Así es, creo que he sido claro. 

- Yo soy Michiko, es lo único que tienen que saber - dijo una mujer de ojos grisáceos, tenía el cabello castaño, apagado y sus rasgos eran suaves, finos, su mirada era opaca, y estaba vestida de marrón oscuro.

- ¡¡Y yo!! ¡¡Yo soy Chihiro!! - dijo la voz de una pequeña que se adelantó con una radiante sonrisa, estaba levitando. Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo como el fuego, una risita escapaba de sus labios mientras jugueteaba con sus mechones de lava, adornados con flores fresquísimas. Estaba vestida con colores vivos.

Los demás miraron al cuarto sujeto, estaba parado mirando hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido, agrio. Sus ojos eran violetas, tan extraños como su cabello castaño, y estaban posados en un punto lejano, su piel parecía fresca, y su aspecto mucho más. Vestía de rojo.

- ¿Y él? - preguntó Kilia que había bajando junto a Anna, entonces, Hao se percató de su presencia y su corazón se estrujó al ver su mirada enrojecida.

- Él es Ichitaka. 

- ¡¡Y es el verano!! - comentó alegremente Chihiro y sus compañeros le miraron negativamente - ups, mejor hagan como si no hubiesen escuchado eso.

Realmente, no estaba tan lejano y habrían podido aparentarlo si las cosas se hubiesen encontrado un poco más candentes. Hao estaba preocupado por Kilia que continuaba sin hablarle, su mirada era fría, como pocas veces la había vista. ¡No quería perderla por su gran bocota!

Entonces... el recuerdo de lo sucedido, volvió a su mente.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

- En esta casa hay mucha paz - comentó Kilia acurrucada contra el cálido cuerpo del joven.

- ¿eso piensas? Pues las cosas no siempre han sido así. Antes, yo no pertenecía a este grupo y todos se encontraban preocupados de lo que pudiese suceder en el torneo de shamanes.

- ¿y porqué tu estabas en contra de Yoh? Se supone que son hermanos...

- Como tu dices, solo se supone;mi hermano y yo no tenemos nada en común, además él ama a los humanos, yo los aborrezco, porque siempre... - habló con tristeza sin saber que a Kilia podrían doler esas palabras - porque siempre me excluyeron. ¡Todos los humanos son una porquería!

- Hao... - susurró ella visiblemente afectada, él vió sus lágrimas en sus ojos.

- L-lo siento Kilia, no debí, soy un tonto.

- ¡¡TE ODIO!! - gritó abofeteándole el rostro y corriendo lejos de él.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Por esa estupidez, Kilia estaba enfadada con él, había sido un tonto al dejarse llevar por el momento y su odio a aquellos seres con los que temió convivir en algún tiempo. Mas ahora, él estaba descubriendo que había humanos buenos, que podían comprender la situación, como por ejemplo Pilika, como Manta, como su Kilia...

- Deja de mirarme, ¿quieres? - le dijo Kilia enfadada, hacia rato que él no quitaba su vista de ella.

- ¿Quién te crees? ¿Megumi Hayashibara? - contestó él tratando de no volver a herirla, mas su orgullo controlaba su lengua.

- ¡Oh sí! Perdón, olvidaba que el gran Hao no desperdicia su tiempo en niñas humanas.

- Claro que no...

- Entonces, puede olvidarse de mí señor, de lo que sintió si es que fue verdadero y no alguna de sus mentirotas - le ordenó ella con enojo - Le pediré también que no vuelva a acercárseme, porque no respondo de mis acciones.

- Como quieras...

- ¡¡Ya basta ustedes dos!! - gritó Yoh sin dejar de mirar a esos extraños sujetos, cada vez Len perdia más sangre, había sido un buen ataque - ¡No es momento para discutir!

- ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? - preguntó Pilika acercándose a su querido chino.

Ella se encontraba en un momento de conflicto y encima aparecían estos extraños tipejos que terminaban lastimando a Tao, eso significaba algo malo, sin duda. ¿Acaso nuevos combates? Entonces, llegaron corriendo Erika y Liserg, que aparecieron por la entrada del costado de la casa, sorprendiéndose con esos extraños.

- Veo que esto se ha tornado una reunión familiar - bromeó Okobu - será mejor que volvamos en otro momento, te daré tiempo a que te recuperes Len, entonces... volveremos y ya no tendremos piedad.

- ¡¡Esperen!! - gritó Loreto, que no perdía oportunidad, y también se acercaba a ellos, ¿qué tenía que ver ella con todo eso? - ¿Para qué están aquí?

- Loreto-san, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ya usted sabe, que nuestros objetivos son grandes- comentó el joven de ropas blancas, volteó a ver a Ichitaka, que no se movió de su lugar, ni se inmutó ante la nueva presencia - bien, ahora podrá contarle a sus amigos nuestra naturaleza y el porqué la señorita Pilika es tan importante. Para cuando comprendan, podremos regresar. ¡Hasta pronto!

Y desaparecieron... como si de viento se trataran.

Todos miraron a la recién llegada, tenía cosas que explicar, la brisa gélida sopló, estremeciéndolos y ella miró preocupada al cielo, mientras todos entraban a la casa, ¿serían capaces de comprender?

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Medio raro no? Bueno, como verán, estoy tratando de involucrar a otros seres, estos... por ejemplo son entidades extrañas, si existen los shamanes... ¿porqué no los telépatas y otros? En fin, espero que les siga gustando, igualmente, habrá espacio, demasiado, para el amor. Hoy contesto rápido los reviews:

****

Keiko-sk: sorry por haberte dejado colgada, jijiji, ojalá te haya gustado el cap. y la verdad es que yo tampoco esperaba poner eso de Hao al último, juaz.

****

C-erika: voy a poner más suspenso, despreocúpate, ahora Loreto va a aclarar algunas cosas, mas lamentablemente quedarán muchas sin resolver. Demasiadas diría yo, ya que los misterios hacen que la historia sea emocionante. Tengo una sorpresa para ti en el próximo cap. Un gran beso.

****

Lore-anime: bien, ya estás causando problemas, Loreto-chan, pero no te preocupes eres buena, intentarás arreglar las cosas, a tu modo, y eso no significa que siempre lo hagas bien, así que... estate atenta. Además, espero que hayas descubierto, en este cap. quién es tu parejita y si no.. ¡¡vas a tener que esperar como todos!! ^_^

****

Jos D: te digo la verdad, no tengo idea de quién es Marion, tengo algunas confusiones con los personajes de Shaman King porque hace mucho que no veo la serie, así que estoy usando algunos comunes. Si me das algún detallito y una imagen de cómo es la puedo hacer salir, aunque sea como relleno. Ok?

****

Emi Tachibana: cuñadita, ya viste algo de lo que le sucedía a Liserg, él... se comportó mal con la pobre Pilika, pero también ella siente que le lastimó. Quizás... las cosas entre la ainu y el chino no estén de todo concretadas, ¿quién sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar? En fin, un besote, eres genial y te re quiero, amiga.

Eso es todo...

BAI BAI

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

You don't need a reason to help de People...


	12. Capitulo 12

****

Frío y Calor

**__**

Capítulo 12: _"Yin y Yan"_

- Creo que nos merecemos una explicación - dijo fríamente Anna a la nueva huesped, que ya comenzaba a levantar sospechas.

- Será mejor que entremos - contestó Loreto - acompáñenme a la sala.

Todos la siguieron, la jovencita parecía muy sumida en sus pensamientos cuando se sentó en el sofá y los demás la rodearon, su mente estaba en otro lado, pues aún se sentía muy sorprendida de que ellos hubieran dado con la casa del Shaman King y de Pilika.

- B-bueno... no sé por donde comenzar, pero empezaré por decirles que no soy humana, por lo menos... no una común. Soy una psíquica, y en un tiempo pertenecí, debido a mis poderes mentales, al grupo Funahika. Yo era parte de la fuerza mental, tanto como los demás tienen sus poderes, cada uno representaba una fuerza en el grupo. 

- ¿A qué se refirió Chihiro con que Ichitaka era el verano? - preguntó Tamao que había estado muy atenta a la conversación.

- Lo que ella quiso decir fue que Ichitaka representa al verano, tanto como ella a la primavera, Okobu al invierno y Michiko al otoño. Por eso, de que el nombre del grupo se llame Funahaki, Fuyu, Natsu, Haru, Aki... Bien, pasaré a lo siguiente, que es mucho más complicado que un simple nombre - la voz de Loreto se agrabó - yo no vine a este lugar por coincidencia... mentí en eso.

- _"lo sabía"_ - pensó Hao.

- Vine en busca de la señorita Pilika, pude sentir en su aura mucho poder.

- ¿poder? ¿En mí?

- Así es, dicen... que hace siglos atrás, cuando los humanos creían en otras cosas y los shamanes no eran tan... como decirlo, mal vistos, existió una sacerdotiza llamada Atenea, ella protegió la tierra, desde su lugar de origen, Atenas, en Grecia.

- ¡¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?! - exclamó la peliazulada levemente angustiada, ¿así que ellos venían por ella...?

- En un momento llego a eso... La sacerdotiza ha reencarnado siglo a siglo, pero ahora, las fuerzas del mal se han desatado y por eso los del Funahaki la están buscando, para que ella despierte finalmente y acabe con el mal... antes de que renazca del todo y tanto demonios, como otras criaturas, reinen en este mundo. Ustedes saben, que los humanos no comprenden ciertas cosas y que... si eso llegara a suceder, sería el caos.

- Aún no entiendo, ¿Porqué me buscan a mí?

Loreto se puso de pie, había cosas que no podía decir, claramente podía contestarle a Pilika su pregunta, pero no podía, por ejemplo, explicar el origen del mal, de cómo había despertado, al sentir el conflicto de emociones de un shaman tan poderoso como Hao. Aún así, tenía que dejar salir aquello, porque si Kilia y Hao volvían a estar juntos, el conflicto sería aún mayor, claro... no hacía falta que todos supieran eso, sólo que Kilia estuviese informada.

- En usted a reencarnado la sacerdotiza, es una diosa, lo que lleva dentro suyo, y por eso, debe despertar... antes de que los del Funahaki la encuentren.

- ¿porqué?

- Ellos no van a hacerla renacer, si no... - bajó la cabeza - es posible que intenten sacrificarla.

Len Tao se puso de pie aconcojado, no... jamás permitiría que lastimasen a Pilika, pero antes, antes de prometerle protección, amor y quién sabe cuantas cosas más, necesitaba que ella le explicase ciertos puntos de su pasado. Entre ellos, la relación que tenía con Liserg. La tomó del brazo bruscamente y prácticamente la arrastró escaleras arribas, ante los reproches de Horo Horo, que fue detenido por Tamao.

- Ellos necesitan hablar - explicó la pelirosada - ven, acompáñame, terminaré la cena.

- No tengo más remedio - murmuró el ainu mirando de reojo las escaleras.

- Señorita Kilia, necesito hablar con usted - dijo Loreto con una sonrisa.

- Sí, claro, vamos a mi cuarto.

Anna vió como ellas se alejaban, definitivamente podía sentir la esencia de la nueva con más fuerza que antes, es como si ahora dejaba que ella fluyera por la casa. ¡Era impresionante! Pero no tanto como la de Okobu, esa helaba la piel, en cambio de la de Chihiro, que llevaba su corazón de estremecimientos, a la vez... la hacia frágil, vulnerable e inestable. Los otros dos, eran más un misterio, especialmente ese Ichitaka quien no había hablado nada.

Sintió la mano cálida de Yoh tomando la suya y contempló esa sonrisa... esa por la que estaba a punto de casarce, ya no faltaba mucho, pues habían decidido que sería para después del Obon, y ella terminaría de arreglar los preparativos. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que hacer! El Shaman King la acercó un poco más hacia él y luego caminaron juntos hacia fuera, se estremecieron, estaba helando. La nieve caía graciosamente en copos ligeros, húmedos y gélidos. Tomaron algunos abrigos y salieron finalmente.

- Es todo muy raro - comentó Erika sentada junto a Liserg, como prometidos, tenían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos. - esos sujetos llegan así como así, luego la explicación de Loreto-san. Crees... bueno, que ellos, ¿han sentido mi presencia?

- No lo creo Erika, tampoco he visto a Koriko por aquí, ¿dónde se encuentra?

- Está vigilando la tienda, suele quedarse allí por las tardes, sabes que hay muchos shamanes sueltos por ahí y me preocupa que la vean, no es común ver un espíritu de una niña, además que ella no hable, creo que hasta a un shaman le causaría pavor.

- ya... no exageres.

- Liserg - lo llamó con melancolía - Habrá batallas, ¿no es así?

- Me temo que sí.

- No importa.

Erika sonrió y se acercó más al inglés, sintiendo como la repentina frialdad se alejaba por completo de ella, su cuerpo se sentía muy bien, reconfortado y así también su corazón, al poder escuchar la melodía al compás que producía el del muchacho. 

- Tengo que pedirte disculpas de nuevo - susurró él muy suavemente.

- No, ya sólo olvídalo. Te esperaré, hasta que me cuentes realmente lo que te aqueja. Pero mientras tanto... - sonrió para sí - _"Yo disfrutaré de esto muy alegre..."_

El brazo de Liserg rodeó su hombro y permitió que ella acostara su cabeza en su hombro, él no podía negar que se sentía bien, pero... aún estaba aquella en su corazón, en su alma, en su mente. Sellándolo todo, con sus sentimientos alocados, destruyendo todo. Recordó, entonces, aquella noche...

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, acompañando a la luna en su travesía, apenas movible, por el cielo, algunas, solo ecos de los que fue una luz intensa, ahora... solo quedaba ese pequeño tinte luminoso.

- Pilika, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Liserg saliendo al jardín y contemplando el rostro bañado de lágrimas de la joven ainu, cubierto por una mata de luz muy suave.

- Ehm... sí, Liserg, ya regreso. - contestó ella rápidamente secándose las lágrimas.

- No, no me mientas. Estás llorando, ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Nada! - exclamó sonriendo ampliamente, mentiras - Estoy perfectamente, ahora... vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Ella pasó a su lado, pero no se movió al instante siguiente, pues él la tenía fuertemente tomada de su mano, la acercó a su cuerpo con cierta violenta, muy extraña en el carácter pacífico del ingles. Así, finalmente, tomó el mentón de Pilika y le obligó a mirarlo, se fundió en esos bellos ojos del color del cielo.

- Yo... necesito protegerte, mi vida se va en ello y soy feliz, Pilika. ¿Porqué no me das una oportunidad? Por favor.

- Lo siento Liserg, yo no puedo.

- ¿No me quieres?

- ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! Eres un gran amigo.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso - contestó él sonriendo tenuemente.

- Más que eso no me pidas que te regale, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

El shaman la soltó bruscamente, mirando al suelo frustrado.

- ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¡¿Porqué no me amas?!!

- Lo siento - gimió Pilika suavemente.

- ¡¡No no!! No debe ser así, mi niña. Tú tienes que amarme.

- Perdóname.

Ella volvió a escaparse de su lado, se movió casi inconsciente, mas él volvió a tomarla de la mano, mirándola con despecho, no se resignaba a pensar que ella no le amaba, porque hacia tiempo que la necesitaba junto a él, que su cuerpo le volvía loco, que sus besos eran lo único que reclamaba por la noche.

- ¡Tienes que amarme Pilika!!

- No, déjame, Liserg, me haces daño - gimió enfadada, y él la oprimió más. Entonces, en un acto rápido, le golpeó en el rostro con una cachetada, y corrió hacia la casa, había alguien allí parado. Se undió rápidamente en el pecho de esa persona, sollozando, asustada, jamás había visto al inglés de esa forma.

- Calma, Pilika, todo va a ir bien, ya pasó - susurró la voz de cierta pelirosada.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Esa noche había sido el tonto más grande, por eso no dudó cuando Tamao le ofreció su ayuda, y le explicó como era que funcionaban las cosas, le indicó que aunque Pilika no lo amara, él sin duda encontraría una mujer que le mereciera. Le explicó que siempre se sufría en cuanto al amor, ella misma, sufría, aún ahora, por el hermano de su enamorada. Exactamente, eso le martirizaba, que la peliazulada no quería salir de su corazón.

- _"¿En qué estará pensando?"_ - se preguntó Kilia mirando esa expresión de profunda paz que tenía Liserg - _"En tí seguramente que no"_ - dijo la voz de su consciencia - _"No es que yo piense eso... / sí, claro / Ojalá así fuera, que yo estuviera en sus pensamientos"_

Entonces, el volteó a verla, y ella se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta, el rostro del shaman inglés, cada vez estaba más cerca, el contacto se hacía muy próximo, cuando una voz interrumpió el momento, se trataba de Hao, que volvía del jardín. Ambos se separaron muy avergonzados, y sonrojados.

- ¡¡JUAZ!! - exclamó el shaman de extraño buen humor - ¡¡Cuánto frio hace allá afuera!! Como se me hace que de pronto nos llegó el invierno.

- ¬¬ siempre tan oportuno Hao - masculló Liserg, a quien aún no terminaba de convencer la actitud de bueno del hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos, le miró con rabia.

- o.ò oh... no me digas, estabas a punto de besar a tu noviecita ^o^ Que mal me estoy portando, jojojo. ¬¬ Siento mucho haber interrumpido - y se fue canturreando una canción, al parecer su antiguo humor ácido había regresado, el mantenerse alejado de Kilia le hacía daño...

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- Es por eso que no puede estar junto a él - explicó Loreto con mucha sabiduría.

- A ver... déjeme repasar, por culpa de Hao, la maldad se ha puesto en conflicto, además porque de pronto él comienza a tener buenos sentimientos.

- Así es, Hao no puede tener buenos y malos sentimientos a la vez, es una cosa o la otra. En ese caso, él tendrá que decidir, y aún no lo ha hecho, sigue odiando a los humanos, no a todos claro, pero a ciertos individuos sí. ¿Comprende? Si usted le brinda tu amor, es decir, si él regresa a tener sentimientos positivos, la contradicción de polos hará que la maldad, que apenas está despertando incrementa su poder - vió como Kilia bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba. Sí, era un tema difícil, porque de pronto la maldad comenzaba a renacer en el mundo y todos en él estaban en peligro, esas cosas no era algo que sucediese todos los dias - yo sé que no es fácil, señorita Kilia, pero usted tiene que ser fuerte, hasta que todo esto pase.

- No debe preocuparse por eso, Loreto-san, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con Hao Asakura, eso es todo.

- u_ú vaya... las niñas de esta época son muy rudas.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Nada, nada.

Fue el turno de Loreto de suspirar, sin duda, el haber sobrevivo a tantos conflictos entre la maldad y la bondad la estaban poniendo vieja, ya no soportaba el tener que aguantar que los seres buenos encerracen a los demonios por un tiempo y que al cabo de este, ella tuviese que volver a buscar a Atenea y a recomenzar todo una vez más. Ya no era justo, la paz para ella. Mas, la maldad no puede existir sin el bien, y este sin el mal. El Yin y el Yan. El tigre y el Dragón.

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Ha sido un cap. complicado, pero espero que se haya entendido todo perfectamente, de a poco conocemos más a Loreto, no es una chica común, como ya vemos. A su vez, aparecen nuevos enemigos y por otra parte, la relación Len y Pilika se complica. ¿Sabrán resolverla? Creo que... uhm... tendrán que verlo en el próximo cap. especialmente dedicado a esta frase:

Amor sin sufrimiento no es amor... 

...solo un vago sentimiento que termina en dolor 

¿Qué tal? Bueno, saquen sus conclusiones y les prometo un episodio bastante largo, eso segurísimo. En fin, espero que también presten atención a la pareja Kilia/Hao que está en conflicto y a Liserg/Erika, ¿parece avanzar no? ¿Lo lograrán? Él aún no olvida a Pilika... y ella intenta ocupar un lugarcito en su corazón. Definitivamente, una pareja que me es complicadísima.

Cambiando de tema, no esperen actualizaciones muy rápidas, porque he vuelto al colegio y me estoy ocupando de los fics que van a reemplazar a los anteriores, pero también de mis prácticas de Kung Fu. En cuanto a los fics... tengo que buscar una buena idea para uno de Inuyasha que reemplace el que acabé pero aún no tengo nada en mente. Lo que sí... estoy en época de inspiración. Bueno, tengo tareas de Italiano (-_-) así que me voy... mas antes, jaja, no se asusten, mis lindos reviews:

Emi Tachibana: ¡¡¿Cómo es eso?!! Duo es mio!!! Solo mio, que lo entienda bien tu amiguita porque yo lo ví apenitas se transmitió la serie, y el primer cap. que apareció y dije... ese me gusta A MÍ, ¿Porqué? Porque adoro la forma americana con que desarrollaron a mi Dui-kun, además, él es bien bonito, con su larga trencita. Ya sabes, curruñis, Dui sólo me quiere a mí y es MIO. Dile eso a tu amiga, jejeje. En cuano al fic... que ya me estaba olvidando (¬¬ por culpa de esa usurpadora) se abren conflictos en la pareja de Pilika y Len y a su vez, Liserg también tiene que ver en ella. ¿Qué te parece? Bueno, cuñada, gracias por todo tu apoyo. Un gran beso.

C-erika: Bueno, Clau, te digo que con este cap. debió morir definitivamente. Sugoi!! Han hecho un gran progreso, ya casi se besan... pero no te hagas tantas ilusiones, tengo planes para el joven Liserg (onda Tamao) y no sé si serán muy buenos, ya lo veremos.

Keiko-sk: gracias por el mensajito y no solo sigo el fic, aunque algo triste porque los reviews han disminuido, si no que también se lo dedico a estos tres reviews tan bonitos. Me alegro contar con tu apoyo Keiko y síguele tu también, jiji.

Un beso a todos, ya me tengo que ir a estudiar... u_ú 

Ja ne!!

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	13. Capitulo 13

****

Frío y Calor

**__**

Capítulo 13: _"Reclamando sentimientos, rogándolos y tomándolos"_

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

- Yo... necesito protegerte, mi vida se va en ello y soy feliz, Pilika. ¿Porqué no me das una oportunidad? Por favor.

- Lo siento Liserg, yo no puedo.

- ¿No me quieres?

- ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! Eres un gran amigo.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso - contestó él sonriendo tenuemente.

- Más que eso no me pidas que te regale, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

El shaman la soltó bruscamente, mirando al suelo frustrado.

- ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¡¿Porqué no me amas?!!

- Lo siento - gimió Pilika suavemente.

- ¡¡No no!! No debe ser así, mi niña. Tú tienes que amarme.

- Perdóname.

Ella volvió a escaparse de su lado, se movió casi inconsciente, mas él volvió a tomarla de la mano, mirándola con despecho, no se resignaba a pensar que ella no le amaba, porque hacia tiempo que la necesitaba junto a él, que su cuerpo le volvía loco, que sus besos eran lo único que reclamaba por la noche.

- ¡Tienes que amarme Pilika!!

- No, déjame, Liserg, me haces daño - gimió enfadada, y él la oprimió más. Entonces, en un acto rápido, le golpeó en el rostro con una cachetada, y corrió hacia la casa, había alguien allí parado. Se undió rápidamente en el pecho de esa persona, sollozando, asustada, jamás había visto al inglés de esa forma.

- Calma, Pilika, todo va a ir bien, ya pasó - susurró la voz de cierta pelirosada.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~* FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

- ¡¡Responde!! Me estoy cansando de este jueguito - murmuró una voz sacándola de pronto de sus pensamientos.

Pilika dio un pequeño salto, Len estaba sentado frente suyo y ella apoyad contra la pared. Jamás había visto esa mirada en él, esos ojos dorados inyectados en una rabia indescifrable y su voz sonando pesada, mezclada con un terrorífico escalofrío, pronto este recorrió todo su cuerpo y se encerró en su corazón: miedo.

- No entiendo - dejó escapar ella. 

Fue un error. Él se enfureció más, ¡¿Acaso estaba bromeando?! ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Porqué no quería explicarle qué relación había entre ella y ese inglés? ¡¡¿Habría sido todo un vil engaño?!! Se serenó por un momento mirando como esos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mas jamás las dejó caer.

- Voy a repetirlo, pero no pidas que lo intente de nuevo, sólo una vez más. Escúchame y esta vez, escúchame bien - bramó él - ¿Qué relación tienes o tenías con Liserg? - ella no respondió - ¡¡Habla maldita sea!!

- Yo... él... él... - bajó la mirada - estaba enamorado de mí.

- Vamos, ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué soy ciego? ¿O un imbécil? Debió pasar algo, debió decirte algo, ¡¡Habla por dios Pilika!! No te estoy pidiendo el mundo - la sostuvo con fuerza del brazo, lastimándola. ¡¡Qué tan lejos pueden llegar los celos!!

Ella revivió, entonces, cuando Liserg había estado forzándola, si ella no hubiese actuado o si Tamao no hubiese estado allí, quién sabe qué habría pasadon con ellos dos. Quizás, ella ahora no podría contarle las cosas a Len. Y aunque quería hacerlo, él estaba asutándola cada vez más.

- Me duele, Len, déjame...

- ¡¡No!! No hasta que no me respondas...

- ¡¡Ya te dije!! Es eso... él me amaba, pero yo no le correspondía, es todo. - soltó ella sin decirle la completa verdad. La mirada ámbar de su Len se enfurecieron más, obligando a la peliazulada a cerrar los ojos, temiendo lo peor.

Para Tao, la reacción de la chica no pasó desapercibida, pero cuando lo notó, ella sollozaba apenas controlando los espamos suaves que asaltaban su pecho. Las lágrimas caían hacia sus mejillas y morían en sus labios. Len levantó su mano y trazó las gotas cristalinas, haciendo que ella le observara mortalmente callada. Sufriendo por dentro. El chino bajó el rostro hacia ella y se acercó, anulando la distancia, para asorber con delicia las lágrimas que había derramado su niña, besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

- Len... - murmuró ella.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- ¡¡Vamos afuera!!

- ¡¡P-pero Anna...!! - demasiado tarde, la itako había cerrado la puerta de Fumbari en sus narices.

Fuera hacia mucho frío, pero la "dulce" Annita de Yoh estaba empeñada en que los víveres tenían que ser comprados. Y los votados para hacer eso habían sido Erika y Liserg, ya que ellos apenas habían venido y Loreto estaba en un cuarto aparte meditando. Al parecer, hacia eso todos los días. Yoh se reía, ser una entidad especial debía ser muy interesante. 

- Anna es una abusadora - comentó Erika abrazándose a sí misma.

- Ya la estás conociendo - agregó el inglés pasando un brazo atrayéndola hacia él y permitiéndole tener contacto con su cuerpo, era una manera de que ambos tuvieran el calorcito que necesitaban.

- _"Aunque después de todo... no está tan mal"_ - pensó la shaman sonriendo.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Hao había entrado al salón de entrenamientos que usualmente Len usaba con muchas energías, si tenía que pelear pronto, lo conveniente era volver a poner en forma su cuerpo. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en ello, aunque no faltaban las excepciones como Horo que a menos que su hermana le impusiera el rigor de su voz no haría ni una flexión. Incluso Tamao había dicho que deseaba recomenzar su entrenamiento como itako, junto con Anna quien la entrenaría un poco. Pero la pelirrosada era insegura, débil aparentemente y fuerte en su interior.

Al entrar en el salón sintió golpes hacia un objeto, como si un costal fuese azotado contra algo. Sus ojos se dilataron, Kilia pateaba y golpeaba una bolsa de arena con fuerza, haciéndola vibrar. [cosa que yo no consigo ;_; pero al menos tan mala no soy eh...]

- Lo siento - murmuró cuando ella se volteó a verle.

- Ya me iba - contestó seca alzando una toalla húmeda del piso.

- ¡No! ¡Aguarda! ¿acaso tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo? - preguntó sarcástico- si tienes miedo te aseguro que no pienso tocarte nada, ya... no somos nada, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. De acuerdo, pero... ni te me acerques.

- Ni aunque tu quisieras. - murmuró él hiriendo, sin saberlo, a la joven mujer.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

- Len, déjame - le pidió la joven de cabellos azulados alejándose de él y esquivando uno de sus besos. [¿¿Cómo pudo??]

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustan mis besos? O claro... prefieres los del Liserg, bueno, está bien, puedes ir con él. No me interesa.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! Vamos, Len, ¿En serio piensas eso de mí?

- No sé que es lo que pienso.

- Escúchame - se tranquilizó secándose las lágrimas - aquella noche... aquella noche de fiesta en la pensión, yo salí afuera y Liserg se acercó, me pidió que quería protegerme, estar conmigo, que me amaba... ¡y aunque yo le pedí perdón! - las lágrimas volvieron a fluir - ¡¡Él me estaba por besar!! Me quería forzar a que lo besara, yo no quería, mi primer beso pertenecía a otro, era tuyo Len. 

- maldita sea - masculló Len mirando a un costado y caminando por el cuarto como un león enjaulado.

- Liserg había sido siempre tan amable... yo jamás pensé que él me tratara así, por eso cuando lo ví... no pude evitar recordar. Tamao me ayudó esa noche, estuvo conmigo. No sé si recuerdas, que no estuve esa fiesta en la casa.

- Lo recuerdo, tu hermano comentó que te sentías mal - el rostro de Tao enrojeció brutalmente - yo quise ir a tu cuarto a verte, pero Hoto-Hoto no me dejó. Dios... Pilika, yo siempre pensé que Liserg te gustaba y que tu le correspondías. ¡Pensé que ustedes habían tenido algo serio! No sabía que algo así había pasado. Yo... cometí un error.

Ella pensó detenidamente sus palabras, no era común para Len el disculparse, y eso era un gran mérito. Aún así, la forma en que él la había tratado había abierto cruelmente una herida que había sanado, por eso... no era fácil para ella seguir adelante. Además, todos los acontecimientos habían sido muy recientes. ¡De pronto ella era una diosa! Y tenía que entrenar, según Loreto, su fuerza espiritual para vencer al mundo de la oscuridad, para sellarlo definitivamente. ¿Sería capaz de eso?

- Len... yo... necesito un tiempo - decidió.

Para Tao, fue el comienzo del caos en su propia alma, había sido su culpa.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Kilia estaba entrenando unas patadas consecutivamente mientras Hao hacía abdominales y flexiones. Su rostro estaba sudado, lo que provocaba repentinas miradas hacia él de parte de la muchacha. Se estaba confundiendo y de paso, olvidando lo que Loreto le había explicado; si se quedaba junto al shaman gemelo de Yoh lo único que lograría sería desequilibrar el alma de él. Pero sí... ¿Y si lograba hacer desaparecer todo el mal en él? Cabía esa posiblidad. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No no no! Se repetía constantemente atormentándose más.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás intimidada por mi buen físico? - susurró una voz a su oído.

Ella se dio vuelta, ¡¡¿En qué momento se le había acercado tanto?!!

- ¿Q-Qué haces tan cerca? Dijiste que no te me acercarías.

- Mmm... creo que cambié de opinión, además yo sólo dije que no te tocaría... pero eso tampoco me conviene.

- ¡No Hao! Aléjate, no te me acerques, vete..

- No quiero - susurró sensual mientras juntaba sus labios con los de la chica. Por un momento, sus labios se opusieron pero cuando la mano del shaman la acercó a él, cuando él saboreó e intentó entrar con su lengua, Kilia ya no supo más de sí y se entregó totalmente a ese beso.

Lo que ella no supo predecir, fue el temblor que se ocasionó segundos después y que todos los seres con alguna cualidad especial pudieron sentir.

- Oh no - murmuró Loreto saliendo de su meditación - pensé que la señorita Kilia entendería mis palabras. Tendré que tomar otras medidas...

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Erika y Liserg volvían con las compras tranquilamente hacia la pensión cuando sintieron el temblor.

- Debemos volver, pueden estar en problemas - sugirió el inglés viendo que ella observaba una tienda distraídamente.

- Espera - dijo ella con una mirada suplicante - quiero una explicación ahora, ¿porqué me hiciste pasar por tu prometida?

- Yo...

- Vamos, prometiste decirlo en algún momento.

- Debemos volver.

- Lo sé - bajó el rostro - Estás preocupado por Pilika, ¿verdad?

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¡¡¿Crees que no me dí cuenta?!! A leguas se vé que sientes algo por ella y me imagino que el joven Len se dio cuenta también, eso podría traele problemas. También se nota que ella le quiere - bajó un poco la voz- ama al joven Tao.

- ¡¡No te permito que toques ese tema!!

- ¿Qué? ¿no me permites?

- Tu no comprendes, Erika, no sabes nada.

- ¡¡Si no me dices no puedo saber!!

La mente de la joven reaccionó al fin. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Como si nada, le estaba reclamando que siendo su prometido estuviese enamorado de una joven que también estaba enamorada de alguien más, y ese de ella. A su vez, que podría causarle problemas. ¡¡Por supuesto que no tenía derechos a tal cosa!!

- No importa, no debí decir eso. Perdóname, Liserg - dijo con arrepentimiento.

- No, es mi culpa... yo... si hice todo esto, fue por una sola razón... y creo que fue... que ella se fijara que yo puedo ser feliz. Venganza.

- ¿V-venganza? - Erika retrocedió sin mirar hacia atrás, por instinto, por pánico, por un terror que recorrió sus venas.

Liserg la miró abriendo grandes sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Erik...

- ¡Vete! ¡¡Dejame!! - gritó ella sin saber... que había bajando a plena calle y que un auto se acercaba a mucha velocidad. Las compras rodaron por el suelo...

****

Fin del capítulo

Fue un cap. con mucho éxtasis, jaja, me refiero... han pasado muchas cosas, en pocos momentos, pero espero sobre todo, que les haya gustado y me imagino que seguirán con mi fic. ¡¡De paso festejamos los 90 reviews!! Estoy muy feliz, así que contribuyan con 10 más, para llegar a los 100. ¡¡Esto me ha puesto muy contenta!! Así que desde acá, con un hambre que me hace gruñir la pancita les digo gracias a todos.

Bien, pasamos de esto y vamos a los reviews:

****

LadyKyoyama: graaaaacias por todos tus comentarios, te prometo que sigo el fic,^^, ademas es hermoso recibir comentarios como los suyos. Me ponen de muy buen humor saber que a alguien le gusta lo que hago.

****

Emi Tachibana: Bueno, tu también curruñis, mas te vale que actualices porque me muero si no lo haces. Jajaja, no, es mentira, no moriré aún porque tengo que continuar con mis fics, pero sí me pondré triste, ya quiero saber qué pasara con 'El Chismógrafo'. Se los recomiendo mis amigos, es de Shaman King y las parejas son Pilika/Len, Tamao/Hoto (jijiji) Anna/Yoh. Los chicos encuentran un libro de preguntas... las respuestas son de las chicas, así que olvidan eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato y comienzan a leerlo, enterándose de algunas cosas bastante peculiares y que quizás no quisieran saber. Especialmente Hoto-Hoto, si les gusta la pareja Len/Pilika sin duda les gustará, pues... descubriremos que Pilika tiene un tatuaje, jajaja, es broma. Un beso, Emi-chan, ¡¡Sigue así tu también!!

****

Lore-anime: O.O ¿Qué te está ocurriendo amiga? Pues... ¡¡¡Ni yo lo sé!!! No es cierto, por supuesto que lo sé, pero no pienso contártelo hasta el próximo cap, que espero no tardar en hacer. ¡Es que me tiene muy agobiada la escuela! En fin, tu sabes que estás cobrando importancia cada vez más, ¿aparecerá nuevamente el grupo? Quién sabe... además, ha habido un temblor.... jajaja, fue Hao?? ¡Quién sabe! Un beso. Te quiero.

****

C-erika: ¡¡¡¡Eri!!! ;_; ¡¡¿Qué va a pasarte amigui?!! Ya veremos en el próximo cap... esperamos que estés bien para leer el cap. Demasiados cuestionamentos al idiota de Liserg, perdón, todo sea porque te gusta a ti. Pero dejame contarte, estoy empezando a quererlo un poco más. ¡¡¡SOLO UN POCOOO!!! Y síp, Clau, deja que Erika se desmaye nomás, más tiempo de tranquilidad, ¿no crees? Jajaja, un beso grande.

Eso es todo amigos, y un especial saludo a Keiko-sk y a Kilia que están desaparecidas, jajaja.

JA NE

Sumire-chan les manda besos y abrazos a minna-san!!!!

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	14. Capitulo 14

****

Frío y Calor

__

Capítulo 14: _"¡Nunca más! ¡Nunca más! ¿Los errores se comenten una sola vez?"_

Kilia miró estupefacta, el cuerpo de Hao brilló por momentos en un rojizo muy intenso y luego cayó como inerte contra el suelo, de manera brusca. Segundos después, ya estaban Loreto y los demás a su lado. La primera observando impasible al shaman que continuaba sin moverse, parecía incluso muerto y la sola idea la aterraba. Pero ella... ella debía comprender, que su destino no estaba junto a Hao, que sus razas eran distintas, y también así sus esencias.

- No entiendo por qué pasa esto cuando ustedes están juntos - se preguntó en voz alta Yoh mirando el rostro aterrado de la muchacha.

- Señorita Kilia, ¿usted no les ha contado nada a sus amigos? - preguntó Loreto con claras intenciones de sacar todos sus secretos a la luz.

- ¡no! ¡Déjeme! ¡Déjenme todos en paz! - gritó con descontrol repentino y salió corriendo del salón de entrenamientos, se metió en la pensión y rápidamente se encerró en su cuarto, sabiendo perfectamente que el cuarto que solía compartir con Pilika estaba ocupado...

Las lágrimas, para entonces, ya habían empapado sus mejillas y eran ríos cristalinos corriendo por ellas con la libertad de palomas blancas, quizás no tan blancas... quizás negras, y de ojos tenebrosamente rojos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Len sintió que parte de su ser se le estaba siendo arrancado, suspiró mientras apoyaba ambas manos contra la pared recargando la mayor parte de su peso en sus brazos, tensando de sobremanera sus músculos bien formados. Miró hacia el piso asimilando todo lo ocurrido en fracciones de segundos. Luego volteó a ver a Pilika que estaba apoyada sobre el muro paralelo y le miraba con una ternura que era capaz de arrancarle llantos.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó secamente - Pensé que después de lo que sentimos y lo que luchamos para por fin confesarlo las cosas serían distintas.

- Yo también, pero tu... no confías en mi y eso vuelve todo el amor que siento por ti en algo muy inseguro... no... me sería difícil estar contigo de esa manera, ¿puedes comprenderme?

- Eso intento.

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él, quien inmediatamente retrocedió. ¿Qué pretendía? ¡¡NO!! Al parecer, la ainu le había usado, sí para protegerse del recuerdo de Liserg, para encontrar un sostén a sus debilidades, le había usado para amar, y ahora le pedía tiempo. ¿porqué? ¡Qué débil se sentía! ¿Y qué nombre le ponía todo eso su corazón? Despecho. Sí, era despecho, llanto, tristeza, dolor, mucho dolor que se agazapaba en su alma protegiendo todo con un manto de frialdad.

- De acuerdo - dijo por fin estoicamente eludiendo nuevamente el cuerpo de Pilika que intentaba tomar su mano - pero no vuelvas... nunca, a acercarte a mí, jamás me harás pasar una humillación como esta. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué me hablas así Len?

- ¡¿Quién piensas que soy?! NO soy uno de sus aldeanitos de porquería a quienes puedes seducir con tu carita de niña buena y luego dejarlos tirados como basura. Soy un Tao. Y merezco, ante todo, que me respetes por lo que soy. Ya no quiero saber nada de ti, pues me engañaste. Pretendiste amarme y ahora me dejas porque ya no te sirvo para tus propósitos, ya no puedo servirte de armadura contra los peligros que pretendes enfrentar, entre ellos... contra tu hermano. ¿Me has entendido bien niñita estúpida? No quiero saber nada de ti... nunca más.

Las palabras, simplemente, no salieron de los labios de la peliazulada. Se movió con cautela, herida en lo más profundo de su ser y salió corriendo del cuarto, mientras derramaba todas las lágrimas que había acumulado a lo largo de la conversación. De pronto, ella había sentido una aura maligna rodeando a Tao, pero era, en definitiva, su imaginación. Quizás el haber abandonado el entrenamiento como shaman la estaba afectado. Pero ella, entonces, creía que Len sería su shaman, su protector. De cierta manera, ella confiaba en el chino ante todo.

Corrió de manera brutal hacia las escaleras y la bajó a tropezones encontrándose frente a Anna. La Itako la miró estupefacta por segundos cuando se lanzó a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar, desesperadamente con la pasión de un corazón roto por otro, de manera violenta y destructiva.

- Le odio... Odio a Len Tao... ¡¡no quiero saber nunca más de él!!

- "Perdóname Pilika..." - pensó Len entre las sombras del pasillo que conducía a las diferentes habitaciones. Algo se disipó a sus espaldas y el aura rojiza que había tenido hacia minutos desapareció por completo, perdiendo todo su brillo. Entonces se dio vuelva comprendiendo todo lo que había sucedido con Pilika, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos pero jamás las dejó caer - "No puede ser... yo... ella... Finalmente arruiné todo con Pilika, lo sabía, tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Pero esa esencia que sentí, fue muy fuerte y a la vez tan oscura como la fue la de Hao en algún momento. Es necesario que se lo comente a Loreto"

Entonces, la extraña señorita de años y años de edad, entró en la sala acompañada de Hao y de Yoh, también Horo Horo. Tamao, sin embargo, había decidido preparar algo caliente, debido a que aún estaba nevando y comenzar, entre todos, en cuanto Liserg y Erika llegaran, una charla exhaustiva.

Pilika, al verse rodeada se sentó callada en el sillón junto a Anna pero para Horo no pasó desapercibida esa cara triste, ese rostro apagado y pálidos, sus ojos estaban rodeados de surcos negros.

- ¿Qué te pasó hermana? - preguntó evidentemente preocupado.

-... -

- Te estoy hablando, ¡Contéstame!

- No molestes hermano, no tengo ganas de aguantarte - contestó seca, sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿qué le sucedía a su hermana? Ese monstruo seco y frío que estaba allí no era la niña cálida que había cuidado con adoración desde muy pequeño, desde que su padre se lo había encargado. No era la razón de ser de su espíritu y con ello, el hilo que movía cada uno de sus sentimientos y ataba las partes de su corazón. Claro que Tamao también tenía un poco que ver en eso, aunque no quisiese, todabía, admitirlo.

- Joven Horo, será mejor que deje a la señorita Pilika, ella no va a contestarle nada, espere a que se calme - habló una voz a su oído y volteó a encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba.

- Tienes razón - dijo muy bajito - no le diré nada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erika se puso de pie, por suerte sus sentidos como Shaman no le fallaban y soltando ávidamente la bolsa con las compras se lanzó a un costado, evitando que el auto le arrollara. Pero Liserg... él no se había movido hasta ella. Recién cuando tocó el afalto con dureza corrió a saberla bien, con temor palpitando en esos ojitos verdes que la habían enamorado hace tiempo.

- Erika... tonta - la regañó - ¡¿Acaso querías matarte?!

- ¿Y qué te importa a ti si yo quería eso? - musitó extremadamente fría - Nunca pareció importate que yo sufriera un poquito. Así que no me digas nada, porque no servirá conmigo. Ingles...

Recogió la mayoría de las compras, las que servían para algo, y emprendió el regreso hacia la pensión; con Liserg comiendo sus pasos desde una distancia prudente. Erika era una muchacha a la que tenía que aprender a respetar, eso estaba claro, él la había conocido en sus peores momentos, cuando ella era mucho más seria y fría, cuando le importaba muy poco si a él le dolía algo, si a él le sucedía algo. Pero con el tiempo... esa coraza se fue disolviendo y quedando una Erika mucho más tratable. En definitiva, él la había visto cambiar, moldearse a los encuentros que tenía en la vida. Claro, que también había muchas cosas que no conocía de ella.

- ¡Jamás te perdonaré esto Liserg! - gritó de pronto señalándole acusadora - eres el segundo que me hace algo así... ¡¡Ya no más!! ¡¡Ya no más!! ¿Comprendes? No quiero que te me acerques, pues me has usado, para el propósito más bajo que un ser humano puede eligir seguir. Y especialmente conmigo... ¡¡Maldito seas!! ¡¡Te odio!! No quiero volver a verte nunca más. ¡¡TE ODIO!!

Un grito de frustración salió de sus labios y se alejó corriendo dejando a Liserg confundido, triste y lleno de sensaciones que se arremolinaban complicando cada uno de sus pensamientos. Suspiró ocultando sus ojos con sus cabellos y evitando decir algo más, aunque ella ya no le escuchase. ¿Cómo que el segundo? ¿Acaso alguien más...? Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo una profunda rabia consumirse en su corazón. ¡Maldito el que se atrevió a lastimarla! ¡Maldito!! ¡¡Maldito como...!! ¡¡MALDITO COMO ÉL!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Len bajó con la cabeza gacha, pensando y pensando, pero sin poder saber exactamente que hacía. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Kilia aún no bajaba de su cuarto y Liserg junto con Erika parecían no haber llegado todavía. Se cruzó con los fríos ojos celestes de Pilika que parecían en lugar de un bello cielo despejado un témpano de hielo que flotaba por un mar prácticamente congelado. Se sentó junto a Yoh, Anna había dejado finalmente a la ainu junto a Horo, quien parecía no haberle podido sacar una palabra a su hermana. Los prometidos estaban juntos, con tantos conflictos, la boda se había pospuesto pero a ellos eso no les afectaba.

- Yoh... - susurró Anna para que sólo él la escuchase.

- ¿Qué pasa Annita? - dijo dejando escapar una risita suave.

- Todo irá bien, ¿verdad? ¿Nada de esto va a ser definitivo? - su voz era tan tersa que no parecía pertenecer a ella.

- Sí, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Cómo puedes?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso... asegurármelo... ¿Cómo haces? Cuando yo, tengo tanto miedo que no puedo asegurar que estaré despierta hoy, y luego mañana.

- En realidad no puedo, sólo tengo fe porque yo lucharé, Annita. Nadie te hará daño, a ninguno, ¡seré tu protector!

Ella soltó una risa, que nadie vió.

- Gracias, Yoh.

La mano de la rubia se sentía cálida entre sus dedos, la apretó más fuerte, dándole toda su seguridad, asegurándole su amor eterno. Como cambiaban las cosas... quizás antes ella le habría golpeado por algo así, quizás no; pues con Anna las cosas no podían predecirse. Tampoco con sus amigos, todos estaban distanciados. Desde allí podía ver las miradas que se dedicaban Len y Pilika, miradas de amor, que en la lejanía se consumían en desdichadas. Pero ellos se amaban, y eso nada cambiaría.

Horo suspiró por cuarta vez mientras Tamao servía el te, para finalmente sentarse a su lado y dejar en el medio a Loreto quien comenzaría a hablar, los proyectos, los objetivos, los problemas, todo quedaría en claro, el pasado de cada uno, de ella incluso, de Hao, y de Kilia.

El aludido miró hacia arriba, esperando que la mujer de sus sueños bajara, ese roce...le había provocado una debilidad horrible, y como consecuencia tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, como palpitaciones por toda ella que no se calmaban con nada. Loreto le advirtió que sería normal. Incluso se había desmayado. Vaya... eso jamás le había pasado.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Erika entró como tifón en el cuarto.

- ¡NO! - gritó Yoh asustando a todos - ¡no ustedes también!

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué rayos te importa a ti?! - le aspetó la jovencita dejando las compras en la cocina y volviendo a sentarse junto a Tamao en el sillón, donde ya no cabía nadie.

El silencio volvió a ser interrumpido por Liserg que llegó después de todo, cabizbajo, saludó con un murmullo y se sentó junto a Tao. Ambos parecían almas en pena.... pero se lo merecía. ¿Quién diría que estarían sentados juntos? Pilika se asustó por un momento, esos ojos felinos miraron al shaman inglés con mucha rabia, y pareció que iba a golpearle. Si las miradas mataran, pensó Pilika suspirando y dejándose abrazar por su hermano. Su querido hermanito, siempre tan servicial, siempre tan dulce y atento con ella. Por eso le quería, por eso era su luz en el camino cuando lo necesitaba.

Aún así, ella necesitaba a Tao, para vivir... sin él, nada valía la pena.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kilia estaba frente a un espejo, observándose, con cierta incredulidad en esa mirada cristalina. Susurró algo y cerró los ojos, volvió a mirarse nuevamente. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Porqué era lo que era? Claro, lo sabía, lo sabía desde hacia años atrás y no quería, todabía, asumir algo tan obvio, incluso para ella.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, sus ojos azulados y su cabello castaño claro contrastaban un poco con su presencia, parecía frágil y sin embargo en su interior dos esencias se colapsaban en eternas batallas. Una de ellas... era fuerte, poderosa, sedienta de guerra, tal vez de sangre, llena de conocimientos que llegaban como un preconsciente de manera brutal. Un ser, un demonio. Y la otra parte, era ella, la misma humana que amaba a Hao, que le quería como a un hombre, que no le importaba realmente si él era hombre, shaman, demonios, una maldad que había nacido de mucho rencor. Porque después de todo, alguna vez él le había comentado que ese Hao que ella veía ahí era el más puro producto de mucho rencor, mucho odio hacia los humanos que al verlo como shaman le temían, le tenían, ante todo, repulsión. Pues los shamanes, en parte, no dejaban a los espíritus descansar en paz. Eso no era justo para los humanos.

Suspiró por enésima vez mientras se contemplaba aún frente al espejo, ya estaba acostumbrándose a ello. "Cada suspiro representa un beso no dado" Su Hao inmediatamente se visualizó en su mente, como lo extrañaba, pero era cierto lo que Loreto le había dicho, su amor era prohibido. El equilibrio era importante y ellos estaban poniendo trabas en la base de él, pero ese beso... ¡¡Kami como le había gustado!! Sacudió la cabeza, su parte demonio le decía, le reclamaba a Hao, pues esta también lo amaba pero su parte humana, que era, dentro de todo, más consciente le explicaba como miles de veces lo había hecho Loreto, que si el bien y el mal se mezclaban las consecuencias serían graves.

Pero rayos... ella estaba enamorada de él. ¿Qué pasaba con eso? ¿Al diablo sus sentimientos? Quizás eso era lo que estaba tratando de decirle la mujer, la sabia mujer, debía reconocerlo.

Bien, era el momento, se alisó la ropa, secó algunas lágrimas resecas que manchaban su rostro y salió del cuarto, dispuesta... dispuesta a que se supiera todo de ella, a que los demás intentaran, en sueños siquiera, comprender lo que había sido su vida y en lo que se había convertido.

- Señorita Loreto... ¿Es conveniente aveces decir la verdad? - preguntó con inseguridad bajando las escaleras. Todos voltearon a verle, incluso Hao.

- Siempre es conveniente.

- Entonces creo que ha llegado el momento.

- Me parece bien. Todos, esta noche, quitaremos nuestras máscaras. Yo... especialmente, he de contarles toda la verdad.

Varios pensamientos se conectaron y se prepararon con los nervios a flor de piel, ya había llegado la hora de demostrar cuan valientes eran.

****

Fin del capítulo

Gomen Gomen, lo sé, tardé muchísimo y prácticamente me estoy durmiendo, creo que ya he babeado todo el teclado, pero verán... tengo muchísimo trabajo en la escuela, y es mi penúltimo año, por lo cual debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en algunas cátedras que luego me servirán de referencias para mis carreras universitarias. Ante todo esto, también tengo prácticas de Kung Fu, las cuales estoy descuidando un poco, lamentablemente. Y Además, soy parte de una asociación que ayudamos a la comunidad a base de proyectos comunitarios y solidarios. Se llama Interact y sería como una filial de una empresa mayor, para que comprendan. Es para chicos de 12 a 18, luego de esa edad se pasa a otra llamada Rotaract. Ambas son como "hijas" de Rotary International. No sé si les suena. Bien, a lo que iba, estoy ocupadísima y son ya las 11:14, sé que es temprano pero yo me levanto a las 4 o 5 de la mañana para repasar y estudiar un poco más. En pocas palabras, me estoy esforzando.   
Aún así, quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo y contestaré los reviews como es debido:

****

Ikki'swife: como verás, finalmente se pelearon Len y Pilika pero lo siento, mi querida, no quiero que nadie interfiera, ya bastante problemas tienes. Y como ves... Len está muuuuy triste. Se me hace que alguna pelea brutal va a haber, y con Liserg precisamente, jejeje, es un adelanto. Ya verán en el próximo capi, ok? En fin, me alegro que te guste y muchas gracias por ese review tan lindo.

****

Annita Kyoyama: Ya pondré Tamao/Horo pero ya viste que en este cap. puse un poquito de YohXAnna, te lo dedico a ti, jejeje, porque me lo pediste y era hora de lo pusiera, ¿no crees? A propósito, si hay errores de ortografía o gramática disculpen todos, es el sueño. Bueno, Annita, te prometo más de las parejas antes mencionadas y espero que te siga gustando el fic. Besos.

****

Emi Tachibana: jejejej eres una loka cuñada, tu puedes eso ya lo sabes, tienes todo mi apoyo con tu fic y espero que sigas así de bonito, que a mí me encanta. En fin, me voy, gracias por el mensajito y todo lo que siempre te digo ya lo sabes, puede seguir adelante. UN GRAN BESO Te quiero muchiooo....

****

Kilia: juaz... mucho de tu Hao por hoy, ¿ne? En fin, este cap. totalmente dedicado a ti mi queridísima amiga. No te olvides de mis consejos, algo ya viste hoy, ne?

****

Keri01: ya leí algo de Shaman of Mitology, así que cuando pueda te dejo un mensajito y si para cuando lees esto ya lo deje, mejor todabía. Un beso enoorme.

****

C-erika: ya viste que cantidad de conflictos? En fin, lo sentimos taaanto Claudia, imposible despegarse de esta niña, jejeje, no importa, mi queridísima Eri-chan, ya verás que todo irá bien, y que las cosas, QUIZÁS se arreglen con Liserg. Muahahahahaha... un beso gigante, te kero mucho mi amigui.

****

Anna Azakura: Estoy viendo que a todos les gusta la relación Kilia y Hao, pero también me gustaría desarrollar más las otras, como la de Horo y Tamao que tengo media abandonada y la de YohXAnna que hace mucho que he dejado de lado. Sin contar la de Erika y Liserg que se está complicando. En fin, pondré mucho más y besos, pues me has dejado un lindo review.

AH sí. Antes que nada, graaaaacias a los que me mandaron una tarjetita para mi cumple, el 29 de Abril, entre ellos, tu mi querida, adorada y apreciadísima, más millones de adjetivos que puedas encontrar, Emi Tachibana. No he tenido el tiempo para encontrarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero y darte las gracias por la postal que me ha hecho soltar lágrimas cada vez que la leo, jejeje. Tu cuentas conmigo sobre todo, y no dudes, que estoy, SIEMPRE. T.Q.M.

Ahora sí, me voy a dormir, besitos a todos y muy buenas noches, mañana tengo lección de Historia y prueba de música, ¿prentenden que estudie? Me toman medios masivos de comunicación y en Historia el proceso de construcción de lo que hoy llamamos Argentina. ¿Suena divertido? No lo es, en todo caso... un fiasco. Para contarles otro detallito, no aguanto que sea la hora de salir para encontrarme con el amor de mi vida e invitarlo al cine a ver Van Helsing. ¡¡¡Luego les cuento como me fue!!! Adoro esa peli... ¿Alguno la vio ya? Es divina, en fin, es hora de que me vaya...

Besos.

Los quiere Minna-san.

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	15. Capitulo 15

****

Frío y Calor

__

Capítulo 15: _"¡Hora de hablar!"_

Quitar máscaras. Eso sonaba muy bien, para todos, especialmente para Kilia que hacia tanto tiempo llevaba oculta su forma de ser; que se escondía tas un ser independiente que se aislaba de las demás personas.

- Yo les mentí - soltó de pronto sobresaltando a todos - lo único verdadero en mí es mi nombre y mi corazón. Primeramente, no soy humana, en realidad soy un ser que no tiene nombres, pues en mi interior coexisten fuerzas distintas.

- ¿eres un demonio-humano?

- Sí, Anna, soy algo así. Pensé que te darías cuenta apenas que me viste, es difícil controlar la esencia que un ser como yo expele.

- Sospeché algo, pero quise pasar de ello... por el bien de todos.

- Gracias - susurró muy suave - como les expliqué, soy un ser peligroso, el demonio que tengo dentro a veces toma control de mi cuerpo y es quien manda mis acciones, esto sucede en dos circunstancias especiales, o en batalla o... en algunas noches. Pero aún así puede que mi demonio tome el control de mi cuerpo, y yo no podré controlarlo. Ahora que saben eso quizás querrán correrme de la casa. No se preocupen, yo sabré entenderles...

Hao levantó la mirada, los ojos de Kilia estaban vidriosos, miraba atenta al suelo encontrando en el tatami algo muy interesante. Él no iba a decir nada, él era un ser malvado, poco le importaba si esa mujer se iba, pues ya ella no quería nada con él.

- No. Algo tan extremo no es necesario, Kilia. Eres nuestra amiga y creo que hablo por todos si te digo que queremos que te quedes. Nosotros jamás damos la espalda a un amigo, sea el problema que sea, es hora de compartirlos.

- Gracias, Yoh - dijo con una inmensa sonrisa mirando al de cabellos castaños - gracias a todos.

- Ahora yo... quisiera saber algo señorita Loreto.

- Te escucho Erika.

- Sé que es un tema que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no puedo comprender porque el Joven Hao no puede sentir sentimientos buenos. Tengo entendido que él fue, en un tiempo, un ser malvado, pero eso ya pasó, es parte del pasado.

- La explicación a eso no es fácil y el mundo de la oscuridad tiene mucho que ver. Al estar este en desequilibrio, ocasiona que un ser como Hao, antes lleno de odio y maldad, si comienza a sentir diferentes sentimientos positivos desequilibre también. Hao, no puedes sentir nada distinto, por lo menos hasta que la oscuridad se cierre y vuelva todo a la normalidad.

Loreto había hablado claro, pero todo era muy confuso y complicado, le estaba pidiendo coss imposibles. Dejar de amar a Kilia, su corazón se había cellado. Irónico, cuando la oscuridad se cerrara su corazón se abriría, pero quizás, para entonces, todo estaría perdido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Pilika se retiró a tomar algo de aire, se sentía abrumada.

Afuera, hacia frío y el viento aullaba.

- Es hora que yo explique de mí... vine a reunirme con ustedes mas que todo por el bien de Pilika. Ella es más frágil de lo que aparenta, y Funahaki es un grupo muy poderoso, cuando lo crean conveniente... no tendrán piedad.

- Loreto, esta pregunta puede sonar un poco impertinente, pero necesito saber porqué usted dejó al grupo Funahaki, ¿Fue tan sólo por no compartir sus ideas con respecto al destino de Pilika? - preguntó Liserg tan audaz como siempre.

Cierto chino lo miró con astío y Loreto se ruborizó.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pilika observó con curiosidad tras el vidrio a una sombra que se movío por entre los árboles, cantaba muy suavemente y había luces de colores. Extraño. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se acercó hasta donde el murmullo se hacia más fuerte, de pronto sintió escalofríos.

Alejó algunas ramas y se encontró cara a cara con unos bonitos ojos verdes y unos cabellos como llamas que ardían en la oscuridad, bajo las estrellas y entre los ruidos de fondo. La personita volteó a verle y sonrió sinceramente, era una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

- Hola - susurró Pilika apenas moviendo sus labios amoratados.

- Hola, jovencita Pilika.

SI mal no recordaba, su nombre era Chihiro, la primavera. La niña le extendió una flor que brillaba de color azul intenso, los pétalos se asemejaban a cristales y la ainu se quedó contemplándolos durante un tiempo largo, ensimismada. Rozó con su dedo el cristal, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- Jovencita, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué está triste?

- Mi vida es un fracaso, realmente debería morir.

- Habrá muchas personas que se pondrán tristes si usted hace eso.

- ¡Pero es que no soy feliz!

- ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! Todos vamos a ser felices, tarde o temprano, se lo aseguro.

La norteña sonrió.

- Pilika, no se rinda, todo estará bien.

- Gracia...

El cuerpo de la ainu se tambaleó un poco, mareada, cayó al suelo cubierto de nieve. Chihiro se movió hacia ella un poco asustada, claro, el frío, esa gente no estaba acostumbrada a bajas temperaturas, ni siquiera una Diosa como lo era la peliazulada. Cuando comprobó que sólo estaba desmayada se alivió, hizo levitar su cuerpo y la dejó cerca de la pensión, de modo que la vieran desde la cocina. Tocó suavemente su rostro con la punta de lo dedos y las mejillas adquirieron un poco más de color. Luego, desapareció, dejando su perfume a flores en el ambiente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- es una pregunta que no puedo contestar, lo siento.

Liserg no quedó conforme, por lo que después de escuchar a Loreto hablar sobre buscar una solución a los enfrentamientos, se levantó ante las miradas inquicitivas de Erika y Len. Este le siguió mirando hasta después de desaparecida su figura en la cocina. El inglés se sentía incómodo, especialmente por el hecho de tener al chino pendiente de todos sus movimientos; y agregando a esto Erika seguía enfadada.

Por dios, ¡Qué lío tengo en esta cabeza!, pensaba; siempre había tenido en claro el profundo amor que sentía por Pilika pero luego aparecía esta muchacha y cambiaba todo...

- ¡¡Pilika!!

Hao miró hacia un costado, sí, tendrían que entrenar, sí tendría él que dejarse purificar por Loreto para que todo resultara bien, pero quizás ese ritual no podría ser llevado a cabo, debido a la poca maldad que aún existía muy dentro de él. ¡Ratas que difícil era todo!

Sonó el timbre y Kilia se levantó como un resorte para ir a abrir.

¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento, estuvo seguro que los ojos azules de la muchacha habían cambiado, estaba segurísimo, se habían vuelto de un verde muy furioso. Especial.

- ¡Ayuden por favor! - gritó Liserg entrando en la sala y soltando con suavidad a Pilika en el sillón, que rápido estuvo desocupado.

- ¡Hermana! - exclamó - ¡Rápido Anna, Tamao, ustedes pueden saber lo que le pasa!

- Yo me encargaré - dijo Loreto acercándose a la ainu.

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

- ¡¿Qué mierda la hiciste?! - exclamó Tao levantando a Liserg de la ropa, después de golpearle.

- Y-Yo nada, ¡nada!

- ¡¿Y pretendes que te crea?!

- ¡Len ya déjalo! Liserg es nuestro amigo, ¿Crees que le haría algo a Pilika?

- ¡Él pudo hacerlo una vez, Yoh. Sé que algo le hizo a ella para que estuviera así todo este tiempo. Y ahora... ¡Contesta mal nacido qué le hiciste!

- ¡Nada! ¡Te dije que nada! - intentó safarse pero Len era más fuerte que él, no logró nada.

Len bajó al inglés pero inmediatamente su puño se estrelló en su cara, este se avalanzó sobre él, y Liserg se vio perdido. ¿Qué podía hacer contra el chino? Escapó pero Len le seguía. El cazador corriendo a su presa.

- ¡¡Te destrozaré!!

- ¡Ya Len detente! - exclamó Erika sintiendo que no podía ver cómo más sangre manchaba la camisa de su inexplicable pareja - ¡Detente, por favor!

- ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? ¿Qué no sabes que él te engañó? ¡Él jamás te quiso!

- ¡Lo sé!

Erika estaba a punto de llorar, el chino estaba siendo bastante cruel, pero sabía que lo decía porque él también estaba sufriendo, no quería que ella pasace por lo mismo. Después de todo, Tao no era tan malo.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no me interesa.. no quiero volver a ver sangre... los celos y la ira no conducen a nada, yo más que nadie te lo puedo decir.

- Len, escúchame, no le hice nada, Pilika estaba desmayada cuando yo llegué, no había nada junto a ella, sólo una flor marchita, ¡que yo no sé de donde salió!

- ¿Una flor dices? - preguntó Loreto.

Liserg asintió, mientras veía con la mirada como Erika subía las escaleras a toda prisa. El shaman de china se quedó abstraido, se acercó a la peliazulada y sólo la miró. Incluso Horo, quien estaba al lado de su hermanita, supo que estaba de más en esa escena. ¡Cuánto amor había en esa mirada! Era tan intenso que hasta el frío se le estaba pasando.

- Loreto, ¿qué sucede cuando dos personas pelean, pero una de ellas reacciona de manera involuntaria, sintiendo a su vez una presencia oscura que recorre todo su cuerpo? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Len sin dejar de mirar a su mujer.

- Eso es una especie, según lo que me cuentas, de posesión. Pero no puedo asegurarlo, ¿Te pasó algo así?

El chino no dijo nada. ¡Estaba seguro que se trataba de algo así! Levantó a Pilika en brazos y la acomodó suavemente en su pecho.

- Voy a llevarla a su cuarto - le anunció al ainu.

Horo Horo sólo le miró, y le siguió observando hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, para suerte de Erika ella se había metido en otra habitación. Miró a Liserg, ¿Qué demonios esperaba para ir tras ella? Quizás él no la quería como decía, pero parecía preocupado. Sus ojos voltearon hacia donde estaban todos. Había un sujeto allí, junto a Kilia.

Hao se puso de pie bruscamente y Loreto le sostuvo del brazo.

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Yoh.

- Mi nombre es Hades, mucho gusto - dijo con amabilidad y firmeza en su voz.

- Tengo que hablar con él a solas, así que permiso.

Hao se quedó de piedra. Ellos dos se marcharon al comedor, buscando hablar sin que nadie interfiriera. ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de él? ¿Por es estúpido lo estaba cambiando? No iba a negar que era un poco más guapo que él, tenía el cabello largo, bueno el también, pero ese sujeto tenía las hebras platinadas, amarradas en una cola baja, llevaba una gabardina marrón y sus ojos eran dorados. Casi como los de Len, sólo que... había un brillo muy diferentes en ellos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Liserg paró su mente en seco, y subió las escaleras conducido por sus sentimientos, abrió la puerta del cuarto donde Erika estaba y la encontró finalmente, acurrucada en un rincón, acompañada de una niña transparente. Su rostro mortalmente pálido volteó hacia él y sus ojos negros profundos pestañearon varias veces.

- Vete, Koriko. Yo arreglaré todo - murmuró la shaman con voz cansada.

La niña asintió y desapareció.

El inglés se acercó a ella pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la mujercita protegida por un círculo mágico, había olvidado que ella podía hacer este tipo de hechizos. Si mal no recordaba, su madre era una bruja. Pero una bruja de verdad.

- ¿Por qué te proteges de mí? - preguntó de manera abrupta.

- Porque me haces daño. Quiero que te olvides de mí, Liserg. Yo voy a luchar, porque todos ellos me caen bien, pero tu debes prometerme que jamás volverás a acercarte a mí.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?!

- Ya no quiero sufrir así.

- Yo tampoco quiero que sufras, pero no entiendo que te sucede. Debes explicarme o ambos seguiremos sufriendo.

Se hizo un silencio muy largo, eterno, hasta que Erika miró hacia arriba, como recordando, una sonrisa lúgubre apareció en sus ojos, que se volvieron aguados. Liserg jamás había visto esa expresión en ella...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Buenas noches - saludó Tamao a Loreto y a los prometidos. La primera se estaba durmiendo, así que finalmente accedió quedarse en su cuarto, mientras Liserg y Erika terminaban de hablar. Yoh y Anna compartirían una habitación, cosa que no les molestaba en lo absoluto.

La pelirosada se sonrojó pensando en la cara de felicidad que Yoh había puesto. Por otra parte, Horo Horo aún estaba comiendo a su lado, ¡cómo le gustaba el pastel de chocolate! Iba ya por la cuarta porción, mientras ella tomaba tranquila un té, necesita tranquilidad.

Ese extraño que se llamaba Hades acababa de irse y Kilia estaba en el salón de entrenamientos meditando, Hao había desaparecido.

¿Cuándo volvería la paz a Fumbari? Al parecer, aún faltaba mucho para ello.

****

---------------_FIN DEL CAP. 15--------------_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, les adelanto que el cap. que viene se llama "Una noche" así que ya se irán imaginando. Prometo que pasarán muchas cosas, y se vienen además los problemas, alguna batalla. Ya vieron el primer enfrentamiento Liserg-Len. Mas bien... Len haciendo basura a Liserg, jiji.

Ahora sí, me despido:

Ikki's wife: que generosa eres, jejeje. Y si, se pelearon pero espera el próximo cap, que estará lleno de amor y problemas, ¡más dirán! Sí, muchos más. Nos vemos, gracias por tan lindo review.

C-erika: gracias por el feliz cumpleaños , y no te sentiste muy protagonista en este cap??? ¿Qué le vas a contar a Liserg? ¿Quiéres saberlo? Te doy un adelanto, se refiere a lo que le dijiste a Liserg en el cap anterior. Es hora de que él sepa algo de tu pasado, y de que se de cuenta de qué mujer eres, ¿no crees? Bueno, veremos cómo reacciona él.

Keiko-sk: no importa, yo sé que aunque no dejes mensajes estarán ahí en algún momento. Además, te entiendo, yo no siempre puedo dejar reviews, porque no tengo Internet en casa y hasta que guardo los fics en los disquettes o puedo conectarme pasa tiempo.Igual, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: si, recibí algún review tuyo como Chibi-Mela pero como tu dices ha pasado mucho tiempo. Así que cumples el 29, ¡que bien! Pero espera, ¿de abril también? Si es así, ¡feliz cumpleaños para ti también! Aunque super atrasado, pero ya ves que no tengo mucho tiempo. Uya... ya me dio miedo a mí, Len estará en problemas, ya viste como actuó en este cap. Se nota que ama a Pilika, y va a luchar por ella, ya que no fue su culpa la discusión si no de un mal espíritu. Eso se resolverá más adelante. Es cierto, no me has dejado review, pero no importa, sé que lees el fic y estoy contenta de que te guste. ¡Turi Turi para ti también! Jaja.

Hibarichan: el entrenamiento de Pilika se ha suspendido un poco, como verás. Y Len esá luchando por ella finalmente, se ve que la quiere y lo demostrará mucho más en el próximo capi. No te preocupes, no creo que la sacrifiquen, para eso están ellos, para defenderla, ¿No? O.O

Respondiendo lo de Liserg, él está confundido, realmente amaba a Pilika pero ahora Erika está a su lado, demostrándole que puede ser amado, es como si se hubiese obsesionado con la ainu. Hay que prestar atención para ver que pasa después de la charla con Erika. Ella es shaman también, ¿viste?

Horo Horo al parecer entiende lo que Len siente por su hermana, y hasta ahora no ha interferido, veremos que pasa más adelante, cuando las cosas se compliquen un poco más. Además, no hay que olvidar, que él está enamorado de Tamao, y ellos dos parecen haber quedado en veremos...

¡Me alegra que te gustara! Es uno de los reviews más largos que he recibido, eso está bien. Según lo que leí en tu e-mail, te gusta Cyber Team in Akihabara, ¿no? Yo la ví entera al anime y me gusta también, te agregaré a MSN así charlamos. ¡De parte de todos GRACIAS! Jejeje, sigue con esas porras, jiji.

Nos vemos, gracias y un beso grande.

Emi Tachibana: sigo escribiendo curruñis, me alegro que te guste y nos vemos por MSN, ¿SI? Besos.

Ahora me voy, les dejo con el suspenso y esperen el próximo cap. ¡¡Bye BYE!!

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	16. Capitulo 16

****

Frío y Calor

**__**

Capítulo 16: _"Una noche, primera parte"_

- ¿Se resolverán tantos conflictos? - preguntó cierta pelirosada casi al aire, sus ojos rojizos estaban nublados.

- ¡Por supuesto! Tamao, todo va a estar bien, creo que incluso ese chino husurpador y mi hermanita querida van a arreglarse - le respondió sonriendo el shaman del norte.

- ¡Es que todo se ha vuelto tan difícil!

- Bueno, no te lo voy a negar. Finalmente, sabemos que Kilia es... alguien extraño, que Loreto tiene planes que no quiere decir, ese tal ¿¿Jade?? ¿¿Cómo se llamaba?? Como sea...

- Hades, Joven Horo Horo.

El ainu se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hace mucho que no me hablabas tan formal, ¿Te sucede algo?

- No. No me dí cuenta, lo siento.

- No te preocupes - susurró con tristeza.

- Horo, no te enfades, ves... ya te dije Horo otra vez.

- mm.. de acuerdo, Tamao, no me enfado.

Hubo un silencio mientras el ainu terminaba su última porción de pastel que la pelirosada le había permitido comer. Él la miró de reojo y se quedó observándola mientras ella acababa su té, que ya no estaba tan caliente como antes, sus labios rozaban la taza y no bebían el líquido; se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos y eso le parecía encantador. Sintió sus mejillas arder, ¡qué bella era! El latido de su corazón se volvió más fuerte y su respiración más dificultosa. Tomó con sus manos la taza de té y ella reaccionó finalmente, volteando a verle.

Se quedaron mirando por unos gloriosos segundos...

Y una risa se escuchó a lo lejos, justo cuando un aroma a flores inundó el ambiente, Horo Horo lanzó un suspiro, abrió sus labios y... no dudó más. Tamao sintió como si una rosa acariciara su boca, como si esa caricia fuese tersa, lenta, se movió con suavidad, y profundizó el beso deseando a Horo cada vez más. El ainu la guió.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El espacio estaba oscuro, y no se escuchaba ningún tipo de sonido, sólo algunos murmullos de agua lejanos, como si una corriente serpenteara a unos metros abajo. Como dentro de un pozo, que retumbaba.

Ella estaba sentada frente a ella... ambas, juntas. Ojos azules y verdes. Estos últimos se matizaron, de repente, en un rojizo furioso.

- Estás enojada - comentó la primera, Kilia.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? - dijo la otra sarcástica.

- ¿Y ahora qué tienes?

- No debiste tratar así a Hades, él sólo vino a advertirnos. Por eso me molesta que un ser tan patético como tu esté en mi cuerpo.

- ¡¿Tu cuerpo?! ¡Para empezar es mío! Tú estás de más en este cuento, Dukae. Y no te entiendo porqué le defiendes tanto, él vino a pedirnos que nos retiremos. ¡¿Puedes creer eso?! ¿Quién rayos se cree? Jamás, yo nunca me retiraré de una batalla, es mi momento, nuestro momento para luchar y cumpliremos con ello.

- Quieres morir, ¿verdad?

- ya nada me interesa.

- Es por ese shaman, ¿no? ¿Qué tanto le ves?

- ¡¿Y que tanto le ves tu a Hades?!

- ¡callate! No es de tu incumbencia.

- Como quieras...

- Niña estúpida.

De pronto Kilia abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en el salón de entrenamientos, completamente sola, escuchando de fondo no ahora el río si no la brisa del viento que soplaba por entre las ramas de los árboles. Y algunas voces lejos que no le llamaban la atención.

Se desprendió de la posición del loto y suspiró profundo. Se apoyó contra una pared y comenzó a recordar lo sucedido cuando habló con Hades...

**__**

Recuerdo**__**

- No veo que estés feliz de verme. Pero ya me lo imaginaba, no vengo por ti después de todo, quiero hablar con Dukae no con Kilia.

- tus comentarios me son irrelevantes. Mejor que sea ella quien hable contigo - los ojos azulados casi verdosos, se volvieron rojos, pero suaves, amables.

Entonces la mujercita, ese cuerpecito que ahora era otra persona se lanzó a los brazos del extraño. Él rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo. Le besó los cabellos que olían delicioso y apoyó su mentón tranquilo en su cabeza, él era más alto que ella.

- Tienes problemas.

- Es culpa de Kilia quien nos ha incluido en una batalla que no nos correspondía, pero tu sabes que no vamos a huir de ella.

- Aunque no te insmicuía esa batalla, ahora tienes que luchar.

- Lo haré.

- Tendrás suerte, yo estaré también para protegerte.

- Gracias, Hades

Ella cerró los ojos cuando él estuvo a punto de anular totalmente la distancia que los separaba pero entonces Hao entró en el comedor, interrumpiendo la escena y ganándose el desprecio de Hades además del de Dukae. La muchacha, inmediatamente, se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves?

Hao no respondió nada.

**__**

FIN DEL RECUERDO**__**

- Pensé que eras más lenta, Kilia - comentó una voz a sus espaldas y la joven de ojos azules se dio vuelta a verle.

- ¿qué?

- No tardaste mucho en correr a los brazos de otro hombre. Pensé que lo nuestro había significado algo verdadero para ti, veo que me equivoqué.

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada, Hao Asakura! Así que no te permitiré que me faltes el respeto.

- ¿Qué no entiendo? ¡¿Qué demonios tengo que entender?! Que no esperaste a que el tiempo curara las heridas, que en el momento en que se te presentó otra oportunidad aceptaste y eres una regalada.

**¡PLAF!**

Había llegado muy lejos, Kilia le miró con ojos azulados mezclados con rojos, llenos de ira y pasión por lo que había hecho; Hao se quedó con el rostro dado vuelta y ella antes de marcharse volteó a verle.

- Eres un desgraciado, Hao Asakura, me arrepiento de haber tenido algo contigo pero te prometo en este instante que la Kilia que conociste ha muerto, jamás volveré a sentir algo por ti más que compasión y quizás odio.

No dijo nada. ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso estaba maldito? Su cuerpo se estremeció al momento en que algo se escurría lejos de él, sintió su cuerpo más liviano y cayó al suelo bruscamente, mirándolo de manera absorta. Sus ojos le pesaban y las lágrimas luchaban por una salida que jamás encontraron. Los hombres, shamanes o no, no lloran le habían dicho desde pequeño.

El aura que hasta momentos atrás le caracterizaba acabó por disiparse, y una sensación de culpa y temor le embriagó, se acurrucó contra la pared y se quedó un rato largo sentado allí. Meditando... Nuevamente pensó, ¿estaría él maldito?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Han pasado muchos años - comentó Erika con voz muy suave. - tenía yo doce años cuando conocí al que imaginé el hombre de mi vida, hermoso, educado, caballeroso e inteligente, uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela secundaria, entonces, él tenía quince. Pero trece años no son nada... Mi madre me había aconsejado que era un mal muchacho pero yo jamás le dí importancia a lo que ella opinara de él. A nada de lo que ella dijera. Finalmente, él se dio cuenta de que yo existía, mi mejor amigo era el actual novio de su ex pareja, y las chicas también estaban celosas. Yo, en cambio, muy feliz, pues por primera vez, me sentía encajar con una persona del sexo puesto. Fuimos felices, puedo decirlo, por un tiempo. Hasta que mi mejor amigo abandonó a su novia y me confesó estar totalmente enamorado de mí. ¡Pero yo no le quería! Que niña tonta fui entonces. Tsunan era el amor de mi vida, mas una tarde en que debíamos encontrarnos él llegó antes a mi casa, me habló de lo maravilloso que habia sido ese tiempo.

Liserg vió como los ojos de la jovencita comenzaba a llenarse de gotas cristalinas que se deslizaban hacia sus labios.

- Un tiempo que se acabó - agregó - muy rápidamente. Me dijo que él había comenzado a quererme, pero que todo aquello lo había tramado porque quería vengarse de su antigua novia, ya que sabía que mi mejor amigo no podría aguantar mucho tiempo sin mí. Su ex pareja, obviamente, tampoco sin él. Yo le odié... ¿venganza? Lo pensé mil veces - esos ojos claros se volvieron turbios debido a la furia que embriagaba a la joven. Continuó - y lo seguí odiando cada vez más. Hasta que encontré en uno de los libros de mi madre, casi por casualidad, quizás algún demonio de mi antigua casa lo incitó o quizás sólo fui yo, un hechizo de magia negra.... Tsunan no sufrió, pero yo... jamás olvidé. Jamás pude volver a reírme de algo, a sentir nuevamente, puse mi fé en ese maleficio, en acabar con aquel que me habia hecho mal, y aunque pagé con mucho sufrimiento ese error, Puedo decir ahora que fue un error, eso jamás ha dejado de ser parte de mí.

Con cautela ella se fue quitando una venda que siempre llevaba a la altura de la muñeca y que hasta ahora ni Liserg había notado, había una araña gravada en la piel, de color negro.

- ¡Por eso!, ¿entiendes? Jamás podré olvidarlo, está gravado en mi piel, que no sirvo para el amor, por un momento pensé que sí... por un pequeño instante - sollozó - y todo se esfumó como antes. ¡Fui una ilusa!

- No, Erika... - intentó ir junto a ella pero el hechizo se lo impedía - ¡Por dios dejame acercarme!

- ¡No vete! No quiero estar contigo, ya no...

- Sí, si quieres, yo sé que sí. Sé que necesitas de mí como yo de ti, juntos somos fuertes, jamás volveré a dañarte...

- ¡¡Mentira!! Lo harás de nuevo, yo sé.

- ¡No, no, no! No te dejaré de nuevo, ni te engañaré, te protegeré. Erika, jamás conocí una mujer como tú, tan segura de sí misma, tan valiente. Capaz de cambiar de humor fácilmente, de regañarme, de ser tu. Me apoyaste cuando yo inventé lo del compromiso, esa fue una muestra de cariño inmensa.

- ¡Fue un error! Y de los errores se aprende, no quiero estar contigo. Vete.

- Erika, ¡No! No me voy hasta que no me dejes acercarme.

- ¡Qué te vayas! Liserg, ¿no comprendes? ¡te odio, te odio! - gritó furiosa; un calor en su mano derecha, justo donde la araña se hizo sentir, y ella, quien se había puesto de pie, cayó al piso sosteniéndose la muñeca. Se restregó sufriendo.

El inglés no dudó, ¡Al demonio con el hechizo! E hizo un paso al frente, segundos antes de que una luz le cegara por completo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Annita, estoy feliz - susurró Yoh al oído de su prometida.

- ¿porqué?

- Porque estoy contigo, eso me basta para ser eternamente feliz. Incluso sabiendo que habrá que pelear.

- ¿Incluso sabiendo que mañana entrenarás a la cinco de la mañana?

- Oh... Annita...

- Nada de "oh annita", mañana entrenarás temprano.

- Pero, pero, pero, ¡No es justo!

- ¡¿Me estás cuestionando?!

Yoh se las vió negras, la acercó hacia él, cobijándola más con la sábanas y acarició con sus labios el cabello de su prometida. La sintió suspirar y él sonrió, casi rió, contento de producir en ella ese efecto.

- Claro que no, Annita, ¡nunca!

Y se fue quedando dormido, junto a ella, este Yoh no cambiará jamás...

**__**

FIN DEL CAP. 16 **__**

ñacañacañacañacañaca, muahahahahahahaha, soy malvada, esta es la primera parte... ¡¡y se viene la segunda!! Explosiva, ojo.. Lemon incluido, batalla y conflictos... juaz.

Ahora paso a agradecer a **Keiko-sk** y a **c-erika** por sus hermosos reviews, este cap. va especialmente dedicado a ustedes, espero que les guste. Nos vemos!!!!!

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	17. Capitulo 17

****

Frío y Calor

__

Capítulo 17: _"Una noche, segunda parte"_

Tonto...

... eres un gran tonto.

¿Porqué haces estas cosas? ¿Porqué haces esto junto a mí?

¿Me escuchas? Eres un tonto...

Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Después de todo no me escuchas.

Aún así eres un tonto, aunque... aunque eres el tonto al que amo.

Liserg fue despertando lentamente, muy despacito, pues se sentía muy cómodo y a gusto. La brisa del viento acariciaba su rostro con lentitud y de manera dulce, mientras que algo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, supuso alguna hoja de los árboles.

Supuso mal.

De pronto, se encontró con los grandes y claros ojos marrones de Erika, quien le observaba con cariño. Su mano acariciaba su mejilla mientras susurraba muy suave a su oído, para que despertara.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó él sin saber bien qué decir.

- Yo estoy bien. ¿Pero tu?

- Me recuperaré.

Él le sonrió con esa sonrisa capaz de dejar desmayada a cualquier chica, pero a ella ahora no. Su rostro que habia mantenido apacible se enserió y se corrió un poco de donde estaba, alejándose del inglés.

- Ahora vete, quiero estar sola.

- ¿Aún sigues con eso?

- Sí. Así que vete... no quiero verte ni estar contigo, Liserg. Acepta lo que digo, ¿si? Vete.

- ¡¡Que no!! - exclamó él poniéndose de pie con cierta brusquedad - Eres tu la que no acepta las cosas, yo te quiero, te necesito. Erika... Erika, no me dejes.

- ¡¡No puedo!! Yo no puedo estar contigo.

- ¿Quién lo dice?

Dios. ¡¿Porqué todo era tan difícil con él?! ¿Porqué simplemente no se iba y la dejaba en paz? Erika, en toda su niñez, estuvo acostumbrada a estar sola, tranquila, quizás demasiado, pero era parte de su carácter. Le costaba ser sociable y por más que Liserg hubiese intentado cambiar eso en ella, no lo había logrado del todo.

- Yo... yo no te quiero más junto a mí - murmuró la castaña con voz lenta.

- Eso es mentira.

- ¡¡Es la más sincera verdad!! No te quiero junto a mí pues yo tampoco puedo estar a tu lado. Deja de hacerme daño.

- Erika - susurró el inglés con voz ronca - te prometo que desde ahora en más nunca te haré daño. Esta noche, voy a demostrarte cuanto te necesito...

Ella se perdió en esos ojos verdes y no supo más de sí desde entonces.

----------------------------------

Pilika dormía apaciblemente a su lado y él, aunque el sueño le estuviese venciendo, se sentía totalmente a gusto simplemente mirándola. Llevaba rato acariciando su suave mejilla y mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba. Pensar que había sido tan tonto al dejarse llevar por una mala fuerza y estuvo a punto de perder lo más importante que tenía.

Pero ahora lucharía por ella.

La miró soñar. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo ella? se preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la palma de su mano y se acomodaba más cerca de la ainu. Por más que le doliese admitirlo, estaba enamorándose cada vez más de esa jovencita rebelde. Se moría cada vez que ella simplemente le miraba o le sonreía y era por esa sonrisa por la que su corazón se regocijaba.

En los primeros tiempos esa era la hermana chillona de su mejor amigo peliazulado, y su única diversión era hacerla enfadar, al igual que a Horo Horo, pero después, se vió hechizado por esa mirada azulada, por esas caricias que se había permitido sentir cuando era importante para ella, cuando la merecía. Su consciencia le reclamó, entonces, que era un chino despreciable que había desconfiado de esa maravillosa mujer y que no había podido sentir la presencia de un ente maligno.

Su mirada se perdió en sus mejillas sonrosadas y sonrió, ¿Quién diría que Len Tao se enamoraría algún día?

De pronto, ella comenzó a despertar, como llamada por los pensamientos del chino.

- Hola - murmuró seca - ¿Qué haces...? ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?

- Es mi habitación... Kilia estaba en tu cuarto y por eso no pude llevarte allí. Te desmayaste en el jardín - explicó Len con voz muy cansada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que no hubieras dormido en días.

- No es para tanto. Sólo estoy un poco cansado, es todo. Pilika, necesito hablar contigo.

Ella se sentó en su futon y le miró esperando.

- Cometí un error.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí. Yo... yo sin quererlo, dejé mi cuerpo poseer por un mal espíritu que influyó en mi bronca para que me enojase mucho más y te tratase de mala manera. Discúlpame, Pilika... no debí.

- Len...

- Sí. Fui un idiota, no merezco que vuelvas conmigo, que digas que intentaremos de nuevo, sé que no te merezco en estos momentos. Pero no soportaría perderte, Pilika. Realmente te amo. - cerró los ojos fuerte, si quería recuperarla tendría que abrir totalmente su corazón hacia ella, entonces... se sentía desnudo.

- Len...

- ¡Y aunque no lo creas, todo lo que te digo me cuesta! No por el sentido de que no lo sienta y eso, si no que a pesar de que eres tu la mujer de mi vida, no soy hombre de decir esas cosas...

- Len...

- No, Pilika, soy un idiota, no debí venir yo...

- ¡¡¡LEN!!!

Él levantó la cabeza por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar y se encontró con la suave y especial sonrisa de la peliazulada, única, ella le selló los labios con un dedo y llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola. Luego acercó su cabeza y la recostó entre el hueco del hombro y su cuello, permitiéndole al chino una nueva acción.

Este llevó sus manos a la cintura de la ainu y la atrajo, de manera que también pudo sentir el aroma que emanaba de los cabellos azulados, le hacían cosquillas en el rostro. Sonrió incoscientemente.

- Yo te quiero mucho, Len. No vuelvas a dejarte llevar por nada.

Sonrió más.

- Aunque me encanta escucharte de aquella forma, sin duda tienes tu carácter - Pilika se apartó para mirarle al rostro - y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

- Sinceramente eres demasiado especial. Pero...yo también te amo por ello.

Y se besaron. ¡Por fin lo hicieron! Ella le rodeó con los brazos profundizando más el beso y sintiendo la lengua de Len recorriendo a su placer su boca, jugando con la suya propia y mordizqueándole cada tanto los labios. Cuando se separaron ella tenía la boca roja y un poco hinchada pero no dudó en volver a unirlos, pues había deseado mucho a Len, y había odiado aquella pelea que ambos habían tenido.

Len era uno de esos hombres típicamente muy posesivos, y por lo tanto veía en Pilika un objeto que llevaba su nombre, que era totalmente suyo; más allá de enojarse a la ainu le gustaba en cierta forma eso, pues quería decir que después de todo Tao la amaba y la consideraba su mujer, a quien iba a proteger por sobre todo.

- No te alejes - murmuró la joven peliazulada entre beso y beso mientras sentía la mano calentita de Len tocar su vientre liso, el había apartado la camisa que llevaba y estaba casi sobre ella. - pero... pero... Len...

Entonces, el chino se detuvo y la miró, él se veía un poco agitado sobre ella, observándola con evidente ternura, afecto y pasión. La deseaba, pero no iba a obligarla a hacer algo a lo que, seguramente, no estaba preparada.

Él ya había tenido pares de experiencias en cuanto a este tipo de situaciones, pero Pilika, a pesar de su edad, era más inexperta, y pequeña. Ella no parecía estar preparada para una relación con el chino.

- Len, yo... tengo miedo.

- Lo sé. - murmuró él acostándose a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos, bien cerca de su pecho y se quedó junto a ella sintiendo como el calor de uno prácticamente también le pertenecía al otro - por eso no voy a obligarte a nada.

- Pero tu... bueno... ¿tu no quieres?

- Ja, Ja, ¡Por supuesto que si!

- ¡No te rías!

- Es que me haces cada pregunta, Pilika. Sí, te quiero, te amo y te deseo como no tienes idea, pero ante todo te amo mucho y no está en mis planes obligarte a nada, ante todo tengo que protegerte.

Ella le miró en silencio y sonrió, acercándose más a él.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hao miró hacia donde Kilia se había ido, salió al jardín, todabía nevaba bastante, y hacía frío. Posó su vista entre los copos de nieve que se colaban por las ramas de los árboles y caían al piso. Cerró la puerta del salón de entrenamientos que era exclusivo de su hermano menor y se apoyó contra ella, soltando un suspiro. ¡¿porqué había sido tan tonto?!

Si solo se hubiese callado... pero no, él había tenido que ir y molestar a Kilia, tratarla mal, insultarla. De pronto, un figura se apareció entre las sombras de los árboles, y una risa llegó hasta sus oídos, divertida. Los colores que destellaban de aquel lado hacían contraste con la oscuridad y a él le dio más curiosidad, por lo que se acercó silencioso. De pronto, esa figura pequeña salió hacia donde estaba él, cayó hacia atrás.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! - preguntó exaltado Hao.

- Chihiro-chan, niño raro.

- ¿niño raro?

- Sí, eres un niño raro, hay mucha maldad en ti, la siento, pero está raramente oculta en una parte de tu cuerpo. Mmm... que extraño, ahora sólo hablas con el corazón. Hasta unos momentos hablabas con esa maldad.

- ¿Qué sabes de mí?

- te lo estoy diciendo. Sólo sé lo que veo y lo que escucho. Y de ti he visto mucha maldad, pero también algo de amor y buenos sentimientos. Tienes un hermano, ¿no?

Hao asintió y se sentó en la nieve, sin sentir la menor muestra de frío.

- ¿y tu qué sabes de mí?

- Sé que eres una niña rara, también.

Ella infló los cachetes en pleno berrinche y se acercó a su rostro, observándolo más.

- ¡¡¿Cómo dices?!! Niño raro, no te desquites conmigo, yo no soy rara, soy una buena niña y quiero mucho amor.

- ¿Quién no? - murmuró suavecito él - no es mi problema, extraña.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?

- Acabo de salir de allí. ¿y tu? ¿desde hace cuanto que estás aquí?

- Hace un par de horas - soltó una risita - Estoy investigando, tengo que asegurarme que ninguna figura del mal entre en esta casa. Eso me han ordenado.

- Entonces... después de todo, ¿ustedes quieren ayudarnos?

Ella rió entusiasmada.

- Dime, Chihiro, ¿qué tanto quieren con nosotros? Pensé que querían matar a Pilika y cerrar el mundo de la oscuridad.

- Bueno, en parte es cierto. Necesitamos cerrar a la oscuridad, pero... - rió de nuevo mientras se elevaba una nubecita a su lado - ¡no hace falta que matemos a la señorita Pilika! Además, ella podría eliminarnos muy fácil.

- No lo creo... ella jamás les dañaría. Tampoco tiene tanta fuerza.

- No confíes en eso, niño raro - se subió a su nube y sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a Hao y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla - eres lindo, aunque raro. Me voy.

De pronto y como si fuera una nube verdadera desapareció. Hao se quedó allí unos segundos como si estuviera en shock, luego entró finalmente a la casa. Kilia estaba dormida en la sala de estar y la tele mostraba imágenes, además de proyectar una tenue luz en su rostro. A él le pareció hermosa y se acercó observándola.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás... borraría de todo sus recuerdos la pelea que él y Kilia habían tenido,sus malos comentarios y crearía la oportunidad para hablar de su realidad y confortarla. Si pudiera ahora, simplemente quitaría de sus pensamientos a Kilia, para dejar de sufrir por ella.

Se le acercó más, la alzó en brazos con mucha suavidad para que no despertara y la llevó hasta uno de los cuartos desocupados, la depositó en el futón que había en la habitación que le pertenecía.

- que bonita te ves - murmuró viendo como la pequeña luz que entraba por la ventana se concentraba en el rostro de la mujercita - y pensar que por culpa mía he dejado de saberte mía. Lo siento mucho, Kilia... si yo pudiera decirte ahora que te amo lo diría y que tampoco me importa lo que seas, me hubiese gustado,sin embargo, que me lo dijeras, después de todo... éramos amigos. Ahora ya ni eso queda entre nosotros...

Le acarició la mejilla.

- de verdad lo siento mucho.

Se inclinó hacia ella y besó muy suavemente sus labios. Silencioso, se retiró de su lado, si ella se enteraba le mataría, se alejó y se apoyó contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha, tratando de apartar la revolución de sentimientos que ese contacto ocasionaba en él y se durmió, seguro que ella lo hacía también.

Pero segundos después, unos grandes focos rojos se prendieron en la oscuridad del cuarto y Kilia tocó con sus dedos sus labios.

__

No puedo creer que estés enamorada de un sujeto tan patético...

Yo ya no estoy enamorada de él.

Si, lo que tu digas...

¡Deja de fastidiarme! ¿acaso tu no estás detrás de ese tal Hades?

Eres vengativa Kilia

Lo aprendí de ti, mi querida Dukae.

Realmente eres muy fastidiosa...

Ja, Ja, Ja. También lo aprendí de ti.

Una sonrisa suave apareció en los labios de Kilia, quien volteó el rostro hacia Hao, cuyos cabellos caían hacia un costado, la sonrisa no se borró pero se volvió más suave y amable, le miró ruborizada. Él dormía con calma y su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilo.

- Hao...yo también te diría que te amo, si pudiera, pero no puedo. Porque jamás habrá paz entre Dukae y yo, es mi destino estar sola, solo ella y yo. Pensar que alguien pudiera estar con las dos, aunque fueses tu o Hades... no, es imposible. Si pudieras entenderlo, querido Hao... que yo te amo, igual - susurró Kilia cerrando los ojos finalmente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Liserg la miró entretenido, y se inclinó hacia ella para llegar a sus labios y besarlos, con ternura. Se apoderó de ellos con la caballerosidad que le caracerizaba, mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia su cintura y sentía los brazos de Erika rodearle el cuello. La besó hasta el cansancio, sintiéndose dichoso de que ella le correspondiera todas sus muestras de afecto. La recorrió con las manos, palpando cada detalle de ella para conservarlo en su memoria, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de tenerla en sus brazos.

Ella le recibió con nervios en principio pero después se entregó totalmente a las caricias que su tierno inglés le proporcionaba. Se dejó al placer y también le dedicó mimos a Liserg, besó sus fuertes pectorales endurecidos por el entrenamiento shaman, y recorrió tentadoramente con la yema de sus dedos el cuerpo de su amante, haciéndole sufrir, mietras este enterraba la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y besaba la piel tersa.

Succionó su cuello con ternura intensa, sintiéndose apasionado, pero a la vez, sabiendo que la delicadeza era la única de sus virtudes que tenía que tener que en cuenta para con la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos. Ella se alejó un poco de él cuando Liserg se subió sobre ella intentando no dejar caer todo su peso, tomó su brazo de la cicatriz y la besó, hasta el cansancio mientras Erika le miraba con dulzura.

- ¿Me comprendes? ¿Puedes entender que te amo sin medidas? Que tu pasado y que todas las cosas malas que te involucraron son sólo eso... pasado. Si tu puedes aceptarme con todos mis defectos, yo seré muy feliz, Erika.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡tu ni defectos tienes!

- ¡Por supuesto que si! - exclamó él con enfado, besó sus labios y volvió a esconderse, aspirando su aroma, susurró - soy a veces demasiado negativo, también tuve un pasado dificultoso y me cuesta aceptar lo que siento. Como antes de saber que te amaba, creo que siempre lo sentí...

- pero tu..

- Yo he sido un tonto - la interrumpió - como tu dices. Pero este tonto te ama mucho.

Ella rió y le miró, se sumergió en esos ojos, que luego cerró totalmente inmersa en el placer que Liserg le producía. Porque pronto estaba ya él sobre ella tratando de devolverle todo el amor que sentía, de prepararla para él. La ropa de ambos apareció segundos después en el suelo, la mano de Erika subía y bajaba por el cuello y la espalda de Liserg, mientras este sentía como su miembro se ponía más insoportable bajo la ropa interior que aún llevaba. ¡¡Dios cuanto amaba a esa niña!!

Miró bajo él... ¡¿Dónde estaba la niña?! Lo único que veía era a una mujer sudada que gemía y se retorcía bajo él, que lloraba a veces cuando se escapaba de su lado, a la que él estaba amando en esos precisos momentos. A la que tocó hasta el cansancio y mucho más allá, se ensañó con su senos y los miró, también acariciándolos para que su memoria los guardara en secreto. Quizás ella algún día amamantaría a su hijo con ellos y sintió envidia. Inmediatamente sonrió, viéndola sonrojada.

- ¿te molesta que te mire? - preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, por que no me iba a privar de hacerlo. Eres muy bella y no sólo físicamente, lo sabes.

Bajó hasta su vientre que quizás no era tan liso como el de otras mujeres pero era perfecto para él, y la idea de un hijo volvió a presentarse en su mente, le besó la pancita y ella rió bajito. Mientras undía los dedos en los cabellos de Liserg, sintió como este le pedía permiso para avanzar.

- ¿Segura? - preguntó el inglés cuando ella le sonrió abiertamente.

- Espero por ti, Liserg.

Ante esto, simplemente la hizo suya y la llevó hasta el cielo, sintiéndose desgraciado al principio pensando que podría haberle hecho sufrir. Pero luego cuando vió su cara de placer su miedo se disipó y se propuso hacerlo muy feliz. Siempre haría feliz a Erika porque ella le había permitido amarle.

- te amo, te amo - gemía ella.

Para Liserg el amor había sido uno de esos sentimientos que le confundían, especialmente cuando conoció a Pilika y la amó, pero luego, esta mujer apareció en su vida y sólo se prometió ayudarla... porque entonces ella era muy triste y severa, quizás eso nunca lo cambiaría.

Cuando recibió el extásis cayó sobre ella suavemente y se deslizó hacia su lado, temblando un poco, ella se movió inquieta, incluso incómoda, se sentía vacía y a la vez llena. Él tomó unas sábanas cercanas y los arropó, acercándola a su cuerpo y sintiéndola temblar.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado.

- Oh... yo... eto... yo...

- Ya veo... - rió - estás muy expresiva, Erika.

- ¡¡ERES UN TONTO!! - exclamó golpeándole suavecito.

- Pero mi vida, no me dices nada nuevo. Hacer el amor te quita las palabras, creo que haré de esto un remedio para que dejes de hablar tanto.

Y antes de que ella pudiese protestar él estaba besándole los labios.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era de noche aún y Anna estaba bebiendo un té sentada en el comedor, casi a oscuras, Yoh dormía en el cuarto pero ella no podía descansar. Su mente estaba llena de malos presentimientos y eso le confundía, por lo que había bajado y estaba tratando de descifrar las predicciones. Se preguntó si Tamao o Pilika sentirían algo más. Y entonces, alguien entró en la habitación.

- ¿Tampoco puede dormir? - preguntó la pelirrosada sentándose frente a ella, se sirvió té en una tasita que había en el juego que Anna había llevado a la mesa y movió la cuchara ensimismada - Señorita Anna, no quiero parecer una demente, pero usted, ¿no siente algo extraño en esta noche?

- ¿Lo sentiste?

- Hay malas vibras en el ambiente. Horo Horo está en el techo, vigilando.

- ¿Horo Horo? - preguntó levantando una ceja significativamente - ¿desde cuando le hablas así?

Tamao enrojeció.

- Este... bueno, Horo y yo.... bueno...

- Veo que por fin se decidieron.

- Horo es un hombre muy bueno, señorita Anna. Y yo quiero ser feliz con él. No habrá otra oportunidad para mí.

- ¿Lo quieres?

- Mucho. Pero con todo respeto, me gustaría hablar de otra cosa. ¿Puede escuchar los gritos de los muertos?

- Sí, algo...

- ... algo se está moviendo allá abajo - terminó la frase otra persona en el cuarto. Se trataba de Loreto.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Una reunión de mujeres? - preguntó Horo recién entrando en el comedor, sonriendo ampliamente y con una mejilla morada.

Tamao enrojeció violentamente al verlo y miró hacia otro lado, pero él se acercó a su lado y le murmuró suavecito:

__

"Fue mi culpa, ¿me perdonas?"

- Olvidémoslo - susurró ella, sonriendo tenuemente.

Entonces, la alegría estalló en el corazón del ainu para cuando Loreto comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

- Los muertos están inquietos - explicó la extraña vidente - les preocupa la apertura de la oscuridad y sienten que las cosas se están saliendo de control.

- Tienen mucha razón - murmuró otra voz ajena y una explosión se escuchó.

Seguida de gritos y golpes... Frente a la concurrencia del comedor apareció los ojos gélidos de Okobu, iluminados por los rayos de la luna que se alzaba en el cielo, rojiza sangre...

**__**

Fin del cap. 17

Kon-nichi-wa!!!! Como están todos??? Yo?? Muy bien, por supuesto. Acá ando... estoy casi durmiéndome así que contesto los reviews rapidito y me voy a dormir porque mañana tengo clases y aún no he hecho ninguna de mis tareas por tratar de revisar el cap. 17 de este fic que ya me ha demorado bastante, no?? Saludos especiales a Hades que me ha apurado para que lo termine, jejejeje, es broma, gracias!!!

Ahora sí, los reviews:

**__**

Megumi-Sk: bueno, ojalá haya salido bien el lemon, espero que no haya estado muy fuerte, me parece que no, lo hice bastante cortito, porque creo que ellos dos se deseaban mucho como para esperar, aunque como dije sin dejar la dulzura que caracteriza a Liserg. Espero tu review, oka?

**__**

c-erika: juaaaz, que te parecio?? Porfiss que te haya gustado, no quiero morir. ** Ya viste lo de Kilia y Hao, ella ya no parece muy enojada con él, ¿No? Me parece que se van a amigar, aunque... mmm. Quién sabe. Yo no. O.O. Por otro lado, para Anna e Yoh tengo esperada otra cosa más importante, que un lemon y la van a ver en los próximos caps. En cuanto al cachete morado de Horo, la solución se verá también en el otro cap. jijiji, muchas dudas, ¿no?**

**__**

Kilia: amiga mia, mas te vale que me escribas un review más largo, porque hablas duro en el MSN pero cuando tienes que escribir un review me pones algo cortito. ùú mira que tengo inteciones de matar a alguien, jejeje, ah y dile a Hades que me de su opinión. Besos.

**__**

Sami: habrá que interlo, ¿no? Ya lo veremos...

**__**

SAMMYASAKURA: Lo de Hades fue idea de Kilia, una amiga mía y reviewer de este fic y de otros más, y yo bueno... acepté porque me parecía divertido ponerle palos a la rueda de Hao, aunque pobrechito después me dio pena. Ahora, ya sabemos que es complicada su relacion y quizás ella no quede con ninguno de los dos. Habrá que leer para saber. Lo de Pilika y los celos, sip, prontito, prontito, porque me has dado una idea genial, jeje con simplemente mencionarlo. Sobre lo de Cadenas de amor... sip, aunque no se crea, Manta creció un poco, pero es que también tenía que cambiar, después de todo, ellos ya han crecido.

Bueno, eso es todo!! Les dejo, millooooones de BEEEESOOOSSS!!!

JA NE!!

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

**__**


	18. Capitulo 18 corte

**Frío y Calor**

**_Capítulo 18:_** _"Una puerta que se ha abierto"_

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? - preguntó Anna de lo más tranquila.

- ¡¡Tu desgraciado!! ¿Es que pretendes llevarte a mi hermana? - preguntó Horo frunciendo el ceño y cubriendo a Tamao con su cuerpo.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿Todabía piensan que queremos matar a Atenea? Loreto, ¡Qué clase de cosas inventas! Sin duda el separarte de nosotros te ha vuelto tan estúpida como los humanos.

- ¡Más respeto Okobu!

- Jamás. No voy a respetar a una basura que se fue de nuestro grupo sólo para evitar mirar a uno de nosotros, no voy a respetar a una diosa que no merece estar en ese estrato, ya que ha mentido, ha engañado. ¡¡No voy a respetarte Loreto!!

- ¡¡Cállate!! - gritó Loreto asustada, tapándose los oídos. Anna la miró recelosa y Tamao se quiso acercar pero Horo la detuvo, escucharon movimientos en el piso de arriba, señal de que todos habían sentido la presencia del Funahaki.

- ¡¿Qué me calle?! ¿Te asusta escuchar la verdad? ¿Le contaste a ellos lo que hiciste? ¿Lo que has estado negando?

- ¡Yo no estoy negando nada, sé perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos!

- ¿De verdad Loreto? - habló una voz y la figura de Michiko apareció de las sobras, vestía igual que antes, su cabello castaño caía hacia un lado y esos ojos grises estaban fijos en la muchacha.

- No te atrevas... – murmuró la mencionada.

- ¡¡Deja de negar las cosas!! Acepta de una vez... nos tienes cansados. Has estado inventando mentiras de nosotros, sólo porque ya no estás en Funahaki, es hora de que admitas nuestras verdaderas intenciones.

- ¡Ya callate!! No quiero esucharte – bajó el tono de su voz – no... no quiero, dejenme en paz, estoy cansada de ustedes, dejen de perseguirme.

- Eres tu quien insistes en perseguirnos, Loreto – le contestó Okobu con voz áspera, se volvió hacia Horo – Ella les ha estado mintiendo, es su odio hacia nosotros el que ha hecho que les diga esas barabaridades de nosotros, después de todo, estamos del mismo lado... queremos proteger a Pilika, ¿no es así? ¿Y queremos vencer al mundo oscuro? Les repito, ustedes no podrán sin nosotros y nosotros... necesitaremos, lamentablemente, su ayuda.

Horo lo meditó unos segundos antes de hablar, miró a Anna quien estaba en sus mismas condiciones, miraba el suelo al parecer bastante confundida, intentando descifrar si las palabras del Funahaki eran ciertas. Pues lo parecían, sus ojos celestes estaban tan claros y demostraban tanta sinceridad que eran simplemente imposible no creerle.

- ¿de verdad no quieren llevarse a mi hermana? – preguntó ignorando la mirada de Loreto que contenía cierto reproche, ella la bajó inmediatamente y parecía estar sollozando. - ¿no van a hacerle daño?

- Claro que no, ya te lo he dicho.

- ¡¡¡HOROOO!!!

-----------------.-----------------.----------

Len estaba en el suelo, temblando y moviéndose como si algún extraño bicho le recorriera por dentro, sus ojos estaban fuertemente apretados y Pilika, que estaba a su lado, intentaba detenerle, pero sus movimientos eran muy bruscos. Ella tenía miedo, oh sí que lo tenía, el heredero de la familia Tao había perdido el conocimiento de un momento a otro y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Horo entró rápidamente, seguido de otras personas. Fue el momento para que Pilika se pusiera frente al cuerpo de Tao y lo protegiera de los Funahaki.

- hermana, ellos no van a hacerte nada, ni a ti ni a Len.

- que...

- Yo no dije nada de Len – murmuró Okobu.

- ¿Qué? Pensé que estabas de nuestro lado.

- de su lado no del lado de Tao. Pero bien, si él es parte de su vida dejaré rencores pasados, aunque no me pidan que cuando esto termine no intente cobrar venganza.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Pilika agachándose hacia su novio - ¿Qué cosa tan mala te hizo Len para que ahora quieras lastimarlo? ¡Él jamás me ha hablado de ti! Incluso no te conoció cuando llegaste por primera vez, no entiendo.

- es parte de un pasado, mi querida Pilika, y no puedo contánterlo ahora que está el enfermo... seguramente está así porque está recordando.

- ¡Debes ayudarlo!

- No es mi problema – se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Loreto que estaba allí también, aún cabizbaja salió tras él.

Pilika sintió varias punzadas en su pecho, miró a la muchacha que pertenecía al mismo extraño grupo. Michiko se acercó a Len, acarició sus cabellos violetas y pensó detenidamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y al instante en que observó los ojos temerosos y llorosos de la norteña supo que estaba en lo correcto.

La tomó de la mano con delicadeza, perdiendo quizás toda la rudeza con que la habían conocido, los demás habían llegado justo entonces. Yoh, a pesar de estar medio dormido, se acercó a Michiko y la tomó de un hombro, uniéndose a una experiencia maravillosa, luego la funahaki tocó la frente de Tao con dos dedos.

Y vieron muchas cosas. Pilika se encontró repentinamente en un campo muy hermoso, donde la naturaleza brillaba con toda su magia, había árboles grandes y bellos, flores por doquier, y animales también. Pajaros que cantaban y volaban muy alto por encima de ellos. Estaban frente a un río de aguas claras que corría rápidamente. Y se escuchaban voces.

- Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad Adonis, Claudius? – dijo una jovencita de largos cabellos celestes sentada a la sombra de un manzano, su mirada celeste estaba posada en dos jóvenes, uno de cabellos violetas con un extraño peinado y otro de ojos celestes y cabello blanquecino atado en una cola de caballo baja a la altura de la nuca. Ambos la miraban con infinita ternura, era más que visible que la amaban profundamente.

Entonces, Pilika escuchó su voz y se vió a sí misma hablando con Okobu... y con Len Tao.

- Pero Atenea, ¿no te aburrirás del siempre? – le preguntó Okobu sonriendo - ¿Cómo vas a hacer toda la eternidad para estar junto a Adonis?

- ¡Claudius!

- Clauidus, no seas cruel con él... yo lo quiero mucho, igual que a ti – ella les sonrió.

El paisaje se volvió muy turbio y de repente, ellos se encontraban en un campo más horrorozo, la oscuridad envolvía todo y frente a ellos Len y Okobu estaban enfrentados, ambos ensangrentados y sosteniendo a duras penas espadas en las manos. Atenea estaba sentada mirando absorta el combate, sollozando descontroladamente pero su mirada parecía perdida. Había un sujeto más allí, un hombre de cabellos negros largos y mirada roja. Se trataba de Hao. Pero no era el mismo que ellos conocían, no sólo no llevaba aretes y su ropa típica, si no que su propia mirada era más maligna, una sonrisa curvaba sus labios y se deleitaba oliendo el olor a sangre.

- Ese es el lado maligno de Hao – explicó Michiko con una voz muy suave – es el lado que estuvo dormido en Hao luego del combate de Shamanes, que se quedo allí esperando salir en cualquier momento, dominar su parte buena y hacerle cometer fechorías, como acabar con los humanos.

- era el lado que controlaba antes a Hao – murmuró Yoh a su lado.

- Así es. El mismo lado que se liberó cuando Hao se enamoró de Kilia, entonces... de alguna forma pudo cometer fechorías por sí mismo, apoderarse de otros seres... como Len o el mismísimo Hao, o incluso Loreto. Se apoderaba generalmente de seres muy inestables. Es obvio que Len lo estaba, también Hao y Loreto lo ha estado desde que abandonó nuestro grupo.

- ¿Porqué lo hizo?

- Eso es otro tema. Ahora el lado maligno de Hao está suelto y tienen que vencerlo. Pero quizás no todos puedan hacerlo. En este momento, son Okobu y Len quienes se están peleando por el amor de Atenea, y fue el espíritu maligno de Hao quien sembró la discordia entre ellos. Así es como se mataron entre ellos, pero gracias a los Dioses volvieron a reencarnar... Pero escúchame bien Pilika, ni ellos ni tu volverán a hacerlo, por más que estén atados entre sí. Deben disfrutar esta vida.

- Pero y Hao...

- Deberemos vencerlo, eso es lo principal. Por lo menos, ahora Len sabe todo su pasado y tu también.

- Dime, Michiko, en ese tiempo, ¿A quién amaba yo?

- ¿tu a quién crees?

- Creo que siempre he amado a Len Tao, desde antes...

- Eso está muy bien, no lo olvides porque puede servirte de mucho. Yo no se que pasará, pero espero que las cosas se resuelvan.

Y repentinamente, se encontraban ya en el cuarto de Tao. Pilika abrazó el cuerpo del muchacho con firmeza y ternura. Ahora él dormía tranquilamente y eso calmaba sus nervios, pero no le impedía cuestionarse cómo si eran tan amigos habían permitido que un demonio los separara. Y también le llegó la duda si era su culpa. Ellos se habían peleado por ella, ¡maldición! Acarició los cabellos de su Len, su Adonis, como lo amaba, ahora entendia porque era tan intenso ese sentimiento, venía de tiempos remotos, eso era hermoso. Su Len era hermoso.

- Te amo.

- Yo también Pilika – murmuró él en sueños y ella sonrió.

----------------.---------------.----------

- ¿Porqué tuviste que hacerme esto?

- Yo no te hice nada. Tu quedaste rencorosa por lo de Ichitaka. Lo lastimaste, te lastimaste y huiste como una cobarde.

- ¡¡No es asi!! Tu no entiendes, piensa que estaba bien, él se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y de pronto yo me sentía segura de todo, de mis sentimientos, de los lados malignos, pero a él se le ocurrió la idea de que me amaba. ¡¡Y cambió todo!! Y él... él... – comenzó a sollozar – él significaba tanto para mi, pero no estaba segura de corresponderle, y tuve miedo... entonces yo no entendía nada de los sentimientos, por eso... huí... Sí, como una cobarde.

Cayó de rodillas sollozando y entonces Okobu se sintió mal por ella, porque después de todo siempre la había querido como una hermana, al igual que a Chihiro y Michiko. E Ichitaka era su mejor amigo, el sujeto que se había convertido en un cubo de hielo desde que Loreto lo había rechazado silenciosamente. La abrazó, porque la sintió frágil e indenfensa.

Entonces, todos los que estaban mirando la escena se sorprendieron, ninguno pensó que ella podía tener un pasado así. De la nada, una figura apareció.

- Ichitaka – murmuró Loreto separándose de Okobu. Se puso de pie y buscó entre las sombras, de pronto se encontró con unos ojos violetas que miraban tristes la escena, que parecían cubiertos de una sombra sobrenatural – No eres tu mi amigo Ichitaka. Has cambiado y soy la culpable. Y lo siento mucho. – las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente – Nunca quise dañarte, ni hacer que te convirtieras en esto, porque yo amaba al viejo Ichitaka, y no me dí cuenta a tiempo... perdóname... yo... no debí huir... ¡¡fui tan cobarde!!

- Ese Ichitaka aún no ha desaparecido – murmuró el joven con una voz muy hermosa y melodiosa – siempre ha estado, mi querida Loreto.

- Pero...

- Y aún te ama. Pero si tu no le amas, creo que sería lo mismo que si no volviera a aparecer.

- Yo te amo, te amo a ti Ichitaka.

Él la abrazó repentinamente, y ella escondió su cabeza en su cuello, y todos se sintieron inmensamente felices, por ellos, por supuesto, pero también porque una extraña energía los invadió. Era como si se sintiera la paz.

Horo Horo miró a su hermana que miraba la escena con infinita ternura y le pareció que nunca había visto esa mirada en ella.

- Hermana, ¿qué tienes?

- Es que... ¿no sientes? Ellos irradian mucha felicidad y amor, tienen una energía muy envidiable pero también extremadamente complaciente. – de pronto su cara se contrajo en una mueca – hay algo malo, hermano, tengo... te-tengo miedo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Loreto soltó rápido a Ichitaka y él la cubrió porque sabía perfectamente que había algo extraño. Len, que por fin se había despertado apareció en las escaleras y miró a su alrededor, todos estaban medianamente alterados. Pilika se sostenía el pecho mientras las punzadas de dolor aumentaban.

- La puerta del mal – murmuró en una voz que temblaba, pero que todos escucharon perfectamente – está abierta y... duele.

Len la miró con horror y ella cayó desvanecida. Él y Okobu corrieron a su lado y se miraron con recelo, era más que obvio que los resentimientos del pasado estaban presentes. Okobu la soltó suavemente, sabía que ella amaba a Len pero no podía dejar de pensar que él podría haber luchado por ella.

De pronto se escuchó una explosión y no tuvieron tiempo para cubrirse, porque de pronto quedaron sepultados...

Fin del capítulo 18 

Jejejeje es un capítulo corto, simplemente para dar una introducción a lo que se viene, ya que necesitábamos saber el pasado de Okobu, Len y Pilika, pero también el de Loreto que seguramente ya se esperaba. Pero más que nada necesitábamos saber que la puerta del mal está abierta (me suena a Harry potter, jajajajajaja) y que hay cosas malas que les esperan. Ya empezamos con los quilombos, jajajajajaja.

**_Megumi-Sk:_** al fin pude actualizar, perdón por la tardanza pero espero que igual te haya gustado el capi.

**_c-erika:_** ya veremos que pasa con Hao, en este cap. No apareció pero ya aclaré que fue solo una introducción, por eso obviamente ha estado mucho más flojo que otros capítulos. Pero que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon.

**_Hades:_** al final me presionas para que suba el cap. Pero no me dices tu idea, aunque veremos si es la misma que tegno yo, porque tengo una idea super enooorme. Nos vemos Haíto.

**_TsukiPiliAthy:_** Aay amigui querida, tantos comentarios tuyos, jajaja, bueno lo del lemon sips, va a haber. Y sin duda que voy a continuar este fic y amar es, espero que te gusten ambos capis, y luego me dices, amiga de argentina. Nos vemos, besos.

**_Kilia: _** puee que haya Lemon más explícito, pero por ahí con el rango de este fic no da, aunque voy a pensarlo, porque si lo aclaro no pasa nada. Besos. Pobrechita tu con fiebre, que te mejores, seguramente para cuando leas esto si.

**_Sis234:_** como que me odias??? Yo me apuro, pero me aclaras eso.

**_Maty:_** jajajaja, sigueme molestando, no hay problema, nos vemos, y espero que te gusten los caps.

Eso es todo amigos, los dejo.

Besos Minna-san!!

Sumire-chan


	19. Capitulo 19: prepárense, comenzaron las ...

**Frío y Calor**

**_Capítulo 19:_** _"Cuando comenzaron las batallas"_

Kilia había estado hasta entonces en el cuarto de arriba, ahora se sentía muy incómoda, y estaba cubierta del polvo grisáceo en que se había convertido el techo en el momento en que ocurrió la explosión. Todo tembló en ese instante y ahora a ella le parecía, aunque muy dudosamente, que había dejado de hacerlo. Se levantó con dificultad quejándose, la sangre se escurría de una de sus piernas y tenía moretones en todo su cuerpo.

_Eres una torpe, Kilia, ¡¡¿No pudiste cubrirte?!! ¡¡Mira que maltratado está nuestro cuerpo!! ¡¡Eres una torpe!!_

_¡¡Ya cállate!!_

Con el ceño fruncido, miró hacia todos lados, había algo que estaba mal... ¡¡HAO!! Él estaba en su cuarto, cuando la explosión y ahora todo estaba dado vuelta, y ahora él estaba bajo algún mueble, o ¡quien sabe! Quizás él trató de bajar las escaleras y se cayó... o peor... o...

_Oh ya deja de suponer cosas._

El lado racional de Kilia tomó control de su cuerpo y comenzó a buscar al shaman, levantó con esfuerzo (sin duda estaba fuera de forma) un armario pequeño y vió que parte de la pared se había caído. Tosió estruendosamente por el polvo y descubrió una mano lastimada saliendo de unos escombros.

- ¡¡Hao!! – gritó mientras corría hacia él, levantó con cuidado los trozos de paredes, y se encontró con el cuerpo de su querido shaman.

Él estaría bien, sí, porque el era un shaman fuerte, y lo era tanto como su hermano que había ganado el torneo. Ella acarició el rostro lastimado de Hao mientras colocaba su cabeza en sus rodillas, se sentía muy suave su respiración, como si estuviera desapareciendo. Y Entonces temió lo peor.

- Hao... Haito... vamos despierta, mi vida.

_¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¡La torpe Kilia tratando de esa manera a un humano!!_

_Él no es un humano._

_Pero es casi lo mismo... de verdad lo quieres, oh por dios, no puedo creer esa idiotez._

_Tu amas a Hades, y yo jamás te he criticado por ello._

_Pero él es un Dios._

_Hao también, pero eso tu no lo comprendes. No debemos discutir esto, no llegaremos a ningún lado._

- Hao... – susurró.

Él comenzó a moverse adormiladamente, y a ella le aterró la idea de que despertara, se veía tan tierno así... pero comprendió que era necesario cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Le acomodó los cabellos largos que tanto se cuidaba y lo dejó incorporarse lentamente. El estaba en silencio.

El shaman de cabellos castaños se acomodó contra una pared que todavía estaba en pie y miró a su alrededor ciertamente confundido, Kilia le miraba con ternura pero con un interés sobrehumano que él no supo interpretar.

- Tuve un sueño y fue hermoso, pero desapareció... y apareció un pasado que yo no conocía, pero ahora sí.

- ¿Y cómo te encuentras?

- Bien.

- Que bueno – murmuró ella con una tenue sonrisa.

- Tuve miedo... – volvió a decir como si hablara más consigo mismo que con su ex novia, quien ahora le miraba con preocupación – por primera vez tuve terror de que eso volviera a apoderarse de mí. Y ahora entiendo las advertencias de Loreto, pero no me importan. Ahora que estás así, cerca de mí – le tomó las manos lentamente y así mismo se fue acercando – no me importa volverme un ser despreciable o hacer que el mundo explote si a cambio puedo estar un poquito junto a ti. Kilia, de verdad te amo, y sé que fue un imbécil, pero yo... no quiero estar sin ti.

- Hao yo... – sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca.

_No te atrevas... ¡No te atrevas!_

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando una figura se interpuso entre ellos, y tomó a Kilia entre sus brazos, para luego dar un salto hacia atrás. El sujeto era un hombre muy guapo de cabellos platinados, un sujeto que él ya había visto y que tenía en sus ojos dorados un fulgor extraño que le desconcertaba.

De pronto, Hao se concentró en los ojos de Kilia, estaban rojos.

- ¡¡¡¡Hades!!! – gritó con una voz muy rara, que el pocas veces había escuchado, era muy dulce. Generalmente ella se refería a él con esa voz, es decir, cuando eran una buena pareja.

Pero no duró mucho, ya que inmediatamente su mirada cambió a una azulada verdosa.

- No vete, ¡deja de apoderarte de mí así!

_¡¡Es mi cuerpo también!!_

- pero yo... ugh... duele Dukae, duele cuando usas mi cuerpo.

_Eso es tonto, lo hemos hecho desde siempre y jamás te ha dolido. ¡Estás mintiendo!_

- Que no, idiota – gruñó – de verdad me duele.

- ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó Hao un poco incómodo, no le gustaba ese sujeto.

Hades se acercó a ella, miró directo a sus ojos e hizo un ademán despectivo.

- Creo que deberías cambiar de cuerpo Dukae, ella ya no te está sirviendo.

_Por mucho que yo quiera no lo podré hacer, ella y yo somos una después de todo y algún día lo volveremos a ser._

- ¿Eso es cierto, Kilia? ¿Y qué pasará cuando tu y ella sean la misma persona?

- Nacerá un nuevo ser, sin duda – dijo con tristeza – que tendrá nuevos objetivos, pretensiones, y nuevos sentimientos... Nacerá alguien mezclado con nosotras dos.

- Eso no es justo.

- Pero tiene que pasar. Este cuerpo no resistirá más dos presencias, y eso lo ha demostrado hoy.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, hasta que Hades se acercó a Kilia y besó su mejilla muy suavemente.

- No me importa tener que esperarte, a ti o a Kilia, a quien sea que decida separarse, y aunque no tenga la certeza de que sus sentimientos hacia mí continúen vigentes, te esperaré. Dukae, siempre voy a amarte.

_Yo también.¡Pero no quiero que todo el mundo esté escuchando nuestras conversaciones privadas! Ya es suficiente con Kilia._

Hades sonrió.

- Eres una pretenciosa, quién quiere escucharte.

_¡¡Cállate tu!! Nadie te dio vela en este entierro._

- Deja de ser tan grosera, Dukae, algún día Hades se cansará de ti.

_Lo dudo mucho, él sabe que lo amo y no se alejará de mí jamás._

- ¡Al fin lo dijo! – soltó satisfecha Kilia y miró a Hao. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano – es menester que vayamos abajo y ayudemos, escucho los aullidos del mundo de la oscuridad y aunque suene horrible, los demonios están sueltos.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué será de nosotros dos?

- No es momento para hablar de eso, yo...

Y de pronto ya no supo más de sí, los labios del shaman estaban sobre los suyos, pidiendo despacito permiso para profundizar el beso, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y cedió. Fue muy dulce, mejor que otros besos que había recibido de Hao, este solía usar demasiada pasión en ellos, le costaba ser amable. Pero ahora, ella notaba el cambio, él realmente estaba haciendo que ella disfrutase el beso.

Se separaron con dificultad, pero el aire comenzaba a faltarles; ambos se miraron y sonrieron, tiernamente, como nunca se los había visto. Miraron a su alrededor, Hades no estaba pero Kilia sintió su energía en la sala de estar.

Ahí estaban los dos, frente a la escalera que los llevaba a la planta baja sin poderse mover, porque estaban unidos entre sí.

- De verdad te amo, Kilia.

- Y yo a ti. Pero dudo que ahora podamos hacer algo con ello, cuando tenemos a miles de demonios persiguiéndonos y de alguna manera, lo sabes, es nuestra culpa.

- ¡¿Porqué tendría que tener la culpa de enamorarme?! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo, los dioses tendría que haberlo prevenido!

- ¡Shhh! No hace falta que levantes la voz, estoy aquí.

- Perdón.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, ustedes dos... Ya parecéis casados – rió una figura al final de las escaleras. Se trataba de Yoh.

- Hermanito, no me hagas mencionar la compleja relación que tienes con Anna, ustedes sí que están casados. ¡¡Si no escucha como te manda todos los días!!

- Cálmate, Hao, no lo dije para que te enojaras. Me alegro que estén juntos otra vez, pero como te decía Kilia, si... escuché. Tenemos demonios en la casa, y no son nada agradables.

- ¿Ya te has topado con alguno? – preguntó la joven de ojos azules mientras se acercaba a él. De pronto sintió que algo la arrastraba y la sujetaba del cuello y la boca.

Según la misma opinión de Hao era un ser horrible, vestía todo de negro y tenía una máscara que cubría su rostro de forma alargada y con una boca de donde emergían dos grotescos colmillos.

Kilia gritó asustada porque no se esperaba, y cuando pudo moverse comenzó a tratar de liberarse pero el sujeto la tenía perfectamente agarrada.

- ¡¡Déjala!! – gritó Hao con todas sus fuerzas acercándose lentamente a ellos.

- Ja, Ja, Ja – rió el demonio con voz de ultratumba.

- ¡¡Demonio del infierno!! ¡¿Qué buscas?!

- La destrucción, ¿qué no es obvio?

Hao se acercó lo más que pudo, pero era seguro que el demonio, si él se acercaba más de lo debido, se asustaría e incluso podría quebrarle el cuello a Kilia. Ella estaba totalmente indefensa así. El odio que tenía se fue incrementando y el piso comenzó a temblar, recordó entonces que sólo contaba con su energía, no tenía espíritu ni arma para que la posesionaran. Así que mientras temblaba esperó que Kilia mostrara señales de que la prensa se había aflojado. Exactamente, en el momento en que todo comenzó a temblar, el demonio soltó un poco el agarre y Hao se le fue encima.

Lo golpeó pero era más que obvio que los golpes no servirían con un demonio, así que lo tomó del cuello y mientras lo ahorcaba hacía que su poder se trasladara al ser. Hao había tenido varias experiencias con demonios, era fácil acabarlos con un exorcismo, como podrían hacerlo Anna y Tamao, incluso Pilika; pero para aquellos que sólo contaban con su poder espiritual era necesario hacer reventar al demonio. Explícitamente, debían trasladar toda su energía al ser hasta que este ya no pudiera recibir más ondas positivas, o bien cantarle. Recordó que siendo malo, una vez una mujer había comenzado a cantarle y eso le había repugnado. También recordó que había matado a esa mujer. Y sintió una tristeza que nunca había experimentado: remordimiento.

Y eso el demonio también lo sintió, pues empezó a aullar. Hasta que lentamente, fue desapareciendo. Aún cuando ya lo había hecho, sus gritos se continuaban escuchando.

- ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Kilia acercándose y ayudándolo a levantar.

- Los demonios sufren mucho cuando se les traslada energía positiva. – explicó Hao con una expresión suave, parecía cansado – aunque esto te agota, más si eres un ser completamente positivo.

- Entiendo. Vamos, Hao, Tamao puede ayudarte a recuperar un poco la energía.

Él se apoyó en ella, tenía miedo y no se lo había dicho. Mucho contacto con demonios, siendo él un ser tan vulnerable para con ellos, podría hacer cosas que no quería. Suspiró. Pero tenía una posibilidad, ahora él sabía que Kilia lo amaba, eso le daba la energía para luchar contra las cosas buenas que cualquier demonio pudiese ofrecerle.

Se sintió bien.

- Kilia, gracias.

- No entiendo porqué, pero bueno, de nada.

-------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos a morir – susurró Pilika recostada contra una pared, sus mejillas ruborizadas estaban ennegrecidas, y sudor caía desde su frente. Al parecer, estaba sufriendo y eso era más que obvio para los Funahaki, quienes sabían que un ser de buenos sentimientos como ella no soportaría mucho tiempo con tantos demonios sueltos.

- deja de decir eso, no vamos a morir

- Si, si lo haremos... Len... Len...

- Estoy aquí.

- No te dejes poseer, porque hay cosas buenas pero no son las que ellos te ofrecen ahora... ellos te ofrecen cosas maravillosas pero se desvanecen. – habló como si estuviera en trance.

- Si, lo sé. Aprendí la lección. Desde ahora y para siempre quiero que seas tu quien me muestres cosas hermosas, así que... tienes que estar bien.

De pronto, ella se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, una figura que vestía de negro se acercaba a ellos. Pilika sintió que su energía era inmensa y de alguna manera todo era muy claro, caminó los pasos que la separaban del demonio y sonriendo le acarició la mejilla. El demonio aulló, pero no pudo separarse de la mujer de largos cabellos azules que brillaba y que irradiaba luz cálida. Una luz que a ellos no le gustaba.

- Atenea – alcanzó a murmurar el demonio antes de desvanecerse.

- ¿Q-Qué fue lo que hiciste? – soltó Len momentos antes de sacar a relucir su lanza, ¡¡hacía cuanto que no la veía tan brillante!! Sintió la energía de su espíritu acompañante y supo que era momento de luchar.

Le parecía raro que Bazon quisiera posesionarse a su arma, era claro para todos que los demonios no caían fácilmente contra las armas. Pero al momento en que sintió a su espíritu y a su lanza unidos, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Y la fuerza corrió por todo su ser, y se encargó de los demonios que estaban a su alrededor. Mientras Pilika continuaba acariciando mejillas prácticamente invisibles y dando descanso eterno a almas atormentadas. Len sabía, ella ya no era su Pilika, ella era Atenea.

- ¡¡Pilika!! – gritó cuando un demonio la tomó de la cintura y desapareció junto a ella.

Él siguió la presencia prácticamente a ciegas. Recorrió la sala a oscuras y finalmente salió al jardín, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro aturdiéndolo. Se sentía de pronto muy descompuesto, como si algo le hubiese revuelto el estómago.

- Len, ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó Horo Horo quien venía corriendo. Ambos se quedaron mirando. Y el shaman del norte tuvo miedo de verdad. Había algo extraño en los ojos de su amigo, el dorado estaba oscurecido. - ¡¡¡¿Qué...?!!!

-----------------------------------------------

- Vamos Kilia, apúrate.

- Hao, me duele, no... no puedo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el shaman con evidente preocupación. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo contra una pared sosteniéndose el estómago.

_¡¡¡Humano aléjate de ella!!_

- ¿Qué diablos...? ¡¡Eu!! ¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!!

Kilia le estaba golpeando, su mirada azulada estaba totalmente oscurecida, casi hasta llegar a un negro noche profundo. Comenzó a retroceder rápidamente, ante la mirada asombrada de un Yoh ansioso por encontrar a su prometida. O Kilia se había vuelto loca o algo malo le estaba sucediendo, de un momento a otro había comenzado a arremeter contra él, con patadas y golpes. Claro, que él tenía buenos reflejos y ningún ataque era certero, pero sabía perfectamente que Kilia era mucho más buena que él con las artes marciales. Eso era obvio.

De la nada, ella sacó una daga y le miró con malicia.

- ¡¡Kilia soy yo!! ¡¡Hao! Despierta, por favor... no le escuches.

_¡¡Ella no va a prestarte atención!! ¡¡Aléjate Humano, llama a Hades!! El sabrá que hacer._

- No puedo dejarla sola – se sentía un imbécil, estaba hablando solo. Esa voz... esa voz retumbaba en su cabeza.

_¡¡¡Mierda que te vayas!!! _

No lo pensó más, corrió. Como un cobarde se sentía, huyendo del amor de su vida que se había vuelto loco y quería matarlo. Sentía cerca la presencia de Hades, llegó al comedor y lo vio. Tenía a un demonio levantado del cuello. Volteó a verle mientras el espíritu iba desapareciendo lentamente. Hasta que ya no quedó nada.

- Kilia ha sido poseída, ¿verdad? – preguntó con una voz neutral. Hao asintió- ya lo sabía, humana estúpida...

Y aunque Hao quería protestar, supo que no era el momento, pero también supo que ese sujeto estaba molesto.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el jardín, Horo esquivaba los buenos ataques de Len, quien aún continuaba con su posesión y no parecía ni un poco cansado. Su mirada dorada era ya muy azulada y eso hacía temblar al shaman de hielo, porque él no sabía la manera de hacerle reaccionar.

Len estiró su lanza lo suficiente como para rozar la mejilla de Horo y hacerle sangrar y este cayó hacia atrás, quedando a merced del chino.

- ¡¡¡Horo!!! – gritó Tamao quien llegó justo con los demás. Ella estaba pálida y no sólo por la situación, si no porque realizar exorcismos era muy agotador para una sacerdotisa como ella. Ahora sabía que le quedaba mucho por entrenar.

Cerró los ojos bien fuerte mientras una vocecita a su lado recitaba.

- Desaparece....

En ese momento, Horo apareció a su lado, lo suficiente sorprendido como para no entender lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¡¡Horo estás bien!! – exclamó la pelirosada antes de sofocarlo con un gran abrazo. Y comenzar a curar sus leves heridas.

- Se llaman poderes psíquicos – explicó Loreto que estaba parada al lado de Ichitaka. Este miraba concentrado a Len.

- Está poseído – sentenció mirando a la diosa de su vida.

Ella le miró con infinito amor y suspiró. De pronto pareció caer en cuenta de algo y volteó hacia todos lados.

- ¿Dónde está Atenea?

- Pilika... – murmuró Len y de pronto sintió ese dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Y aunque parecía que sus ojos volvían a ser dorados se quedaron como estaban.

- No entiendo que sucede, mi hermana ha desaparecido, ¡¿Qué demonios le sucede a Len?! – gritaba Horo fuera de control.

- Horito – le dijo Tamao muy suave y dulce, tomándole de las mejillas – la batalla ha comenzado, todos debemos aceptarlos y ser fuertes, porque ellos ofrecen la tierra y el cielo, pero sólo son momentáneas ilusiones, todo lo que ellos ofrecen se convertirá en infierno.

- Tamao... yo no comprendo.

- Ya lo harás, sólo prométeme que siempre me recordarás.

- Yo te amo, Tamao.

- Yo también, Horito – y le besó. Justo en el momento en que Hao y los demás llegaban, Kilia estaba recostada sobre la espalda del shaman, a la vez que la voz de Dukae se escuchaba.

_¡¡¡Humanos estúpidos no crean esas idioteces que les prometen!!! Nada es tan sencillo de conseguir en esta vida, no van a lograr nada si no luchan y ahora... es momento e luchar._

- ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó Yoh que al parecer no entendía nada.

- Cállate Yoh – le dijo Anna que estaba a su lado – luego te lo explico.

- ¡¡Annita!!

Y ella sonrió. Esa alegría era tan sincera que la sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, dejando a su prometido bastante sorprendido, pero este se le acercó y le robó un beso, sabiendo que en ese beso se robaba una sonrisa. Eso le encantó.

Hao depositó suavemente a Kilia en el suelo, le corrió los cabellos del rostro y la miró por unos segundos. Mientras pensaba que había llegado su momento, había que luchar y él sabía perfectamente contra quien.

- ¡¡Len no!! – exclamó alguien.

El shaman de china que había comenzado a caminar se detuvo cuando una figura apareció frente a él. Una niña de ojos grandes subida a una nube, que le observa curiosa con toda la inocencia de un niño, ella puso dos dedos suyos en la frente del shaman y cerró sus ojitos. Lentamente, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y suspiró.

- Eres un gran muchacho, eres bueno, Len Tao – y ¡plop! Como una burbuja desapareció para reaparecer inmediatamente junto a Ichitaka. Este le observó... ella sonreía de una manera especial, una manera que le hacía pensar que todo estaría bien.

- "Esa manera" – pensó – "Sólo los dioses sabios sonríen así"

Len siguió caminando y de la nada, donde la luz de la luna comenzaba a reflejarse, aparecieron más sombras, más demonios. En el centro, una figura de cabellos castaños largos y mirada rojiza observaba con una sonrisa, les llamaba secretamente y comandaba a los demonios. Ahora también a Len.

Esa figura era el antiguo y místico Hao. Y él sonreía como los dioses. Y él tenía a Pilika sentada a su lado, con cadenas recorriendo todo su cuerpo, aprisionándola.

Miró a Len y sonrió.

- La batalla ha comenzado, tengo a su Diosa, y a su amigo, ¿Qué pretenciones tienen ahora? Ja, Ja, están acabados. Pero.. oh vamos, ¡¿Quién será el primero?!

- ¡¡YO!!

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 19**_

Guaus, fue un cap, super intenso, jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Quién será el primero en combatir?? Ya lo veremos en el próximo cap, espero... ¡¡¡intensamente espero!!! Sus hermosos reviews, ya saben... no se olviden de dejar mi comidita, jajajajaja. Amigos, realmente agradezco su apoyo, han sido todos muy buenos conmigo, y gracias especialmente a los que apoyaron siempre este fic. No se olviden... Los quiero a todos.

Ahora paso a los reviews:

**_Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku:_** jajajaja bueno ahora ya no pasó tanto tiempo, oneesan, ¿cómo estás? Lamento lo del otro día, es que realmente no me dejaban estar mucho tiempo conectada. Pero ahora me puedes encontrar todo el día conectada, jajaja, es que tengo un cyber y me toca atender. Bueno, amigui, me alegra contar con tu apoyo, tu sabes cuanto te quiero. Nos vemos.

**_Hao:_** mas te vale que te guste este cap, pues si has aparecido, aunque te prometo tendrás mucha más aparición en el próximo, diría que te va a gustar mucho, ja, ja, ja, pero por ahora te me conformas con este cap. Okas?? Nos vemos, amigo, suerte.

**_Kilia:_** ya expliqué que ese cap pero como una introducción al lío que se va a armar hoy. Espero que este capi te guste. Nos vemos. Besos.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Frío y Calor**

**_Capítulo 20:_** _"Ahora que no quiero perderte... ahora que quiero retenerte"_

Luego, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Al instante en que ese sujeto dejó de hablar, Len levantó la cabeza y sacando su lanza de algún lado, le cortó la cabeza. Los demonios, que tardaron poco tiempo en reaccionar se lanzaron sobre él quien debió verse envuelto en una pelea para tratar de alejarse. Pilika comenzó al instante a flotar y a alejarse de su lado. Lo peor, para todos, fue ver reaparecer la figura de Hao, que sonreía ampliamente y acariciaba con lujuria el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos azules.

- No te será tan fácil, Len Tao – soltó el demonio sin dejar de sonreír.

Horo Horo hizo que Koloro posesionara su tabla y comenzó a pelear con unos demonios, no podía comprender porqué Len los había engañado de esa forma, pero tampoco podía comprender porque la lanza del chino no había funcionado contra Hao. Y se sintió confuso. Pues con los demonios con quienes peleaban sus poderes de shamanes e incluso las artes marciales de Kilia funcionaban. Claro, además de sus poderes, ella resultaba tener una buena energía.

- Es culpa de Atenea – explicó Loreto que había desenvainado una daga y cortaba a algunos demonios que estaban a su alrededor por la mitad. Su mirada estaba mucho más clara que otras veces, le pareció al norteño que se debía porque las cosas con Ichitaka se habían resuelto. Y también porque él estaba junto a ella.

- ¿De mi hermana? – preguntó saliendo de pronto de sus pensamientos.

- Los está haciendo vulnerables. Ve su mirada, ¿Notas algo diferente?

- Está relajada – dijo Horo haciendo lo que ella le pedía – está calmada y piensa que venceremos, pero está usando energía, y también se siente un poco cansada.

- Gracias a ella, los demonios están mucho más débiles y les afecta ataques físicos.

- pero se está agotando.

- Eso es inevitable, Horo Horo.

Loreto cayó de pronto, también parecía cansada, entonces, el shaman de hielo reparó en que la daga de la mujer brillaba intensamente de un color azulado y que toda ella parecía más brillante. Supo que la mujer estaba usando sus poderes psíquicos, y la admiró más, ella se había demostrado como una persona extraña desde el principio, pero sin duda, era una mujer valiente, que tenía mucho para dar de sí misma.

También miró a su hermana, el sudor perlaba su frente y pestañeaba apresuradamente, se veía tan agotada que algo oprimió su pecho. Horo Horo siempre había estado con ella, cuando comenzó a caminar él corría a su lado, débil, pues era un niño y la miraba con sonrisa soñadora, porque amaba a su hermana y la había visto hacia meses atrás, pequeña, indefensa. Entonces solía tomarla de la mano, con cuidado como papá le había dicho, y le apretaba fuerte para que supiera que él estaba a su lado; luego caminaban juntos, poco... pues ella era débil.

Luego ella iba a la escuela y las niñas se hacían sus amigas rápidamente, y los niños le decían cosas bonitas. Entonces él gritaba furioso y se enfadaba con esos chiquillos, porque nadie tocaba a su hermana, porque ella era sagrada. Ahora, que ese Len Tao venía a arrebatársela, apenas si lo consentía pero sólo porque sabía que ella era feliz. Y lucharía por la felicidad de su hermana. Pensando detenidamente en eso y reteniendo con una sonrisa la imagen de una niña de colitas azuladas corriendo por todos lados junto a un espíritu que raramente podía ver, miró a Koloro que le observaba con la dulzura de un espíritu acompañante a su shaman. Entonces, se unieron ambos y comenzaron a luchar enérgicamente contra los demonios.

- todo por ella – se repitió – y también por mí – dijo mientras otro demonio desaparecía de su lado – porque amo a Tamao y quiero que estemos juntos, por ambos.

Una energía nueva le invadió.

----------------------------------------

Liserg miraba de reojo a Erika, se veía tan bonita preocupada. Ella le sostenía de los hombros ayudándole a levantar, mientras murmuraba unas palabras para que sus heridas se cerraran. Él quería alejarla lo más posible de la batalla, pero jamás podría con ese carácter que tenía la muchacha, jamás lograría que la mujercita a la que le había hecho el amor de aquella forma se alejara de todo eso. Sólo porque él estaba involucrado.

- Liserg, responde, ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Porqué me observas así?

- Te encuentro hermosa, Erika. – sonrió – y más cuanto te sonrojas de esa manera.

- Oh calla, eres un idiota.

- Te amo, Erika, sabes... si esta noche yo no...

- ¡¡No ni lo digas!!

Ella cerró los ojos, había perdido tantas cosas en su vida, una mano se posó en su hombro y supo que su espíritu acompañante estaba allí. Entonces se sintió mejor. Luego miró a Liserg con una tibia sonrisa que él devolvió.

- No moriré. Pero si llegara a suceder, quiero que me prometas que no llorarás... que vas a encontrar la manera de ser feliz.

- No va a ser así. Tu estarás conmigo todos los días y me obligarás a ser feliz, ¿de acuerdo? Oh Liserg, no digas esas cosas. Sólo responde, ¿te sientes mejor? Dime, Dime si el hechizo funciona, rayos, hace tanto que no lo realizo.

- Estoy mejor... a veces eres tan niña, Erika.

Un demonio se acercó a ellos, viéndolos desprevenidos pero Erika hinchó el pecho orgullosa al desenvainar una espada y cortarlo en dos, nadie se sentiría tan hombre, o demonio... como para decir que la había dañado. Ya lo había prometido una vez y lo cumpliría. Suspiró, quitándose los cabellos del rostro. Entonces se encontró con la mirada verde de Liserg y recordó que era casi la misma de esa noche, cuando ellos habían... se sonrojó al pensarlo.

Y él sonrió, para luego besarla. Y cubrirse inmediatamente después. A veces se olvidaba de que estaban en medio de una pelea.

Pero ella también...

----------------------------------------

Tamao se recostó agotada contra un árbol, miró a su alrededor. No estaba segura en qué momento de la lucha había llegado hasta el bosque de la casa de los Asakura, simplemente estaba segura que la habían perseguido hasta allí.

Ahora estaba muy agotada, porque los exorcismos de veras necesitaban de una energía muy intensa, y ella, como una aprendiz aún no contaba con la necesaria. Se acercó a una rama de un árbol y la cortó, usando en ella un hechizo. Si canalizaba en ella la suficiente energía podría utilizarla como arma.

Recordó que Anna se lo había enseñado una vez mientras la regañaba por ser muy débil. La señorita Anna, como ella le decía, una mujer ruda pero no se la podía catalogar como fría, porque ella se preocupaba por su prometido, por sus amigos, por sus seres queridos. Tratando con ella había descubierto una persona admirable e incluso podía decir que la quería mucho y que era su amiga, al igual que Pilika.

Un miedo asqueroso se apoderó de ella, temía por la vida de la joven ainu; pero también por la de su hermano. Sin duda Horo era el ser más adorable de la tierra y ella lo había descubierto y confirmado con un beso. Ahora se sentía dichosa de tener su corazón, y de que él se apoderara del suyo con esa ternura infantil que el norteño poseía.

- Listo – murmuró cuando terminó con la vara de energía – ahora será mejor que vuelva. Menos mal que le pedía al joven Yoh que me enseñara el bosque ese día.

Recordó que entonces lo había hecho con otras intenciones y no esperaba que le fuera útil.

Dejó pronto el bosquecillo sin ningún contratiempo y un grito escapó de sus labios al llegar a la zona de batalla. Horo, quien fue el primero que buscó con la mirada, estaba apoyado en una de sus piernas y se sostenía el brazo derecho con fuerza, la sangre se escurría de allí pero un campo de energía le cubría e impedía que un demonio le tocara lo suficiente. El desgraciado, así mismo lo sintió ella, estaba tratando de penetrar.

Ella se quedó muda.

Yoh cubría la espalda de Anna que continuaba teniendo la energía espiritual suficiente para seguir rezando y exorcizando demonios.

Ella suspiró.

Entonces vio que Len Tao continuaba rodeado de demonios y Hao demonios tenía su vista totalmente puesta en él, aún sonreía de esa forma extraña. Pilika también le miraba, y transpiraba agotadoramente, una aura azulada le rodeaba pero al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.

Los Funahaki, incluida Loreto, estaban reunidos en círculo y se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente, como el equipo que eran. Chihiro estaba en el centro, sonriendo como una niña. A Tamao le vino a la mente un inmenso respeto al momento que la pequeña volteó a verle.

- Ven aquí – murmuró la de cabellos rojizos y sonrió, sus ojitos verdosos brillaron intensamente. – es momento de luchar, Tamao Tamamura.

La pelirrosada sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo y se acercó despacio. Kilia estaba a un costado, tratando de ayudar a que Hao se levantara, al parecer, se habían ensañado con él. El demonio Hao volteó a verle, sonriendo malignamente. Con una dureza pasó la vista a Kilia y a Hades que estaban juntos.

- Eres el mal tercio, Haíto, ¿porqué insistes con esa humana? ¿No recuerdas ese mundo que soñábamos de shamanes únicamente?

- ¡¡El único que soñó entonces fuiste tú!!

- Oh sí, olvidaba que eres un sucio traidor. Bueno, era de esperarse que terminaras con una humana tan sucia como tu.

- No te permitiré – bramó Hao enfadado, la sangre se escurría lentamente de su sien perdiéndose por su cuello hasta su pecho, su camisa estaba bastante rasgada, mucho más que antes y estaba también empapada de sangre, pues tenía una herida en el brazo y varias más en la espalda. – Que hables... mal de ella, demonio.

- Pero mira como estás, ¿Crees que estas en condiciones de permitir o no? Vamos, me haces reír – dijo soltando una risa que al parecer, no pudo contener. Para él, era ridículo ver a Hao luchando por una humana, una que no servía para nada. Pero el shaman se veía seguro y eso también le daba cierto temor que no reconocería. – Deja de decir pavadas, y únete a mí, te doy esa oportunidad.

- ¡¡Ahora el que está diciendo tonterías eres tu!! Jamás estaré de tu lado, sólo eres una escoria que ha tenido su débil oportunidad, pero no te servirá de nada.

Un grito se escuchó e inmediatamente después Horo se desplamó bruscamente. Tamao, que estaba tras él, murmuró varios conjuros juntos y Loreto también se acercó corriendo, siempre seguida de Ichitaka, quienes se encargaron de los demonios que estaban atacándolos.

- Ustedes sólo son unas basuras que no han de poder con el lado oscuro, Hao, olvídalo. No van a triunfar.

- Eso es lo que piensas tu, deja de decirlo, pues jamás ganarás.

- Hao... Hao... no pelees... vuelve – murmuró Kilia agotada mientras le observaba caminar hacia el demonio.

- Voy a vencerlo, Kilia, y volveremos a estar en paz, quizás hablemos, ¿sabes? Quizás arreglemos todo esto.

- ¡¡No!! Tu sólo no puedes ha...

- ¡¡SI PUEDO!!

- Pero Hao...

- Siempre te he amado, Kilia, no lo pensaba así. Pero creo que es tarde para decirlo. Aunque me hace feliz que lo sepas. No te pido que me digas que me amas, se que hay contradicciones dentro de ti – dejó de caminar y volteó a verla.

Kilia entonces supo que Hao no volvería a detenerse, y tampoco la miraría de esa forma otra vez, él estaba entregado a su empresa, y no giraría hacia ella hasta que no venciera al demonio. También vio amor en él, se enfrentó con una dulzura que jamás esperó ver en un sujeto como era ese shaman y creyó que estaba soñando al escuchar mil veces sus palabras en la cabeza. Se hundió en su mirada castaña.

"Realmente te ama" 

- Sí, lo sé – murmuró bajito mirándolo directo.

"_Sigue tus impulsos, Kilia, creo... creo que él te merece y debes ser feliz, por más que yo esté interfiriendo en tus emociones"_

- Hao... también te amo – susurro Kilia aún bajo, sabiendo perfectamente que la escucharía, y sonrió, feliz. Luego cerró de pasos rápidos la distancia que los separaba y le besó. Como nunca lo haría en otra situación, inclinándose lentamente para profundizar la caricia, rodeando con sus brazos lastimados el cuello del shaman, tocando la remera que aún estaba empapada en sudor y en sangre. Escuchando los latidos de ambos corazones.

Y él también la estrechó lo más posible contra sí, sabiéndola suya, por lo menos a Kilia, no a Dukae. Sólo Kilia.

Luego la risa del demonio los separó, lentamente y ella se vio obligada a retroceder, muy lentamente. Una figura pasó a su lado, se trataba de Horo Horo, quien sonreía, tenía los cabellos alborotados y sus ojitos azules estaban fijos en su hermana. Era más que obvio que había decidido enfrentar al demonio mayor.

Quedaban pocos demonios bajos en el campo de batalla que se había armado, apenas si había uno que otro, y todos eran lentamente eliminados por Anna. Yoh había dejado de cubrir sus espaldas y se acercaba con renuencia hacia donde estaban su hermano y Horo Horo. El menor de los gemelos estaba inquieto pero sólo una vez observó hacia atrás, a donde estaba su prometida, y por última vez se encontró con sus ojos.

- Debes volver – dijo ella – no puedes dejarme sola frente al altar.

- No te dejaré.

- Promételo.

- Lo prometo.

- Y si no vuelves... te prometo que te buscaré – Anna sonrió, como nunca lo haría. Pero esa noche todos hacían cosas que nunca harían, así que se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento y lo consiguió – harás un gran entrenamiento si no vuelves.

- Volveré. Y te obligaré a que sonrías de es forma todos los días.

Luego volteó.

--------------------------------------

Len Tao miró hacia sus costados, la determinación repentinamente tenía nombre y se llamaba Hao Asakura, o quizás Yoh Asakura, incluso Horo Horo, tal vez la determinación se llamaba Liserg Diethel, o portaba el nombre de una mujer, quizás era Erika, o podría llamarse Loreto, era posible que la determinación se reflejase en un grupo y se llamase Funahaki.

Era posible, muy probable, que la determinación estuviese en un desconocido y él simplemente la encontrara en Hades.

Entonces se sintió bien al ser parte de un grupo así. Por lo que hinchó orgulloso el pecho y observó a Pilika, mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente que ya se mezclaba con la sangre que escurría de sus heridas. Estaba lleno de cortadas pequeñas pero bastante profundas.

A lo lejos, Anna y Tamao continuaban haciendo hechizos para debilitar al demonio que tenían enfrente, y Kilia, que estaba a un lado, observaba con amor a Hao. Siempre supo que se amaban pero jamás había visto tamaño de amor dedicado en una simple mirada, por lo menos no en ellos, pero sí lo veía en la mirada azulada de su niña, o quizás en la de su hermano cuando observaba a Tamao. Y la misma adoración la veía en Yoh cuando se disculpaba con Anna por alguna tontería o le pedía menos entrenamiento. Incluso la observaba ahora en Ichitaka que protegía la espalda de una mujer que era un diosa poderosa. Loreto retrocedió los pasos junto con su pareja, dispuestos a proteger a las sacerdotisas si algo sucedía.

Miró de reojo a Okobu y este le devolvió una mirada.

- No puedo creer que estemos por luchar juntos – murmuró el Funahaki.

- Hace siglos que no lo hacemos.

- Creo que si hace siglos me hubieses dicho que esto pasaría me habría reído en tu cara.

- Debemos admitir que entonces nos comportamos como unos imbéciles. Ambos.

- Sí. Pero también nos dejamos llevar.

- Jamás saldamos nuestras diferencias.

- Si esto acaba bien, me gustaría hacerlo.

- No quiero que ella sufra.

- No lo hará... no te estoy pidiendo un combate.

- ¿Entonces?

- Sólo quiero saber porqué sucedió entonces... ambos nos lo merecemos, pero sólo si sobrevivimos.

- Te deseo suerte.

- Igualmente.

- Okobu...

- Si yo muero... – miró hacia donde estaba la reina de su corazón y ella frunció el ceño con evidente enojo. Len sonrió un poco – si yo muero quiero que cuides a Pilika, a Atenea, debes... protegerla, se hace la fuerte pero es frágil, no puede sufrir.

- No dudes que lo haré.

- Gracias – murmuró Len.

Luego miró hacia atrás, Tamao sollozaba, Horo miraba hacia delante. Dios, esos dos tardaron años en saber lo que sentían.

Anna había dejado de recitar pero aún sostenía su rosario entre sus manos, Yoh no quitaba su sonrisa confiada de sus labios. Ellos merecían su casamiento.

Kilia tenía la mirada gacha, pero una sonrisa se escondía entre la comisura de sus labios, traviesa. Hao tenía la repentina determinación de un hombre dispuesto a morir porque un futuro para su mujer. Hades simplemente se sentía confiado de vencer, porque llevaba siglos luchando.

Erika y Liserg estaban ambos a la par, sabiéndose fuertes por tenerse el uno al otro. Tan distintos, ellos, simplemente se confiaban que se cubrirían las espaldas.

Escuchó el susurro de Michiko a Okobu.

- Vamos a vencer – murmuró ella – porque hay demasiado cariño en este campo para que un demonio lo logre.

- Lo sé... Jamás he perdido la confianza en ellos.

- Okobu...

- Dime...

- ... siempre te he querido.

Ichitaka aún no dejaba de emanar tranquilidad y Loreto se recargaba en él con evidente preocupación por los demás.

Él... el mismo... mirando hacia un futuro donde, si no actuaba ahora, su mujer no estaría. Entonces no supo de sí pero si supo de ella sonriéndole, de ella y sus besos cálidos. De su misma frialdad cuando se comportaban como un sujeto al que nada le importaba y se sintió un imbécil. Pero entonces supo que ellos se complementaron por ser distintos, y se amaron por la misma razón.

Sólo apretó fuerte la lanza y miró directo a los ojos de Pilika.

Frío y Calor.

Eso es lo que siempre fueron.

_**Fin del capítulo 20**_

Guaus, hasta deseos de llora tuve... jajajaja, pero ahora me siento mejor. Espero que hayan entendido las frases del final, Len analizaba cada una de las parejas, porque estaba seguro que ellos se merecían ser felices. Entonces él se lanza a la batalla primero contra Hao demonio. Sin duda es muy valiente pero también es porque sabe que los demás no quieren perder a nadie.

Se viene para la próxima adelanto:

- Suceso importante con Kilia, Hao y Hades.

- Suceso muy importante con Len.

- Suceso importante con Horo.

- Recuerdos.

- Final de la Batalla. Decisiones.

El próximo cap. No es el final así que no se preocupen, aún falta un poco, creo que el cap. 22 será el final... mmmmm, buaaaaah no queero, jajaja, pero siempre me tienen en los otros fics, así que no se pueden olvidar de mí, jajaja.

Ahora sí, paso a los queridos reviews:

**_Kilia: _**see... no pierdes tan fácilmente los nervios, vamos!!! Ni tu te crees eso, jajajaja.

**_HadesHao:_** si ya estoy, como presionas, Haito de mi corazón, jajajaja, eres malvado, y ya apareció Evil Hao, espero que te haya gustado, ya lo verás en el próximo cap pues será mucho más malo. Nos vemos Besos.

**_c-erika:_** veremos si hay final feliz uu, uuuy tu sabes que yo adoro los finales felices , esperemos que si haya. Pero todo depende como esté de humor o como este yendo el fanfiction, mientras ya sabes yo voy enfilando para un final feliz. Sinceramente, espero que sigas visitando , Erika, a mí me encantan tus reviews. Nos vemos, muchos besos.

**_Katsu y Susume:_** muchísimas gracias a las dos, son divinas, jajaja, y ojalá me sigan escribiendo reviews en todos los caps. Aunque dudo que haya muchos más. Gracias por su apoyo con lo de la sanción.

Les cuento entonces que mi demora se ha debido a que me sancionaron y no podía subir capítulos, espero que me perdonen por esta tardanza, sepan que no fue culpa mía, o quizás sí, porque tampoco sé la razón de la sanción. En fin, feliz navidad a todos, los quiere:

_**Suu-chan**_

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarinosa sono mune de 


	21. Capitulo 21 Al fin el Final

**Frío y Calor**

**_Capítulo 21:_** _"Lo que significa el oro al final del arcoiris"_

Sin dar más tiempo a la reflexión, Len se abalanzó contra el demonio y hundió su lanza en su pecho pero no causó ningún efecto especial, sólo una sonrisita de parte del cruel Hao, quien le lanzó hacia el otro lado. E inmediatamente estuvo dispuesto a detener el ataque de Yoh a quien estuvo conteniendo mientras sentía diversos hechizos penetrar en su ser. Podía sentir cómo Pilika se robaba su preciada energía y como algunos cortes se hacían en diferentes partes de su cuerpo por obra de Erika. Mientras observaba con desdén a sus adversarios esquivaba un péndulo que regresó a su enemigo y Liserg cayó herido de un hombro. Morphin deshizo la posesión preocupada, habiéndolo herido sin ser su verdadera intención.

No te preocupes – le contestó él con una suave sonrisa – estoy bien.

Y al instante estaba nuevamente en pie, sudando y emanando sangre de una herida en su hombro. Vio así como Okobu desenvainaba una espada y se acercaba cada vez más a Hao quien esquivaba todos los ataques con una precisión insufrible, porque nadie podía darle y todos estaban ya demasiados cansados. Las heridas de Yoh habían aumentado a pesar de que Anna, detrás de ellos, las curaba rápidamente. Horo no soportaría mucho tiempo más su posesión, Len simplemente parecía no dejarse vencer, pero era obvio que eran shamanes y no dioses. Y los dioses mismos estaban agotados, Michiko comenzó a crear un viento que tendría que dificultar los movimientos del lado oscuro pero no le afectó en lo más mínimo, Loreto intentaba inutilizar al demonio pero tampoco daba resultado. Nada de lo que hacían funcionaba.

Ja, Ja, Ja, Ya están agotados, admítanlo, no son rivales para mí. Ríndanse, quizás tenga piedad con ustedes. – dijo el enemigo.

¡¡Jamás! – bramaron todos recuperando las energías.

Hao rió mucho más fuerte, sus ojos centellaban en un rojo que lo hacían verse aún más maligno, y brillaba él intensamente, su voz resonaba en las cabezas de los que estaban allí y aunque realmente herían ellos no perdían sus fuerzas y sus deseos de triunfar no de acabar con el demonio, ese no era el objetivo, si no terminar con ello y conseguir la felicidad. De pronto Tamao gritó y todos voltearon a verla. ¡Era Hao! La sujetaba por el cuello y levitaba mientras ella se retorcía tratando de liberarse. Horo corrió hacia ellos en un acto de desesperación pero alguien golpeó su rostro con un arma y empezó a caer sangre por su frente. Cayó hacia atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué? Había... ¿dos? ¿tres...? ¿...tantos Hao's? Y la risa seguía. Liserg y Erika se cubrieron las espaldas y se sobresaltaron cuando un Hao sonriente apareció frente a ambos, los llamó con una mano sin quitar esa expresión boba del rostro y Erika fue arrastrada hacia él. Pero ella era más rápida y se posesionó con su espíritu, sintió, una vez como tantas otras, como alguien le tocaba el rostro y besaba su mejilla, luego su cuerpo adquiría una fuerza que no era capaz de medir. De una patada cortó unos extraños hilos que la sujetaban y cayó al suelo mientras Liserg llevaba su péndulo contra el demonio. Este esquivaba a la perfección los ataques. La que era una bruja, una descendiente de buenas hechiceras, trozó unas piedrecillas que llevaba en sus bolsillos y formó un círculo alrededor suyo mientras rezaba, claro, magia de protección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A ver, ¿cuál de los dos mataré primero?

Jamás podrás tocarnos.

¿eso crees? – preguntó una de las copias del antiguo Hao.

No lo creo... lo sé, sufrirás con ambos, así que mejor elige tu quien te hará sufrir en primer lugar.

Hao rió y levantó ambas manos, una de ellas la cerró suavemente, riendo como si fuera un leve ronquido. Volvió a abrirla y unos hilos salieron despedidos hacia ellos, pero Hao y Hades estaban bien despiertos y los esquivaron.

¿ves? – dijo sarcástico el gemelo Asakura.

¿Crees que ganaste?

¿Qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len Tao vió que frente suyo tenía al verdadero demonio, más allá los Funahaki miraban al malvado con una extraña expresión en el rostro, Okobu se adelantó gritando y levantando su espada, sus cabellos brillaban a la luz de la luna y sus ojos resplandecieron cuando luego de intercambiar estocadas enterró su arma en el hígado del demonio. ¿Pero es que acaso el demonio tenía hígado? Quizás no era la muerte, pero valía la pena. Y sonrió, pero esa misma sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Hao levantó nuevamente su espada y le cortó precisamente a la altura del cuello.

Sintió entonces, como caía hacia atrás... y alguien le tomaba en brazos.

¡NO! – gimió al ver pasar a su lado a un desaforado amigo suyo tomando su propia arma ensangrentada del piso, Ichitaka levantó su arma contra el demonio y este sonriendo le expulsó hacia atrás, golpeó duramente contra el suelo y casi rebotó. Él no comprendió muy bien lo que le había sucedido, se acarició la mano que sangraba y su nariz también... ¿sangre? ¿Es que acaso...?

Voy a matarte – le gruñó a su enemigo.

¿Ah si?

Len corrió junto con Pilika hacia donde estaba Okobu, recostado en las rodillas de Minako, ella lloraba y él ya casi no respiraba era tan tenue sus intercambios de aire, había perdido mucho sangre y esta manchaba las ropas de su compañera en el grupo.

¿Estoy muerto? – preguntó.

No – susurró su amiga.

Minako... no llores...

No morirás. No dejaré.

Él sonrió y sintió como el aire le faltaba aún más. ¿A eso llamaban muerte? Tan frágil era la vida, ¡incluso para él que era un semi Dios! Nada es eterno y la vida es como un arcoiris pequeño, él acababa de llegar al final, pero el oro... el oro lo estaba observando, y se lo habían entregado mucho antes de llegar hacia el fin, sólo que el como tenía una parte humana, no lo había visto. Así son los seres como el humano, que no se dan cuenta de la cantidad de oro que les reparten por el sendero, hasta que llegan al final y ya es muy tarde para disfrutarlo. Okobu acarició unos cabellos y luego miró a Len.

vas a cuidar a Pilika... o si no...

Lo haré.

Ambos se cuidarán. Minako... Minako ya no llores...

Ella le sonrió, sólo para él y cerró los ojitos mientras unas lágrimas morían en su boca. Okobu posó una mano en su cuello y la bajó hacia él... besándola. ¡La amaba! Y ella le correspondió ese beso tan romántico, el beso del final...

¿Me esperarás? – preguntó ella.

Sí, estaré aguardando. Minako... yo... yo te amo.

Yo también – gimoteó la diosa y el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos comenzó a desaparecer.

La furia recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, se secó las lágrimas y cubrió un ataque que Ichitaka iba a recibir, este cayó hacia atrás porque aún así recibió parte de él. Loreto se acercó a ellos y sintió como su amado se desplomaba sobre sí.

¡¡Ichitaka no juegues conmigo! ¡Contesta! – gritó asustada, temblaba, la sangre de él le había manchado la blusa y aún así salía con bastante cantidad. Ella intentó parar la hemorragia, pero nada funcionaba. Una vez más, Ichitaka se puso de pie para luchar junto a Len, Pilika y Minako. Loreto iba a sostenerle brazo cuando un dolor horrible se propagó en su cabeza y sintió deseos de vomitar. Soltó inmediatamente a su pareja y este estuvo libre para luchar.

Entonces vió a Chihiro, tras ella, quien tenía una flecha flotando en su dedo índice.

¿deseas que termine con su dolor? Aún pueden estar juntos...

"no" Sí...

Como ordenes.

Los ojos de Loreto se fueron ensanchando a medida que aquella flechita se acercaba a su amado. Fue muy rápido... él sólo... desapareció. Loreto miró con bronca a la diosa de apariencia infantil.

Tu lo deseaste...

¡Mentira! Yo...- ella lo había deseado, pero no de esa manera, ella deseaba ahora que todo terminara para ella también.

Como ordenes, Loreto.

Sus ojos volvieron a dilatarse y miró sus manos mientras temblaba y el sonido de su corazón se detenía lentamente.

¡No! – volteó hacia Pilika, quien parecía no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, todo de pronto, se había acelerado - ¡No puedes peder! ¡NO!... Todo saldrá bien, sólo confía en ti, y en Len, en tus amigos, es la única... forma que tienes... ¡es confiar!

Tonta – murmuró Chihiro pasando por donde antes había estado su compañera se acercó a Hao y cruzó los brazos.

¡Traidora! – gritó Minako.

Ja, Ja, yo sólo sigo órdenes, estoy aquí para acabar con sus sufrimientos.

Pilika se quitó las lágrimas y sonrió, Loreto tenía razón, debía confiar plenamente en todos.

El demonio aprovechó el desconcierto que habían ocasionado las muertes de los dos Funahaki, y se abalanzó contra Minako, quien lo recibió gustosa, ella estaba lista para él. Siempre lo había estado, porque ella quería luchar, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, para terminar con esa pesadilla e ir con Okobu, donde él la esperaba. Levantó las manos y las oprimió, de una patada lanzó bien lejos al demonio. Corrió hasta él enceguecida, extraña, pero él estaba preparado también para recibir sus golpes, esgrimía un cuchillo que lentamente, con un placer interno, introdujo en el estómago de su enemiga. Ella trató de quitarlo pero no funcionaba parecía adherido a su cuerpo, le golpeó el rostro pero el muy maldito estaba sujeto a sus caderas, la cercanía le producía asco.

¿me tienes asco? No puedo creerlo... no sabes el placer que eso me produce... ¿y sabes que más? Vas a morir...

Ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos...

Detente o mirrás.

nunca, se lo prometí...

¿Quieres acabar con esto? – preguntó Chihiro acercándose a ellos, una aura comenzaba a formarse alrededor del cuerpo de la funahaki.

Sí, pero no necesito de tu ayuda, puedo sola – murmuró.

Okobu no lo querría así.

¡¡Cállate! Tu no sabes nada..

¿asi lo crees?

Eres débil, Minako – dijo Chihiro con toda la crueldad posible – por eso Okobu siempre prefirió a Atenea. A pesar de que eres una diosa, eres muy inútil. Has sido siempre así.

Un recuerdo cruzó la mente de la joven y fue sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejilla. Era una niña, pero aún así tenía sentimientos fuertes y el coraje de superarse, una diosa que tenía que ser fuerte. Junto con su inseparable amiga Atenea tejían a menudo, para distraerse, aquellas vez unas bufandas hermosas para sobrellevar el frío. Acababan de terminar y recogían los utencillos. Atenea había hecho una hermosa bufanda violeta con una puntada delicadísima, aunque un hilo un tanto raído, que ella no había sabido escoger con cuidado, y que había tejido con distracción. Ella, en cambio, había dedicado mucho tiempo escogiendo el hilo más hermoso pues había ahorrado para ello, su puntada era un tanto sencilla y quizás desperfecta, pero se había esmerado mucho para hacer un buen tejido. Entonces Okobu y Len llegaron a donde ellas. Minako ofreció la bella tela verde a su querido Funahaki como era de esperarse y este simplemente la miró, como ella también esperaba. Pero sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad al ver el tejido de Pilika que había tejido para Len.

El recuerdo se desvaneció dejando una sensación de vacío, había llorado mucho aquella vez, se había sentido una inútil.

¿lo ves? El siempre lo supo, aún ahora lo sabe.

Es mentira, Okobu te quiere – dijo otra vez en su cabeza.

Siempre te quiso, pequeña Minako, jamás dejó de confiar, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

No, él siempre me vio como una inútil.

Aflojó el ajuste del cuello de Hao.

Siempre la prefirió a ella porque yo era muy sonsa para él... porque nunca hice nada bien, nada que se valorara, siempre me convertía en esa sombra tras su espalda. Ni siquiera pude ser bonita para quien yo amo.

¿de que hablas? Sólo recuerda, nadie te ha amado tanto como él... ¿es que no te acuerdas, Minako? – dijo la voz de Loreto en su cabeza.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos..

En su mente se materializó la imagen de un niño, cogida de su mano había una niñita, temerosa, que miraba de reojo a otros pequeños que había frente a ellos.

¡Dejen de molestarla o los haré sufrir a todos!

Los chiquillos se miraron y luego salieron corriendo, el jovencito... le sonrió; y de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar. Frente a sus ojos había un muchacho que miraba el cielo pensativo, él le sonreía y movía los labios. Él sonrió y abrió más los ojos. Pero cerró más las manos, ya no oprimía el cuello de Hao, ahora se concentraba en Chihiro quien había estado manipulando su consciente desde hacia tiempo. Ella... quería cambiar el equilibrio de su ser.

Era horrible ver a una niñita mirando con pánico a su agresora, verla llorar y tratar de moverse.

¿Quieres que esto acabe?

Chihiro le sonrió sarcástica.

Esto jamás se detendrá... – se quiso quitar las manos una vez más – El ser humano es cruel, es asesino, un mundo bajo su control sólo terminará destruido, Minako eres inútil... sí, el mundo de Hao era perfecto. Y se que triunfará.

Sólo cállate, todo puede cambiar. Ahora... ¿qué tan inútil soy?

El cuerpo cayó sobre una nube que se desvaneció, Chihiro levantó su manito y ella también comenzó a desvanecerse.

"Te he mentido al ocultarte lo que siento, pero siendo un Dios todo es muy confuso para mí. Minako, te amo, anda, vence, te estoy esperando..."

.-----------------.---------------

Erika cayó hacia atrás y el demonio se desvaneció. Justo frente a ella, tras esa sombra apareció Liserg, transpirado, pero sonriendo ampliamente. Una sonrisa apareció también en sus labios y se puso de pie. Entonces un grito resonó...

Detenidos en el aire, Hades y Hao se movían incómodamente, quien era el demonio central de todo ese acto reía y a unos pasos... Dukae o Kilia, miraban la escena.

A Hades lo rodeaba un fuego que crepitaba como las mismísimas llamas del infierno y Hao tenía los ojos en blanco, metido en su propia mente.

"Hao... ha llegado el momento de que comprendas, Kilia te ha estado usando para olvidar a aquel sujeto..." – le dijo una voz suave y morbosamente tierna.

"Debes recordar el rencor que le tenías a la raza humana, ¡tienes un orgullo que mantener, ¿te das cuenta?" "¿Qué?" "el Hao antiguo tenía razón..."

Kilia, mientras tanto, sentía ira, y muchos sentimientos recorrer su cuerpo por momentos sus ojos se volvían rojizos y por otros volvían a su tono natural. Era obvio que Dukae quería tomar el control, ¿pero a quien rescatar? ¿Y porqué los otros no ayudaban?

¿Lo amas? ¿de verdad lo amas?

Tu sabes que si, Dukae. Y tu, ¿amas a Hades? ¿eres capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa por él?

Yo... si.

No dudes, nada funcionará de esa manera.

No quiero ser lastimada.

Nadie nos va a herir, estaremos juntas y nos apoyaremos la una a la otra.

¡eso es ridículo!

Es lo único que nos queda por hacer.

Está bien, pero si alguno nos lastima no tendrá perdón...

De acuerdo.

Y ambas sonrieron.

.--------------------------------.---------------------

Horo se sostuvo un brazo adolorido mientras veía con orgullo como el demonio se desvanecía frente a él, su cabeza continuaba sangrando y comenzaba a sentirse un tanto mareado. Tamao corrió hacia él y se sentaron en la hierva a la par que ella trataba de cerrarle las heridas, el se dejó curar y miró para comprobar el estado de la situación que se había perdido. Liserg y Erika estaban a su lado mirando absortos la escena que se desarrollaba en frente, Hades era azotado por un fuego infernal y Hao tenía la cabeza gacha mientras su cuerpo caía flácidamente hacia abajo, como si estuviera muerto. Horo se puse de pie e inmediatamente llegaron los demás junto a el, Anna parecía muy agotada e Yoh, aunque segurísimo lo estaba, sonreía.

Oh mi hermano – escuchó murmurar al shaman king.

Buscó entonces a su hermanita... y el tiempo se congeló... su... ¡¡Su niña! Estaba por correr hacia ella cuando Yoh le detuvo, ¡¿Porqué lo hacía!

.--------------------------.--------------------

Hao, la copia, sintió como una flecha golpeaba el centro de su corazón, se le escapó una risa en un suspiro y sintió como, lo que era maldad pura, regresaba a su antiguo dueño. Hades cayó al suelo mientras las llamas desaparecían y Hao caía lentamente, muy suavemente...

El que era una especie de Dios abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una mirada rojiza y unas hebras de cabello como fuego; esa persona le contagió una sincera sonrisa.

Dukae... – murmuró tocando el rostro blanco

¿me amas?

Sí..

Gracias, por ti, soy libre, hades.

El muchacho pestañeó sin comprender, y Dukae miró hacia Hao y entonces se abrieron fuertemente los ojos del dios al ver a una mujer de cabellos castaños recogiendo el cuerpo de su antiguo enemigo, ella le tomó la cabeza acariciando sus cabellos con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. Luego volteo a verlos y ensanchó la sonrisa. Vocalizó... gracias...

.------------------------.--------------------------.-------

¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh! – gritó Pilika siendo oprimida por las manos del verdadero Hao, este se quitó a Len de encima con una patada y al chino le costó recobrarse.

¿Aún piensas que tu diosa te salvará? – le preguntó a Minako, quien se puso de pie, sonriendo confianzuda, sus ojos brillaban... caminó hacia Hao, quien le miraba con desprecio, trató de expulsarla pero ella... ella no reaccionaba. Hao sacó su arma y también lo hizo la muchacha, dejó a la luz de lo que era, casi, un amanecer una espada. Pilika cayó entonces al suelo.

Con unas maniobras, el demonio estuvo sobre su contrincante, pero la peliazulada detuvo su arma y la lanzó lejos. La Funahaki aprovechó esto para agarrar su espada y Len con su lanza por detrás del demonio, evidentemente desconcertado por tanto ataque, se preparó para atacarlo. Ambas estocadas eran infalibles y certeras. Pilika sabía, ¡estaba segura! Que era el fin del demonio, Len terminaría con todo ello y luego serían felices... muy felices. Como siempre lo había necesitado pero, ¿realmente era la destrucción un elemento necesario para la felicidad de los demás? ¿Es que acaso no valía la pena recapacitar? Es que se le hacía tan esencial que la humanidad cambiara también, incluidos los dioses, antes de tratar de cambiar a los demás; se sintió triste, había mantenido en su corazón la postura de que la mejor salida a todo esto era eliminar al demonio quien era el causante de tantos problemas.

Pero ahora sabía, el propio ser humano estaba lleno de imperfecciones y de errores, y si no empezaba por ella cambiando, ¿qué sentido tendría intentar cambiar a alguien más? Quizás... Hao se había equivocado.

Sonrió.

Una luz brilló en su pecho y el tiempo se detuvo, aprovechó ella para mirar a todos sus amigos, y vio el emblema del yin y el yan en cada uno de ellos. Recordó que cuando niña, su padre le comentaba aquella historia de que los seres humanos llevaban el bien y el mal en el interior, en un rincón oculto del corazón, y estos se complementan, entonces la persona estaba equilibrada. Su padre solía decirles, a ella y a Horo, que mientras lo blanco no fuera mayor que lo negro y viceversa todo estaría en orden. El orden natural de las cosas.

Hao, quien era sostenido por Kilia, tenía una parte blanca muy tenue, débil como e demonio cuya luz blanca ya casi se había extinguido por completo. Ella estiró la mano hasta aquel emblema, y sintió como lo tomaba en sus manos, era cálido. Hao la miró, era aún el mismo asesino... pero el llevaba una luz blanca aún... ¡significaba una esperanza!

siempre te amé – dijo – pero también me enamoré de Anna. El amor es una parte que los demonios no comprendemos, y yo soy uno, quiera cambiar mi realidad o no. Pero aún sé que aquello fue amor...a pesar...

de que te equivocaste.

ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Si la hay, tu sabes cuál es.

El demonio, de cabellos ya casi negros, miró a un sol muy lejano... que pronto saldría; el cielo, aún así, estaba gris. Si, era cierto, tenía la respuesta.

tienes razón, yo se cuál es... – suspiró – Atenea, la batalla aún no acaba, pero si deseas que todo salga bien utiliza eso que ahora tienes en tus manos.

Pilika miró el signo y vio que se había normalizado.

Este es el adiós.

Hasta pronto Hao.

El tiempo volvió a correr y el cuerpo del demonio ya no estaba ahí. Minako y Len se miraron, luego voltearon hacia Pilika quien sostenía un extraño objeto en sus manos. Len volteó el rostro, ese signo lo conocía, era el tatuaje de su espalda. Cuando era niño, su padre solía decirle que era muy malo y que no servía para nada bueno, quizás con el tiempo el confirmó esa idea, pero ya era un hombre, y sabía que aquello no era cierto. Muchas veces, le habían tratado de inculcar la bondad pura y sin deformaciones, la verdad tiene muchas ramas sabía él, y el bien tiene igual de bifurcaciones, nadie puede llegar a ser absolutamente bueno, la perfección no sería jamás para el ser humano, este, desde el comienzo, estaría destinado a equivocarse. Se llevó instintivamente la mano hacia su espalda, quizás su padre no había entendido eso aquella vez que le llevó a las mazmorras de su casa en China y le tatuó aquel signo, pero también tantas "verdades", que perduraron mucho, hasta que conoció a Yoh.

- ¡¡Kilia aléjate! – exclamó la muchacha de cabellos azules.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Yo...

Hao se paró de golpe y el mellizo Asakura pateó en la cabeza a la mujer de su vida, y la lanzó metros más allá, sus ojitos centellaban en rojizos. Giró rápidamente y corrió hasta donde estaba su arma, se puso de cuclillas mirando a todos como perro rabioso. Su hermano se le acercó.

Detente...

¡¡Hao eres un cobarde! – gritó Pilika segura que le entendía - ¡Y un débil por dejarte dominar!

Estaba a punto de acercarse a la peliazulada cuando la lanza de Len se interpuso en su camino y le hizo retroceder, arrugó la nariz. Y enseñó los dientes. Yoh le atacó esta vez y le hirió en un brazo, haciendo que comenzase a retorcerse para devolver la herida a su hermano. Pilika aprovechó su descuido y golpeó con el signo la espalda de Asakura, este sintió como si quemara y se movió inquieto, cayó al suelo.

¡No te quiere!

¡Es Mentira, te amo!

Miró hacia todos lados hasta que se concentró en una figura que le observaba atónita, estaba acurrucada y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, en esos hermosos ojos de un color que a él simplemente le mareaba...

¡Esa mujer sólo te...!

¡... hace feliz!

¡Olvídala!

¡No! ¡No la alejes de tu mente!

Kilia ya no sentía dolor físico, la herida no había sido tan profunda a pesar de que la sangre manchaba toda su ropa, le dolía más ver a Hao así.

¿ves? Ni se acerca a ti...

¡Mentira! ¡Te ama! ¡Te necesita!

Hao sintió como unas lágrimas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas y se limpió con ambas manos sin comprender... ¿porqué siempre había sido tan inseguro? Al verlo así, Minako pensó que Hao acababa de equilibrar sus dos partes y que también había perdido aquel sentimiento de demonio.

te amo – murmuró ella.

Y él se abalanzó hacia la mujer a la que amaba y lloró en sus rodillas. Porque los hombres también lloran los únicos que no lo hacen son los robots...

.----------------.--------------

El rostro suave de Minako se ocultaba tras una capucha gris y se cubría con un paraguas de papel de la lluvia que caía torrencialmente, su mirada parecía perdida en el día que empezaba a nacer y sonreía.

¿a dónde irás? - preguntó Pilika.

No lo sé. Caminaré... hasta que encuentre el lugar donde él me espera. Te escribiré, Pilika.

Y yo te responderé, entonces.

Adiós a todos.

Ella emprendió la marcha y desapareció a los lejos o quizás sólo desapareció, mientras el sol marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día y con él una nueva oportunidad para ellos. Pilika sintió como Len la rodeaba con sus brazos y miró a sus ojos dorados, una sensación hermosa la invadió, supo... supo que ellos siempre serían rojo y azul, siempre ellos dos, frío y calor... yin y yan... como todas las personas.

Sonriendo, observó a sus amigos, todos ellos habían encontrado por fin la felicidad, dejando en el camino una infinidad de luchas, tristezas y alegrías pero ahora el arco iris les mostraba más claro el oro y estaban dispuestos a tomarlo.

Todo... todo eran susurros en la luz, ya no en la oscuridad.

Minako llega pronto...

... Espérame.

¡Deja de llorar, tontito! ¡sonríe para mí...!

...ahora eres todo, únicamente mía.

¡Son tan ridículos! Hades, nosotros no somos así...

... no, claro que no, mi niña.

Tengo hambre...

¡... es en lo único que...! ¡Umph! ... Ooh, Horo yo también te amo.

Mañana empiezas el entrenamiento...

Sí, pero antes... mphhhh...

Uhhh, que aburrimiento... ¿Y ahora que haremos?

... ¿Qué te parece cerrar la boca y besarme? ¿Qué te sorprende? Ven aquí...

Len...

¿Si?

Te quiero.

... yo también. Y dime ¿eres feliz?

sí.. ¡ah Len!

¿Qué?

¡Gracias por cargarme aquel día ven aquí... abrázame..!

Sí, todo era oro...

_**FINAL...**_

OOOOH (sumire-chan de rodillas) mil perdones, explico a continuación la razón de mi tardanza, empecé este año mi ultimo año del colegio, para empezar la facultad el año que viene donde pretendo estudiar psicología. Entre tantas cosas que he incursado está juntar fondos para mi viaje de egresados que se realiza a una ciudad muy bonita de mi país que queda en otra provincia, lo que cuesta 1050 pesos (moneda del país) En fin, significa trabajar duro con venta de empanadas, tortas, otras comidas, y quehaceres. También soy escolta de la bandera lo que significa tener buenas notas en la cantidad de materias porque este es mi último añito, repito, y tengo que salir bien para la facultad. A ver... estoy haciendo kung fu todos los días de la semana incluyendo sábado, lo que significa menos tiempo. La actualización de este fic significó sentarme en la computadora a pasar lo que hacía un par de meses había escrito así que de igual forma tardé bastante porque tuve que rescribir algunas cosas que ya no me agradaban y elegir entre dos finales que había pensado para este fanfiction. Digamos que quise retomar un poco la idea de porqué el titulo del fanfic, y también mostrar qué era lo que yo quise dejar a las personas que leyeron el fic. Quizás algunos lo rescaten de este capítulo, que fue básicamente hablar de mi idea.

Puedo pedirles perdón de nuevo y decirles que pronto los demás fanfics estarán actualizados y que trataré de darme un tiempo, tengo que agregar eh, que pronto empiezo salsa y además en una semana tendré la campera de la promoción mía es decir la 2005. Y este 29 de abril es mi cumpleaños, es mi regalo pero para ustedes, yo espero, que a cambio, me dejen reviews, y las críticas, como siempre ya lo saben, son bien recibidas. Ahora si me despido y respondo los mensajes:

**_c-erika:_** bueno hace un montón que no hemos hablado mi querida amiga que me has hecho el aguante desde que comencé con este fanfic, bueno seguramente ahora comprenderás mucho más acerca del título y eso me alegra, porque quiero sinceramente, que se comprenda todo. A ver... pasaron muchas cosas que nadie pensó que iban a pasar, como lo has tomado todo tu? Pero ya espero que te haya gustado tu final, a ver si reconoces cual es tu diálogo en medio de todos los susurros, luego me respondes, no?

**_Kilia:_** Dukae... a ver... te plantee como me parecía que el persona encajaba en la historia junto con Kilia, tenían que ser personalidades que pegaran al lector, es decir, todos perdemos los nervios, digan lo que digan, hay situaciones que no podemos controlar, y eso de... me siento superada yo jamás pierdo los nervios, es pura mentira, todos sabemos perfectamente que en alguna ocasión no sabemos de qué manera actuar o no sentimos acorralados y es lo más normal. Eso también lo quise reflejar en el fanfic. En fin, espero Kilia que te haya gustado tu parte con hao y el final para ustedes dos, sinceramente muchas muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y ya sabes que te quiero.

**_Anzu Zoldick:_** ayyy pero se nos ha pasado una vida desde que no hablamos, vaya que me tardé, de veras lo siento en fin nee-chan espero que estés bien que estés pasando todo lindo en tu vida y de paso te quiero decir que te quiero muchísimo y te extraño. Y Ojalá cuando leas este review me respondas, y puedas entender este capi y te guste. Besos.

**_Danikita-chan:_** ya ves que no fue el quien murió, fue decisión de ultimo momento que muriera alguien te comento. Y bueno me alegro que te parezca lindo, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y mil perdones por la demora. Te comprendo, sabes, a mi también me pasa empezar a leer fanfics cuando ya están acabando, pero supongo que al menos uno se salva de tener que estar esperando. Snif... creo que en este caso no fue tan así.

**_Hadeshao:_** tuviste participación asi que no debes quejarte, era definitivo que el fic se acabara acá, por supuesto Haíto, me llevaría una eternidad seguirlo, considerando que ando con escaso tiempo. Así que espero que te conformes con este capi y te guste, ya sabes que yo también puedo ser muy cruel cuando me lo propongo. Suerte!

_**Geanella-asakura:** _asi muy bien! Debes animarte a escribir, yo me animé gracias a una amiga porque hacia rato que venía escribiendo pero no me animaba a publicar. Creo que ese tiempo sirve de mucho también y la publicación mucho más, en cuanto al perfeccionamiento hablamos eh. Espero que te esté yendo bien con el fic, y si ya tienes más felicitaciones. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios y perdon nuevamente por tardar tanto.

**_Otraotroyoiana:_** hola ninia como estas loquita? Bueno fue una alegría haberte conocido gracias a este fanfic y a la pareja de Len y Pilika conocí una personita encantadora que podrá contar conmigo siempre, eso no lo olvides y ya sabes que en córdoba tienes un lugar. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este final y pueda seguir contando con tus reviews en mis fics, a ti también perdón por la tardanza y ya conectate ninia que te extraño. Te quiero. Besis.

**_Natsumi-san:_** me alegro que te guste el fic, la verdad no se si habrá una continuación de este fic, si te soy sincera estoy tratando de terminar mis fanfics, y poder comenzar, mucho más allá algunos nuevos, digamos que ya he cambiado mucho mi forma de escribir a lo que era antes, estoy probando nuevas técnicas y tengo otra manera de expresarme lo que significa que terminar los fics se me hace difícil así que prefiero no empezar nada hasta terminar los que llevo que ya son bastantes. Fue una tontería hacerlo así ya que la calidad de los fanfics decrece y eso no me agrada, de igual forma, intentaré que todos salgan lindos como era pensado en un principio. En fin, espero que este fic te siga gustando y muchas gracias.

**_Rosachan:_** gracias lindo review, perdón por tardar y no te olvides de mi lindo review en este capi. Por favor.

**_Kami:_** si suelen decirme eso, tiendo a dejar a las personas con las dudas, perdón, creo que es una mala costumbre, jajajajaja, en fin ya está ya actualizé.

**_Pilika de Tao Asakura:_** ojalá este interesante y muchas gracias por el review, y me alegro que te guste también mi historia. Suerte.

Bueno este es el adiós y un hasta luego también para muchos, nos veremos en otras historias, y esperemos que sea pronto y no pase un año nuevamente, los adoro a todos, muchas gracias por ese apoyo y esa paciencia, también a tigresita que me estuvo gritando hoy en el msn (con toda la buena onda, por supuesto) para que actualizara y gracias a ella me senté en la maquina a actualizar. Y también gracias a papi que me dejó estar conectada fuera de hora para subir el cap. Los quiero.

Besos.

Hasta pronto.

Sumire-chan

.- naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de .-.-


End file.
